Stillwater
by PPs Fabulous Slash Adventures
Summary: Slash. In a century where being gay means getting killed, how will two men overcome the odds? Western fic, 19th century.
1. Chapter 1

**Penny: OMG, Puzzy, I am so excited!**

**Puzzy: Me too! This was sooo much fun!**

**Penny: Sure was! **

**Puzzy: Wonder how the readers will react to a western-slash fic?**

**Penny: I hope they like it :) I know I can't resist some 19th century cowboys ;)**

**Puzzy: IKR? They're just too good to pass up!**

**Penny: Right on, girl! Should we let them read it now?**

**Puzzy: RIght after we thank our pre-reader, Mkmmsm! So, people, enjoy!**

**Penny: Thank you, Mkmmsm! :) Oh, this ain't beta'ed, but we sure beta each other! HAHA Also, neither me nor Puzzy own Twilight.**

**~oOo~**

**EPOV**

"_Nearer, my God, to Thee,_

_Nearer to Thee!"_

As the hymn came to an end, I closed my hymnal and sat back down next to my brother, Emmett. His wife, Rosalie, sat on his other side, holding their son EJ on her lap and fanning herself with her hand. He was playing with a wooden chain that was made by our Pa for Emmett when he was little. It was a hot day, early June, and it reminded me that when we got back to the ranch, I had haystacks to tend. It was going to be a long, hot afternoon.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of yellow and blue. Turning my head, I looked across the room at the object that caught my eye. It was a person, a man to be exact. A man I didn't recognize. He was wearing a sky blue shirt and black trousers, with his tie tied in a neat bow.

The yellow color that caught my eye was the man's hair. It hung down to his chin in curls and waves, bleached almost white blond in spots from the sun. His skin was tanned, but not too much, and as I studied his work worn hands, I noticed he wore no ring.

A jab in the ribs by Emmett brought me back to reality, and I trained my eyes forward, focusing on Reverend Newton. The church was hot, and I wished desperately for a breeze to drift in through the open windows.

**JPOV**

I sat on the small, hard church pew among these strangers in a strange town, contemplating the events that had lead me here. A pang of hurt shot through me when the hymn started and we all rose; it was my Momma's favorite, my dear, sweet Momma, whom I would never see again. Not after all that went down on that fateful night this spring.

Goddamn James! The bigot cost me everything I held dear in this world and he could just continue with his life like nothing happened; go on to marry Victoria and have the white picket fence, the dog, the kids and the career he always wanted. I on the other hand, I had to flee or be killed.

Now I sat here, in Stillwater, Oklahoma - about as far away from my hometown in Texas as I could get with the money I had in my wallet on the night I had to run. It was a nice enough town, it seemed. Friendly people, peace and quiet, and with a couple of big horse ranches around where I could go look for work. The hotel owner kindly gave me the tip to attend service today in order to get in contact with the biggest rancher around these parts; Emmett McCarty Cullen. He was the proud owner of Double-C Ranch and bread the finest bluegrass horses outside of Tennessee. Plus, he was apparently a God-fearing man. Hence my attending service, since it would put me in his good graces up front.

As the hymn drew to a close, I saw a flash of bronze on my left. Apparently it belonged to the most unruly head of hair I'd ever seen, attached to a tall, lean man who stood across the isle with an open hymnal. He was singing the final notes of the hymn in a beautiful, tenor voice. As he closed the hymnal, he looked over to my side of the church. Instantly the air whooshed out of me, like someone punched me in the gut. He was gorgeous! He had sparkling, jade-green eyes set under heavy brows; chiseled features and a straight nose with a slight bump; pouty, pink lips and a sharp, clean-shaven jaw. I felt my gut tighten by the thought of licking that jaw.

_NO, Jasper! Not again. Not this time. This is your second chance - don't throw it away. You might not get another one. You might even end up dead! Keep those urges under control and never think of it again. It won't do you no good anyhow. Fat chance in hell that this man should be interested - hell, he probably has a whole slew of beautiful women lining up for his attention._

Shaking my head, I tried to refocus on the sermon and get the images of the beautiful, bronze-haired god out of my mind.

**EPOV**

Nervously, I straightened my tie. Was it suddenly warmer in the room? I could feel the beginnings of sweat gathering at my temples. Why was it so hard to keep my eyes to myself? I wanted to stare at that stranger without hindrance.

Needing just one more look, I glanced over at the open window. The curtains were still, but it gave me a wonderful view of the blond man's profile as he stared towards the pulpit.

Listening to the reverend drone on and on, I wished for time to speed up so I could get out of there. I didn't understand what made me have a reaction to the handsome stranger.

_Wait_.

_Did I say handsome?_

What is wrong with me? Maybe I did need to try to find me a nice girl to settle down with, like Emmett suggested. But, my problem was, I didn't care about the girls in town. They were giggly and dainty, and liked to gossip. I just didn't like it. I felt huge and clumsy next to them.

Last year's Fall dance was held in our barn, as it was the biggest. The girls from the town tried to decorate it, with streamers and bows, and I hated it. Sheriff Swan tried to push his daughter, Bella, on me by shoving us together so we had to dance. It was honestly the worst few minutes of the night for me. As soon as I could escape from her incessant chatter and her wandering hands, I left the dance with a pint of the punch Rosalie made, and spent the rest of the dance in the other barn with the horses.

Before I knew it, Emmett was nudging me to stand and bow my head for the final prayer. I was never more grateful for the end of a church service.

**JPOV**

Outside the church after the service, I introduced myself to the preacher, mentioning that I was looking for employment. He kindly pointed me in the direction of Mr. Cullen, remarking "He's the biggest man around these parts, very hard to miss. That's him over there, beside his wife, the blond lady; Mrs. Rosalie."

"Shit!" I inwardly cursed; 'cause right next to Mr. Cullen stood my bronze-haired nemesis, looking positively mouth-wateringly delicious in his black suit, white shirt and bolo tie with a silver double 'C' as the tie-knot. Obviously he had some kind of connection to the ranch, since he wore their branding mark around his neck.

Mustering all my charm and courage, I approached the small group that stood chatting in the sunshine, wringing my black stetson in my hands.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen?" Both the big guy and my gorgeous guy turned their heads and replied "Yes" in unison with friendly, open smiles on their faces. In spite of size and colouring there was resemblance in the kindness of their expressions, the set of the eyes and the shape of their jaws.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm new to these parts and looking for employment - I was told that you might have use of a pair of willing hands?"

"Well, , it's not unlikely that I could offer you something. Do you have any experience in horse ranching?" The larger of the two asked me.

" A little. I grew up in Midland, Texas, in horse country. As a young'un I helped out on my uncle's farm in the summers - he had around 100 brood mares." I replied, not without pride.

"Come see me in the morning - come early, as I tend to ride out mid-morning and oversee the work. We might have something for you to do. Just ride half an hour north of town - you can't miss it." He dismissed me kindly with a nod and a finger to the brim of his large stetson hat. My gorgeous guy shot me a blinding smile, once again taking my breath away without even knowing it. I nodded my head at them both, greeted the missus with a polite 'Ma'am' and put my hat on my head as I turned and left towards the hotel.

**EPOV**

As we were standing out in the churchyard after the service, a flash of blond caught my eye again, and I felt my palms begin to sweat. I fumbled with the horse's reins, cursing myself for having this reaction. What was wrong with me? Then I heard his voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen?"

On instinct, I turned and said "Yes?" just as Emmett did, and my mind was suddenly stunned. Handsome wasn't the word to describe this man. He was beautiful, if there is such a word to describe a man. His hair was shiny and thick, a little rumpled by his hat, which he held in his large hands.

I couldn't help it; I looked straight into his eyes and was met with the most gorgeous cerulean shade of blue I think I had ever seen. Those blue pools were accented with thin brows, a straight nose, and a wide mouth with lines that indicated dimples. I wanted him to smile so I could see them.

Unable to help myself, I let my eyes trail over his full form. He had broad shoulders, was muscled and lean, and narrow hips that showed off his trousers well.

Oh my God. What was I doing? I was having inappropriate thoughts...about a man! And, it sounded like Emmett was going to give him a job! What would I do if he were at the ranch all day? I would be seeing him work, probably without a shirt, and he would sweat. The droplets would slide down his chest and stomach and-

_Stop it right now, Cullen! You can't be thinking of a man like that! _Discreetly, I moved my hat to cover the front of my trousers.

I listened to this man, Jasper, talk to Emmett, and let his smooth drawl wash over me. When Emmett ended their conversation, I smiled widely, hoping he would smile back, and he did, showing off those dimples that were previously in hiding. They looked as wonderful as I thought they would, making his whole face light up.

As he turned and walked away, I watched him walk every step to the hotel.

**JPOV**

As I grabbed the door handle to step inside the hotel, I saw the gorgeous guy looking my way still. Hmm.. Wonder what caught his eye...

Early the next morning, I pulled on some worn-in jeans and a flannel shirt, before inhaling a hearty breakfast. Whistling through my teeth, I stepped in to the livery and saddled up the horse I'd bought a week ago. Not the prettiest of animals, but the gelding was a reliable, strong horse - and all I could afford at the moment. The stable hand kindly pointed me in the direction of Double C ranch, stating it was about a half hour ride from town.

As I approached, I noticed the road was well taken care of, the pot holes obviously filled with gravel and it being wide enough for a large wagon. In the distance, I could see a large, two story farm house, white and with green trim. At the entrance to the courtyard, there was an archway with a wooden sign. The same double 'C' that my gorgeous guy had at his bolo tie. Everything was pristine and well kept - even the chicken coop looked freshly painted.

I dismounted and tied my horse to a post at the edge of the yard, heading for the front door. Taking a deep breath, I raised my fist and knocked assertively. I didn't have to wait for long - in a matter of seconds, the now familiar bronze-haired head appeared before me with a wide smile on his face.

"Jasper, right? Welcome to the double C - I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's younger brother. Come in. Did you eat? We're just finishing breakfast, if you'd like a bite?" His voice was warm, smooth and disarming - and just as the day before, I was breathless and tongue-tied around him.

"Morning... Yeah, I'm Jasper. Uhm.. Just a cup of coffee, if it's not too much? I already ate, thank you..." _Dammit, way to be eloquent, Jasper... _

He opened the door up wide, leading me inside. I could feel the tiny hairs on my neck rising, like when a thunderstorm was approaching - I could literally feel his eyes on me, as he guided me into the big, bright kitchen. The beautiful blond woman I saw yesterday was standing at the stove, holding a gigantic coffeepot and around the huge white washed table was around 10 men finishing up their breakfast. At the head of the table sat Emmett with a toddler on his knee, feeding the little boy spoonfuls of porridge - or attempting at least. Apparently, the boy wasn't interested in eating as much as playing tricks on his Pa, leaving Emmett more or less covered in the gooey substance.

"Jasper, welcome!" Emmett's loud voice boomed out, startling the toddler, resulting in another heaping spoon of porridge in his hair. "Sit down, grab a plate and some coffee - we'll talk in a minute when it's quieted down in here." His friendly face was lit up with a wide smile, in spite of his current state, and I got the distinct feel of this being the most warm and welcoming man I'd ever met. Underneath his friendliness though, I could detect a hint of steel - you did not cross this man without consequence. He had a warm heart, but you did not want to be his enemy, I could tell.

I sat down on the bench after grabbing the coffee that the missus held out to me. The table was set with a variety of foods, but I skipped it, since I'd already eaten. Edward sat down next to me with his own coffee, shooting me a sideways look and a small, crooked grin. I could feel the warmth emanating from his thigh next to mine and relished in it, even though it would lead me nowhere to act on my urges. On the contrary, they would bring nothing but heart ache.

Soon the table was cleared, the last of the men received their chores for the day, leaving only Emmett, Edward and I in the cozy kitchen. Rosalie had relieved Emmett of the toddler, stating that they both needed a clean-up and taking the little boy with her after kissing her husband's cheek and ruffling his sticky hair..

**EPOV**

Was it possible that this man could be even better looking in work clothes? Oh yes, it was true. When I opened the door and invited him in, I mentally cursed myself for rambling. As we walked side by side to the kitchen, the air seemed thick, even though the morning was still cool. I kept giving him covert glances out of the corner of my eye, hoping he wasn't noticing. I couldn't help myself, and I didn't know why. I just felt a strange pull, or something, towards him.

We went into the kitchen and I stood at the back wall, watching Emmett and Jasper greet each other. Little EJ had porridge all over Emmett, but he didn't care. I admired that about my brother. He was always a family man. I guess that's why he kept me around after our parents passed on.

Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, passed away due to an illness they contracted while traveling. I was devastated, not even being twenty yet, and Emmett, being in his early twenties and married already, took over everything.

Of course, Ma and Pa left the ranch to us, and Emmett was hell bent on making them proud, even in death, by working hard and being prosperous. So far, it was working out well.

Trying to clear my mind of those memories, I waited until the other hands had cleared out then sat beside Jasper with my coffee. I honestly didn't think I would be affected, but when he raised his arm to drink his coffee, I was pummeled by his scent. He smelled clean, earthy, and warm. Like a man. I was shocked to realize that I liked the smell. It was certainly better than the flowery liquid that the girls used, including Rosalie. Maybe I just didn't care much for flowers.

Then, two things happened simultaneously that would leave me addled for days. Jasper's knee brushed mine, and at the same time, my cock twitched in my jeans.

Quickly excusing myself, I drained my coffee cup and got outside as quick as I could. I went into the nearest barn, which housed our pregnant mares, and stood against the cool wall, wondering what the hell had just happened.

**JPOV**

While I sat there drinking my coffee and talking to Emmett about wages, hours and housing, Edward suddenly got up from his seat and practically ran out of the kitchen like his pants had caught fire. Startled, both Emmett and I looked after him. Emmett just shrugged and kept on the conversation, asking me a little more about my experience and offered me a tour of the nearby parts of the ranch. I accepted and we went outside in the bright, June sunlight.

Emmett saw my horse at the post, shook his head disapprovingly while tutting. "That won't do, Jasper. Not if you're working for me, it won't. You're gonna be a living advertisement for my horses, and that eyesore is barely good enough for grazing! Lemme go find Edward so he can hook you up with a decent mount while I get cleaned up a bit. The porridge is getting a bit sticky in the heat."

He turned towards the nearest barn, hollering 'Edward' in his booming voice, marching with long strides, closing the distance quickly. I petted my horse a bit on the nose. "Sorry, old timer, seems like you've earned a retirement." While I waited, I untacked him - the saddle being worth more than the horse - and led him to the nearby pen, taking the liberty to let him graze.

"Jasper, over here!" Edward was calling from a nearby stable, waving his arm over his head. When I reached him, he asked, "Ready for a real stud?"

I just froze. Completely. What the hell did he just ask me? I stood there, gaping like a fish, totally gob-smacked. And then I couldn't help myself - I snickered. The initial snicker couldn't be contained, and soon I was outright belly-laughing, wiping the stray tears from my eyes.

Edward looked confused, then he blushed bright red as the implications of his seemingly innocent question dawned on him. After a few seconds, he burst out laughing with me, clutching his stomach and holding himself upright by slinging his arm over my shoulder. At the contact, I felt a warmth travel through me, unlike anything I'd ever felt before. A buzzing, tingling sensation built in the pit of my stomach, causing my cock to stir_. Dammit Jasper! NOT AGAIN. _

**EPOV**

Oh God. What did I do? I made that stupid remark, and it was funny as hell until I touched Jasper. When I touched him, even in just that casual manner, which I had done to plenty of times to other hands, the sensation I felt in my gut and groin were unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was a warm buzz, radiating from my arm throughout my whole body. And yes, there was the sweat again. Why did I feel this when I made the slightest contact with him?

Moving my arm quickly, I calmed my laughing, trying not to give my reaction to touching Jasper away to Emmett.

"Come on, Jasper," I said. "I'll show you the stallions."

Jasper only nodded, and followed me into the barn. There were ten stalls in the stallion barn, filled with horses of every size and color. We were lucky to have a wide range of breeds, and not only mustangs. That's part of what made our ranch so popular.

Walking down the center aisle, I studied all the horses, nodding to Seth, who was mucking stalls. Finally, I stopped in front of a big Palomino, at least sixteen hands, and in fine shape. He was the tamest stallion we had, and seemed to be the perfect choice for Jasper.

"Here you go," I said to Jasper and gestured to the horse. "This guy's name is Sunrise. He is pretty gentle, for a stallion, and has a good disposition. He rides good, too. Wanna try him out?"

"Alright," Jasper agreed, and I took the bridle that was hanging outside of his stall and slid it onto him. Then, I led him out of the stall and led him in a circle so Jasper could see him from all angles.

"He looks good," Jasper told me, and I smiled.

"Great! Let me get a saddle."

"Don't need one," Jasper drawled, took the reins from me, and swung up onto the horse's back. He rode a few passes in the barn, walking, trotting, and cantering, then pulled the horse to a halt in front of me and Emmett.

"How do you like him?" Emmett asked Jasper, and he nodded.

"He's good. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Emmett smiled at him. "He's yours as long as you work here, or until he croaks - whichever comes first."

Jasper smiled his big dimpled grin at Emmett, and at that moment, I was glad Emmett was in the barn with me. I couldn't form a sentence if I wanted to. Jasper looked magnificent on that horse, smiling like that.

The mood was interrupted by the barn door crashing open, followed by one of the hands, Jared, running in, breathless.

"Boss! Got a fence break in the South paddock, and the foals had already been turned out."

Emmett was immediately on alert. He knew as well as I did that if we lost any foals, we would be losing money. "Edward, give Jasper the tour," he barked at me. "Me and the boys can handle this."

"Okay, be careful," I called as he ran out of the barn with Jared. There could have been a number of reasons why the fence was broken, and we always had to be on alert for wranglers.

Jasper looked at me uncertainly, and I smiled at him. "Come on," I said. "They have it under control. Let me show you the rest of the ranch."

**JPOV**

Inhaling deeply, I relished the scents in the air; of fresh hay, horse, wildflowers, and last but not least - the manly, musky scent of the man riding beside me on his black quarter horse which he told me was named Eclipse. The late afternoon sun played on his hair, making it glow in all the different red tones one could imagine. We rode in comfortable silence, just taking in the beautiful summer day.

It was getting quite hot; I could feel the sweat dripping down the back of my neck, soaking the collar of my shirt uncomfortably. Casting a sideways glance, I could tell Edward was plagued by the heat as well. The sweat was beading on his forehead, running in beads down his neck. How I would love to lick up that bead, following its trail down under his shirt... This gorgeous man brought up all of my suppressed urges and I couldn't help myself - I indulged in fantasies that he could never share.

"There's a little creek up ahead, under those trees. We'll have a rest there, quench our thirst and water the horses, if you don't mind?" Edward said. _Oh Edward, If you only knew what kind of thirst I have..._

"Sure, sounds great!" I replied, "It's getting kinda hot out here in the sun."

I watched him gracefully dismount his horse, enjoying the view of his tight ass stretching the worn fabric of his jeans as he swung his leg over the horseback. His muscled back, his long legs, strong arms - they all fueled my fantasies to a whole new level.

Quickly, I adjusted my straining cock, before jumping down and joining him by the stream. We knelt in silence, and I removed my kerchief, dunking it in the water to wash up a bit. My shirt was getting soaked by the water streaming down the front, and I thought 'Fuck it' to myself, ripping it open and discarding it, so I could wash my upper body properly. The cold water felt heavenly running down my chest and caused my nipples to tighten into pebbled nubs.

A stifled gasp caused me to look up, catching Edward's eyes. Their bright jade colour had darkened considerably and his gaze was trained stiffly on my chest - he licked his lips, before looking up, meeting my eyes and quickly looking away. I guess I'm not the only one affected here after all? Could it really be? Could he have the same urges as me?

I kept my eyes fixed on him, as he too began to unbutton his shirt, not meeting my eyes. Inch by tantalizing inch, his pale chest with a light dusting of bronze hair was revealed; teasing me; taunting me; begging for my touch. After he shook his shirt off, he dipped his large hands in the creek and splashed himself, the water running in droplets down his sculpted chest, enhancing every dip and crevice. Involuntarily, a moan escaped me, making him catch my eyes.

Without my permission , my hand shot out, gripping his wrist. "Edward," I whispered, looking in his eyes, searching for acceptance. An almost imperceptible nod granted me what I wanted and I leaned forward, never releasing his wrist from my grasp.

Closing in, I could feel his warm breath on my moist skin, my nostrils filling with his scent; clouding my mind. As I drew closer, I could count each freckle on his nose, each eyelash as they fluttered shut. I licked my lips, just before brushing them gently against his soft mouth. Gently, testing his reaction, I moved my lips against his, nibbling slightly on his lower lip. A little squeak came from him and I withdrew slightly. His warm hand grasped my neck, drawing me closer again; tangling in my hair, pressing my mouth against his. He was taking control now. I opened my mouth; gripping his lower lip between mine; licking it softly; tasting him. I would never get enough of his taste. Loosening my grip on his wrist, I let my hand slide down and grab his; intertwining my fingers with his long digits. He accepted willingly, clenching my fingers tightly between his.

With a final peck, I withdrew from the best kiss of my existence, opening my eyes to take in his expression. He smiled. The biggest, happiest, most heart-melting, boyish smile I'd ever seen. His jade eyes were alight with emotion, beaming into mine. He lifted our entwined hands and pressed a kiss to each of my knuckles, holding my gaze. Pressing his forehead against mine, he simply said, "Thank you," before he released my hand and stood up.

**Puzzy: Thank you for reading! Review, and stay tuned for more! They ain't done yet!**

**Penny: Oh, no! There's lots more to come! *wink* Hey, Puzzy...wonder if they can tell who did which POV? *giggle***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Puzzy: Wow, I'm overwhelmed by the great interest this little diddy got!**

**Penny: Me too! **

**Puzzy: But readers - we're disappointed! *Shakes head***

**Penny: Hahahaha! Out of all the guesses on who did what POV, no one guessed right :( Yep, I am Edward, the 'confused cowboy' hehe**

**Puzzy: And I am Jasper, the blond sex god. LOL.**

**Penny: Hey! I'm a sex god too! *pout***

**Puzzy: You sure are! No doubt about that *winks* **

**Penny: *grin* that's better! ;) We do wanna thank our prereader, Mkmmsm, and our shiny new beta, LayneFaire. They clean up our messes :D**

**Puzzy: And they do it well! But any remaining errors are ours alone. And sadly, we don't own Twilight... But...**

**Penny: We do own Edrancher and Cowboysper (thanks to Heart of Darkness for those cute names ;) ) We hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!**

**Puzzy: Yeah, good times, Penny.. Good times :-D**

**Penny: Oh yes! :)**

**Puzzy: *mumbles something about gotta figure out that smiley soon***

**EPOV**

As I took my shirt and walked slowly back towards Eclipse, I was in a daze. My lips were tingling and my blood was on fire. After all the confusion, I finally understood. I knew why the girls' flowery scents didn't entice me. It was never meant to.

Placing my fingers against my lips, I tried to hold onto the sensation of Jasper's lips against mine and relive the feelings he stirred in me. I was overwhelmed at my epiphany.

I was destined to be with a man. But, in church, we were taught not to. Emmett, being a God-fearing man, made sure we were in church every Sunday, and I'd been told all my life that laying with men and having impure thoughts of men was wrong. What was I supposed to do? Emmett, nor anyone else, could never know.

When I reached Eclipse, I buried my face in her neck, taking a deep breath of her comforting scent. I shook, warring with myself, because I wanted more. Jasper's mouth felt incredible: soft, warm, wet, and just right, like I had found my home.

What was I going to do?

**JPOV**

My mind spun as I watched his tall frame walk towards the horses. What would this mean? Was he like me? A 'queer'? A 'fag'? An abomination, as my father called after me the night I ran?

I couldn't help it, my hand flew to my lips like, to prolong the sensation of his lips on mine. My head was swimming and my gut tingled still. It was the most incredible kiss I'd ever had - not that I'd had many though. Actually, the only kisses I'd had were the ones shared in secret with James; illicit; secretive; stolen. Not that this wasn't supposed to be secret, 'cause God knew what kind of trouble it'd get us both in, if it was ever discovered.

I couldn't wrap my head around it, really. What would happen now? Did Edward regret this? He didn't look like it, considering the smile he gave me and the thanks he expressed. But he walked away from me; left me standing there, shirtless, and with my heart in his hands, so to speak.

I would give him the world, if he'd let me, of that much I was certain. One shared moment of bliss, and I was his - undeniably, unfathomably, unconditionally his. If he didn't want me, too, I would be crushed.

How did we go on from here? I wasn't sure how to approach him - if I should just be casual and mount my horse like nothing had transpired, or if I should touch him somehow. He stood with his head leaned in to Eclipse's neck, petting her gently, threading his fingers in her black mane. I wasn't sure if any contact would spook him, or be welcomed.

If this was the first time he'd shared a kiss with a man, he was surely troubled. His brother being a religious man, I'm sure he was raised to shy away from people like me, raised to believe in Sodom and Gomorrah and God's punishment. But if God disapproved of a man loving another man, why did he make us this way? The bible told us to love our neighbor like ourselves - told us that love was the most sacred power in the universe. Should it matter with whom you shared that love?

Watching him carefully while he stood there talking quietly to his horse, I felt my heart clench. He was so amazingly beautiful. His penny-coloured hair in a wild mess around his head, his handsome face, his long limbs, big hands, strong build; but not overtly muscled - everything about him drew me in; made my heart flutter. In that moment, I knew I was in love with him.

I put my shirt back on and steeled my resolve. He remained lost in thought, still petting his horse absentmindedly. I couldn't let it lie - I had to know how he felt; what his thoughts were on this. I had to see if he by any chance felt the same way I did. Casually hooking my thumbs in my belt loops, I strode over to him, not touching, just standing close enough for him to feel my presence.

"Edward?"

**EPOV**

That one word from Jasper sealed my fate. I didn't care anymore if I was going to Hell for being with a man. All I knew was that the brief kiss Jasper and I shared made more of a difference than any of Bella Swan's touches had. His hand in mine felt right. Bella's was too small and dainty. I had to swallow my fear and admit to myself that this was how God made me. From a religious point of view, it was confusing, but I decided, with the sound of my name coming from Jasper's lips, that none of that mattered.

Raising my head from Eclipse's neck, I looked directly into those stormy blue eyes, and smiled.

With a loud exhale, Jasper smiled back. "So, am I right in what I'm assuming?" he drawled.

"Well, I didn't know before, but I know now, and the answer is yes, you're right."

Jasper's face lit up when he smiled widely, showing me those captivating dimples. Slowly, I raised my hand to trace one of them. Jasper stood still, letting me explore. From there, I boldly tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear, and he closed his eyes.

"Jasper?" I asked, and he opened his eyes, looking at me with curiosity.

"I...uh...don't know what to do. I've never...with anyone, not just a...man." Pausing, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. My mind was working faster than my mouth. "I mean..."

Jasper shushed me with a finger on my lips. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

I nodded.

"The main thing to remember is that we HAVE to keep our secret," Jasper visibly shivered, despite the heat, and I wondered what could've made him react like that. But then again, maybe I didn't want to know.

"Of course I will," I told him, and he nodded, some of the storm in his eyes replaced with relief.

**JPOV**

Edward's warm, sparkling eyes bore into mine, convincing me of his sincerity - obviously, he was nothing like James, who'd always seemed cold, even in the heat of passion. Edward was warmth, security, affection. His was so guileless, so comforting and honest that I would trust him, even with this secret.

Leaning forward, I pecked his lips chastely while squeezing his hand, before I turned to Sunrise, grabbing his reins and mounting him. "We better get back - it will get dark soon and I have to get situated at the bunk house before supper." Edward nodded his consent, put his shirt back on, and mounted Eclipse before we rode side by side, back to the house. We kept stealing glances at each other, catching each other's gaze while smiling slightly.

Back at the ranch, we turned down the horses, then Edward showed me the bunk house. It was nice enough - not too cramped, with decent beds. I didn't have much - basically just the clothes on my back, an extra shirt, and the Sunday clothes from yesterday - so unpacking was fast. Edward noticed my sparse belongings, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I left home in a hurry. Didn't make much sense to buy a lot of stuff while travelling, just to be burdened by baggage. I have to stock up soon, but I guess the mercantile in town has what I'll need?" I asked him.

"Yeah they do... You can ride in tomorrow and get it - I'll go with you, since we have to order some supplies anyway." He answered with a crooked smile curling the side of his mouth upwards. "If you're all set, follow me. Rose will ring the dinner bell soon, so we might as well wash up."

**EPOV**

Jasper nodded his assent, grabbed an extra shirt, and waited on the porch for me to get a clean shirt. When I came back out from the house, I led him to the small creek that ran near the edge of the main yard. The other hands were there, already washing, and I glanced at Jasper, who had taken the hint and stripped out of his shirt.

Forcing my eyes to look away from his lean body, I focused on getting my own shirt off.

"Where's the soap?" I called, and Seth gave it to me. While I knelt at the creek and scrubbed my upper body, I had to make myself keep my eyes on the water. Mine and Jasper's trip to the creek earlier, along with the resulting kiss and revelation, were fresh in my mind. And, being a man, I couldn't deny I wanted to kiss him again.

Despite the fact that I was going to Hell, I wanted to explore. Everything I felt with Jasper earlier was new, and now, it pestered me like an itch I couldn't reach. In my heart, it felt so promising.

"Hey Edward."

Shocked out of my musings, I raised my head to see who had called me. It was Paul, a big man with shaggy black hair and a kind smile.

"Yeah?"

"You're quiet today," he said, and I grinned.

"Just wondering about those foals," I lied to him. "I'd hate for any of them to get lost."

"Haven't you seen the boss yet?"

"No, why?" I asked, sitting back on my heels and grabbing a clean cloth to dry myself with. It felt good to be clean.

"We got all of them back in, and the fence fixed." He paused for a minute, looking confused. "Where have you been all day, anyway?"

Panic twisted in my gut, and I nonchalantly replied, "Showing the new hand around," before quickly glancing at Jasper. He didn't even look my way as he pulled on his clean shirt.

"Hey, Jasper," I called, and Jasper turned around. "Guys, this is our new hand, Jasper Whitlock." All of the hands greeted him and shook his hand, introducing themselves. I took the opportunity to put on my fresh shirt and head up to the house, my mind still spinning.

**JPOV**

After supper, Edward and I went to check on the horses while the rest of the guys settled down on the porch of the bunk house with their whiskey bottles and cigarettes. We could hear the faint sounds of their laughter and friendly arguments while we strode across the yard to the barn. The electricity crackled between us in the humid, hot, night air. Once we were out of sight behind the barn, he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. Bracing his forearms beside my head, he looked me deeply in the eyes; the faint light of the moon reflected in those seas of green.

For a while, we just stood there, smiling at each other. Following the curve of his eyebrow with my finger, I then caressed his cheek softly and grabbed his chin, guiding his lips to mine for another kiss. Tracing the seam of his lips with my tongue, I searched for entrance. I wanted to taste him, feel his tongue in my mouth, devour him. My gut was on fire from the emotions he stirred in me; I couldn't wait a second longer to be connected with him.

His tongue tentatively touched mine and it was pure heaven. Warm and wet, he let it explore and taste me in return. I could feel my cock hardening, straining against my jeans and I let out a breathless whimper. His hands tangled in my hair, holding me to him, while his hips connected with mine, desperate for friction. I could feel his hardness against mine, rubbing against the coarse fabric, his panting breaths tickling my neck.

While this was absolutely delicious; being absolutely head over heels for him, I still couldn't help but become a little spooked. This was insane - I'd only met him yesterday, only found out his preference a couple of hours ago! My mind and body were at war. I didn't want this to just be about physical gratification; I had true feelings for Edward, of that I had no doubt. And he was so innocent, so inexperienced - I didn't want to take advantage of his eagerness, of his new found knowledge of himself.

"Edward," I panted, "slow down, Sugar - we're not alone around here." I let my head fall back against the barn wall, slowing my breaths and resting my hands on his narrow hips. He rested his forehead on my collar bone, fighting for control. I gently stroked his back, holding him to me still. I didn't want to lose the connection, just slowing him down a bit until the time was right. "I really want to keep going, but it's not safe to do here."

Raising his head, he gave me a final, chaste kiss before breaking away from me. "Come on, we better check on the horses and head to bed. Don't want anyone to get suspicious." His eyes were alight with happiness and some unknown emotion.

We checked on the horses and casually said good night in front of the bunk house. While I settled under my blanket, images of Edward assaulted my overheated mind. I was still very much wound up from our make-out sessions earlier and my cock once again stirred to life.

I could hear the others breathing heavily in sleep - all was quiet, so I guessed it would be safe to indulge. I grabbed my cock in my fist, smearing the already present precum around the head, slicking it up. Desperate to keep quiet, I bit into my pillow while I furiously worked over my aching hardness. The hot skin slid easily over the swollen head, sending jolts of pleasure through my system. It didn't take much - I was on edge from his kisses, the feel of his calloused hands in mine, his hard cock against mine behind the barn. With a small grunt, I released all over my hand and stomach in thick, white ropes. It felt like it went on forever, black spots dancing behind my eyelids, my sack almost crawling into my body, it was so intense. Never had I come so hard in all of my 25 years.

Grabbing my dirty shirt from earlier, I quietly cleaned myself up before laying back down. I fell asleep that night with images of my beautiful man dancing behind my closed eyelids.

**EPOV**

After saying goodnight to Jasper, I went in the house and briefly bade Emmett and Rosalie goodnight, before taking the steps two at a time to get to my room. Once inside, I pushed the table next to my bed against the door to create a barrier, or at least a hindrance, so I wouldn't be disturbed. Not that anyone would anyway, but I wanted to be safe.

Quickly shedding my clothes, I laid them on the end of my bed, then slid under the cool sheet, kicking the blanket to the end of the bed. The summer heat lingered in my second floor room, sometimes making it too hot to sleep.

Laying there in the silence, I listened to the crickets chirping outside and tried to make sense of what I was feeling. I'd never been interested in any of the girls in town. Anything even remotely sexual was foreign. I worked around the hands long enough to know the mechanics, but honestly, in hindsight, their stories of having sex with women never interested me.

They would talk and laugh about the women in the saloon with the painted faces and the clothes that showed parts of their bodies that should never see the light of day. It was disgusting, really.

But once, we had a hand named Quil. He was kind of small, but a hard worker. He had dark, unruly hair and chocolate eyes, and once, while we were taking an afternoon off to swim in the pond, I caught him taking a leak behind a tree. Of course, I quickly walked away, but spent the rest of the afternoon waist deep in water to hide my hardness.

At that time, I didn't know what that meant, but now, I did. It never occurred to me until I had my very first kiss by one Jasper Whitlock. I was drawn to him from the moment I saw him in church, but I was oblivious to what it meant.

The moment his lips touched mine, it all fell into place. It was crazy and made no sense, but the truth is the truth, and the feelings that coursed through my body at the contact with him didn't lie, either.

Then, tonight, behind the barn, I couldn't help myself. My mind was in a lust filled fog. I wanted to know how everything felt, right then. It was a bold move, pushing myself against him, but I was dizzy with desire.

When Jasper licked my lips and I opened my mouth, I couldn't believe how wonderful, how intimate, it felt to have his tongue sliding against mine. He tasted faintly like coffee and just like...Jasper. I didn't want to stop. We were connected in a way I'd never known.

With those thoughts and feelings taking over my mind, my hand moved on it's own, sliding under the sheet to press against my aching cock. I hissed slightly at the contact; it felt unbelievably good. The tip of my cock was wet and I wondered if I finished before I started. No, I couldn't have. Touching myself felt so good, even though I knew it was wrong.

While I let my mind take over with the thoughts of how good Jasper's firm body felt against my own, I wrapped my fingers around my cock and pulled once. It felt so good, I shoved my free hand in my mouth to stifle the cry that wanted to escape.

I wanted to go slow and savour the bliss I was feeling, but once I started, my mind was racing. I remembered the feel of Jasper's tongue in my mouth, hot and soft, and the noises our kisses made when we parted. I remembered how he smelled, warm and manly.

Pulling my cock hard and fast now, I felt heat spread throughout my body, making my forehead bead with sweat. My breathing was harsh and ragged, and the images in my mind came quicker.

Sparkling cerulean eyes.

Blond waves blowing in the breeze.

Sun shining on sweaty skin.

Being pressed up against him against the barn, knowing I caused the same feelings in him as he did me.

And with that last thought, the dam burst and my hips snapped up to meet my hand as streams of hot come painted my stomach and chest. Watching myself come only made it more intense, and I shuddered violently, my fist in my mouth, knuckles white.

When I was done, I let go of my softening cock and lay there, completely sated and wishing for a breeze to cool my sweaty, heated body. My breathing was uneven still, but was calming.

Eventually, I sat up and fumbled through my clothes for my shirt, carefully cleaning myself up. When I finished, I slipped on my nightshirt and moved my table back where it belonged. I then lay on top of the sheet on my bed, and sighed. In that moment, I knew I was completely invested in Jasper, and I couldn't help but wonder: how could something that felt so right be wrong?

**JPOV**

A couple of days went by, and soon I settled into the ranch routines. My chores consisted of everything from mucking the stalls, grooming the horses, assisting mares during foaling, rounding up colts in the pasture, to weeding Mrs. Rosalie's garden. We were treated well at the double C. The missus made us hearty meals to sustain working men. El Patrón, as some of the Hispanic hands that came by occasionally referred to Emmett, was a kind employer as long as you did your job. And Edward...

Well, Edward was kind of a foreman, I found out. He was Emmett's right hand man, supervising and assisting the hands on the more demanding jobs, like dividing the colts to be sold from the breeding stock. He was everywhere I looked, never slipping past my attention. Maybe because I was so tuned in to him? We hadn't had a new tryst since that first night, and I was growing antsy for my boy.

My boy... I didn't even know if he was mine, or if it was merely an experiment for him. I didn't think so, considering the tenderness in his touches and emotions in his eyes, but I couldn't help but wonder. He hadn't sought me out at all. He had barely spoken two words to me yet, besides chores and the occasional greeting.

Thursday morning, Emmett told Edward that he wanted him to take one of us hands and ride to the north pasture to round up the pregnant brood mares out there, to bring them back for the foaling. It would be a long trip; at least 5 days - maybe more. My gut clenched - it was up to Edward whom he would choose to bring, but I wanted him to pick me, so badly. I wasn't sure what he'd do, considering our limited contact. I didn't know where he stood, and it left me jittery. I stared into my coffee cup with a stiff neck, trying to remain casual while waiting for his verdict, so to speak.

Looking down the table on all of us, Edward held the perfect poker face, not even looking at me.

"I think I'll take Jasper - introduce him to the further pastures along the way. He hasn't seen them yet. The brood mares are usually good tempered, so it shouldn't be too difficult for two men. I need as many as possible of you guys here; three of you have to take the colts to the auction on Saturday and the rest of you have to manage the daily chores while we're all away."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He wasn't avoiding me. He actually wanted to be alone with me, for almost a week! That couldn't mean that he just wanted to call it off - it had to mean something more. It had to! Shooting him a quick glance, I nodded my assent while curling my lips in a tiny smile.

**EPOV**

Seeing Jasper's barely there smile let me know I made my point. I saw the glances he had given me over the past few days. I knew he was confused about my behaviour, but I wasn't avoiding him on purpose. I was afraid that if we had any contact in public, that I'd mess up or something. I would guard our secret with my life. Not least to save his.

There was no doubt I missed him. I missed feeling him against me, his kisses, and our conversation. It was hard to be so close but unable to act with him as I wanted to. If he only knew how frustrated I'd been. The last time I saw him in the pasture, shirt off and sweaty, I had to go to the outhouse to get some relief so I wouldn't embarrass myself.

Since that night against the barn, my dreams had been filled with nothing but Jasper, and if anyone knew the content of those dreams, I would surely be damned to Hell, or hanging in a noose as crow's fodder. Just yesterday morning, I woke up panting and sweating with a mess in my bed. That scared me. I didn't know what was going on, and I couldn't say anything to anyone, for fear of embarrassment and questions I wouldn't be able to answer.

Another reason I hadn't talked to him was because summers were so busy. Something always needed to be done. So, when Emmett told me about going to get the brood mares, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to take Jasper. We could be alone and talk and really get to know each other. While I watched him work, I realized I wanted to know every little detail about him.

However, I didn't like it when he interacted with the other hands. I went into the bunkhouse to get Jacob and Jasper was sitting at the table, with Seth, Tyler, and Riley, playing cards. Jasper was laughing loudly, his head thrown back, and it looked like he was in the middle of rolling a smoke. When he recovered from laughing, he glanced at me then showed me the tip of his pink tongue as he licked the edge of the rolling paper.

I got hard. Instantly. I took off my hat to try to cover myself without anyone noticing. When Jasper stuck his smoke in his mouth and lit it with a match, I was well aware of the smirk on his lips. He was a teasing bastard, and he knew it. After that, I spent almost an hour in the outhouse.

Shaking my head slightly and bringing my thoughts back to the present, I dismissed the group, except Jasper. The rest of the hands filed out of the kitchen, and Jasper approached me.

"You'll need to pack for a week," I told him, and his eyes widened for a split second before he gave me his breathtaking dimpled grin.

"Yes, boss."

**Penny: Well! There y'all have it! I really hope they enjoyed it, Puzzy.**

**Puzzy: I do too! Now they've read it - GO REVIEW PPL! And stay tuned for the next installment - coming soon, to a computer screen near you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Penny: Dang, Puzzy, these boys got a mind of their own!**

**Puzzy: If we're not careful, they'll go on without us!**

**Penny: They better not! I'll hunt 'em down!**

**Puzzy: Me too! I don't wanna miss anything. They're smoking hot ;-)**

**Penny: Hell yeah! And they make me swoooon.**

**Puzzy: You said it, Sister! Now, what do you say - should we let the girls and guys read?**

**Penny: Yep! But first, we wanna thank Mkmmsm and Layne Faire, for being our dream team and making our writing readable ;) You girls rock!**

**Puzzy: Yeah, thank you girls! Sadly, we don't own Twilight... But...**

**Penny: If we did, we'd lasso these boys together and have our way with them! Mwahaha :)**

**Puzzy: Wait, don't we already have our way with them?**

**Penny: HAHAHA YES! Now, read, peeps, and enjoy!**

**JPOV**

I packed up my stuff and went to the missus for supplies,unable to wipe the grin of my face. The thought of spending a week in privacy with Edward - of getting the chance to know him, really know him; both his mind and body, had me reeling. I'm sure Mrs. Rosalie thought I was a loon, between my facial expression and the way I kept whistling through my teeth. She studied me,her expression indecipherable, while I packed up our cans with beans, the hard tack and bacon, coffee beans and the loaves of bread that she offered me.

Once our supplies and my bedroll were securely packed in my saddle bags, I went to the nearby paddock to fetch Sunrise. I found Edward already there saddling Eclipse, his own saddle bags leaning against the fence beside him. I led Sunrise over, tying him to the fence too, while I started getting him cleaned up to prevent any saddle sores during the long trip. Edward looked up, shooting me a quick, but happy, smile. His jade eyes sparkled in the sunlight, portraying so many emotions in that brief glance.

Soon we were on our way, riding side by side again. We talked about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company and getting to know the other person. He had a sweet soul, so helpful and caring, so considerate of other people. He told me about his Ma and Pa, and how they died far too soon. He told me about Emmett, Rosalie and EJ - how they were his only living family - all he had left in this world. He owned half of the ranch, but was quite content with letting Emmett run the business, liking his role as foreman.

"I've never had the desire to marry. Never found a girl I liked, and now I know why," he shot me a shy glance, blushing most adorably, "so I never saw the need for property and homesteads, even when Emmett suggested that I should build one for the future. Now, I don't know. Logically, I know we can never step forward, but I'd love nothing more than to build a life with you. To wake up with you every morning in my arms...," he trailed off, looking down on his saddle horn, seemingly afraid he'd said too much.

My heart clenched at his words, knowing the truth in them; we could never be a couple in the eyes of the world. It didn't stop me from wishing so badly that we could have what he filled me with joy to know we shared the same feelings yet sadness of the utopia of it all. I could picture us sitting on a porch swing, old and grey, holding hands and smoking our cigarettes, with our great-nieces and nephews playing in the yard. An impossible dream, but such a pretty picture.

"Edward, don't be embarrassed. I wish we could too. I long for it, so much it hurts. I've never felt like this for anyone. I want to be as close to you as possible. Hell, If I could, I'd crawl into your chest and stay there!" I said with a small laugh. "It's a difficult path God has given us. We'll just have to learn to cope. We're gonna have to steal moments together in privacy, hide our true selves away from the world, but I think you're worth it. You _are_ worth it... To me...You are worth every heart ache, every sad moment, every tear. Just by being you, you outweigh all the sadness of this damned life."

**EPOV**

Looking over, I saw the honesty in Jasper's eyes. "You're worth it for me, too," I replied softly, welcoming his small smile. Focusing my attention back on the road, I became lost in my thoughts. Of course, I didn't want to die for wanting a man, but what really nagged my mind was Emmett and Rosalie. If they ever found out, what would they do?

All sorts of images riddled my mind. Emmett firing Jasper and kicking me out. Rosalie telling me I'm an abomination and not letting me be around EJ anymore. Emmett telling me to confess to the church. All those thoughts scared me, but there was nothing I could do. It was too late, and I had no doubt that I'd been born this way.

That made me wonder what would have happened if Jasper never came to town. Would I have married a woman, settled down on a homestead, had children? Just the thought of settling down with a woman made me cringe. And having children with one? It wouldn't be possible. I knew Sheriff Swan wanted me to settle down with Bella, but I couldn't. I couldn't betray my feelings, or Jasper, like that. Once again, I wondered why, if these feelings were so wrong, did God make me this way?

But, then again, what would happen if I told Emmett and he accepted it? Could that be possible? It was too hard to tell, and I knew I couldn't risk it.

"You alright, Edward?" Jasper asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I answered him, not taking my eyes off the road.

"You seem to be thinking hard."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I think I know what you're thinking," Jasper said quietly.

"You do?" I asked, looking over at him. His blue eyes were stormy again.

"Yeah. You're wondering the same thing I did when I knew I didn't like women."

"And what's that?" I asked, a little miffed at the conversation in general.

"You want to know why," Jasper said simply.

"Yeah, I do."

"God is a mystery, Edward," Jasper told me kindly. "We don't know why He does what He does, and who are we to question it? But, I like to think He made us this way for a reason, and that it's everyone else with the problem." He chuckled lightly, then, and I offered him a small smile.

"It would be nice if it were like that."

Jasper nudged Sunshine closer so our knees were brushing while we rode. We fell into silence again, the only sounds around us those of the horses' hooves hitting the packed earth and the grasses of the prairie waving in the hot breeze. The clear blue sky contained no clouds; there wasn't any chance of rain. The sun climbed rapidly, causing sweat to roll down my temples and chest.

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out my handkerchief to wipe my brow and neck. It was getting on toward noon. The horses were gonna need a rest and a drink.

"We're going to have to water the horses soon," I mused out loud

"I know," Jasper answered. "It's damn hot."

"The creek runs all along Emmett's spread. We're going to have to go East to get there, through the grass."

"Well, let's get a move on then," Jasper winked, then urged Sunrise into the grass.

**JPOV**

After the short break at the creek, we rode all afternoon. When the sun started to set, Edward pointed towards a small group of scrawny trees at a bend in the creek.

"There's our campsite. The trees offer a little shade when its hot and protection from the wind and rain when the weather's bad. I have a small tent packed - it's not much, but it's nicer than being out in the open." He smiled mischievously at me, a naughty gleam in his eye. My gut clenched, accompanied by an uncomfortable tightening in my pants. Hard on's on horseback were NOT pleasant. I chuckled and spurred Sunrise, urging him to get over there faster.

We worked well together, setting up smoothly and without any trouble. The horses enjoyed the freedom of being without saddles, rolling in the dirt to rid themselves of sweat and flies. I collected firewood while Edward filled our canteens from the bubbling creek. Soon the fire blazed, the bacon sizzled over the flames and the beans were poured in a pan to heat. I cut a few pieces of bread, laid out our plates, then headed toward the creek for a quick clean-up.

Shedding my shirt while I went, I suddenly felt Edward's eyes on me - like a small tingling sensation in the back of my neck. Smiling to myself, I decided to play it up a little. Loosening the first couple of buttons of my fly, I let my jeans sag a bit lower on my hips to reveal the dimples on my lower back.

Reaching the water, I quickly shed my boots, jeans and drawers, jumping in head first for a proper wash. I hadn't had a bath since my last night at the hotel, and I was feeling rather rank.

When I splashed to the surface and shook my head to clear my eyes, I spotted a dumbstruck Edward standing at the brink. He had also shed his shirt and was removing his boots, trying to balance on one foot by doing small hops on the spot. I broke out laughing; he looked so adorable standing there, half naked and jumping about on one foot. I swam over to the brink and stood up, distracting him with my naked body - then splashed him with the cold water, making him scream like a sissy.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, you bastard!" He screamed out laughing and jumped in after me, chasing me up the creek. He still wore his jeans, the soaking wet fabric slowing him down and giving me an advantage. I dodged his moves and swam around him, then jumped on his back before dunking him under the water. He came back up, sputtering and blowing water out his nose.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna give it to me? Doesn't seem like you're up to the job now, does it?" I couldn't help but flirt a little. "Do you wanna give it to me, Edward? Hmm?" Leading him with me into more shallow water, I turned him around in my arms, embracing his shoulders.

We were so close I could feel his every breath on my cool that this was the first time we'd been skin to skin, the notion turned me on more than anything before. His hardened nubs rubbed against my chest and the goose flesh prickled on his arms. I could also feel something else hardening, in spite of the coarse and soaked fabric separating us.

Gently stroking my hands up and down his back, I finally grabbed his neck, threading my fingers through his wild but wet hair. His eyelids fluttered shut in anticipation, his lips parted, his pink tongue peeking out to lick his lower lip. Hungry for his mouth, I crashed my lips on his. There was nothing gentle about this kiss - it was pure lust.

Suddenly, I felt his hands on the cheeks of my ass, kneading them gently. His hands were so warm in contrast to the cool water and a needy moan escaped me. Our tongues tangled, licking every crevice of the other's mouth, tasting, trying, exploring. Our teeth clanked and I grabbed his lower lip between my teeth, giving it a gentle tug. He hissed, then groaned, his hand travelling to my hip, resting there.

He opened his eyes to look at me; asking for permission. I nodded, but surprised him by beating him to it. I needed to touch him so badly. I grabbed the waistband of his soaked jeans and drawers, pulling them down, while my free arm wrapped around his shoulders.

His warm, swollen length brushed against my forearm, causing jolts of electricity shoot through me, straight to my own hard cock. Never before had I felt another man's dick. Frantic in my need for him, I tore off his remaining clothes while he braced himself on my hip and shoulder.

Finally, we were both in our birthday suits and time seemed to freeze. We stood there, looking in each other's faces, waiting for the other one to make the first move. It seemed monumental - the frantic need still there, but buried under the severity of the moment. Locked in his gaze, I moved my hand from his shoulder; trailing it down his sinewy muscled chest and abs. I paused to rest there, just below his navel, his whole body trembling in anticipation.

My mouth met his in a searing, gentle, warm kiss. Licking his lips, I moved my hand lower, before finally grasping his waiting prick. He was a big boy, certainly. Long and thick, with a swollen, bulbous head. I cautiously moved my hand up and down, eliciting a strangled whimper from him and making his mouth fall open. His head fell forward, his forehead resting against mine. "Oh... Jasper... Feels... Unbelievable...," he gasped out.

Feeling more confident now, I sped up my movements, enjoying his reactions; his small whimpers, half-cries and outbursts. After a little while, his hand moved from my hip; searching out my straining cock. When his long fingers wrapped around me, my whole world imploded.

Stars were shooting behind my eyelids and I had to concentrate all my efforts not to shoot right then and there. My ministrations faltered while his started; his palm running over the swollen head of my arousal; sending ripples up my spine. "Edward, oh yes! Yes! Oh Lord that feels good..."

His courage seemed to pick up at my outburst; he began squeezing and gliding his hand up and down in earnest. I resumed my caressing of his cock; both of us panting and moaning, standing thigh deep in the cold water. Our foreheads met; shared breaths and small, tender kisses combined to bring us closer towards our peak. The fingers of his other hand tangled in my hair at the back of my head.

All of a sudden, Edward started twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the head; sending me into a tail spin of epic proportions. The coil in my stomach unravelled, fireworks erupted and I came; screaming out his name in a hoarse voice. When my seed coated his hand and cock, his knees buckled, and with a clenched jaw, a strangled grunt and wild eyes boring into mine, I felt his release hit my cold skin.

I rinsed my hand in the water before wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, hugging him to me with all of my strength. As long as I'd live, I'd never forget how my bronze-haired boy made me feel that day in the cold stream.

**EPOV**

I clung to Jasper for dear life. Never have I had an experience like this, and my mind reeled. I just had my very first sexual experience. Jasper...a man...touched me and brought me pleasure. Getting off by myself felt different. This was real, and I couldn't deny my feelings now if I wanted to. I wanted Jasper, now and always. I'd do whatever it took to keep him mine.

His large, calloused hands stroked my cold back, and it felt heavenly. I couldn't help myself; I cuddled into him, wordlessly begging him to hold me tighter. When he did, I sighed contentedly.

After a moment, Jasper murmured, "You're cold."

"Yeah," I answered, "and hungry, but I don't want to move."

Jasper's soft laughter rumbled through his chest, against mine.

"Me neither, Sugar, but we gotta get warm."

We got out of the creek slowly, gathered our clothes, and returned to the fire. Never having seen a man besides myself completely bare, I couldn't help sneaking glances at Jasper. Maybe it was me, but damn he was a glorious sight. Supper was done and on our plates, kept warm by the heat of the fire. The smell made my stomach rumble. I went to the small tent and gathered some clothes, a blanket, and a rope out of one of my saddlebags, then dressed quickly. Jasper stood next to me, pulling on his own clothes, and I smiled at him before I went to make sure the horses were settled for the night.

They were only a few feet away, munching on grass, and I hobbled them to a nearby tree so they wouldn't wander too far.

When I finished, I laid my wet clothes out on some tall prairie grass to dry. Smiling to myself, I cursed Jasper for provoking me until I got them wet.

While I walked back to the fire, I found that I felt relaxed and comfortable...happy, even. It felt normal...right...being out here with Jasper. I could do this always, I thought. I looked at Jasper, sitting next to the fire, with his long legs stretched out in front of him. The fire made his drying hair look like it had been set aflame. He leaned back, propped on his arms, looking up at the night sky. My God, he was beautiful.

Jasper sat up when I walked up and sat beside him. With a smile, he handed me my plate, and we started eating. For some reason, the bacon and beans tasted like a feast, but, somehow I knew it wasn't just because I was hungry. It had a lot to do with the company.

"Have you ever been out to round up brood mares?" I asked him, waiting when he nodded and swallowed before answering.

"Yeah, where I worked before, but you knew that already, didn't you?" He smirked at me, and I smiled, looking down into my plate.

"I figured you did, but I wanted...no, needed...time alone with you," I admitted softly.

"Me too," Jasper answered while I continued eating. "Thank you for choosing me to come with you out here."

I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand so Jasper wouldn't see my food. "Like I would have picked anybody else. When Emmett told me I had to go get the mares, I knew who would be coming with me. That is, I hoped I knew. I didn't know if you would say yes."

Frowning, Jasper asked, "Why would I say no?"

"Because of the last few days," I answered, before taking a drink of water from my canteen.

"Edward," Jasper said quietly, "I know how this has to work. You don't. I know you have to just about ignore me in public, but that's alright, if I get to be with you like this once in a while. I admit, I'll never be satisfied with this kind of arrangement, but it's all we have."

Sighing, I set my empty plate next to me. "Why are people the way they are?"

"I don't know, sugar, but they don't matter right now." He slid closer to me, placing his plate on mine before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "All that matters right now is that we're here, by ourselves...," he kissed my neck softly, sending tingles down my back.

"For this week," he continued, "all we have to worry about is us."

Using his hand, he turned my face to his, kissing me gently once, then again. Shifting in the grass, I pulled him to me with a smile and pressed my lips to his. We kissed softly, slowly, with no urgency, just enjoying each other. When we needed to breathe, I pulled away gently, then stood up, smiling down at him. He looked at me like he lost his puppy, causing me to laugh.

"I'm going to wash the dishes then we can go to bed," I grinned, and his eyes lit up.

"Well, let me help you, sugar," he drawled,standing to join me. I swore the sound of his sultry voice would surely be the death of me.

We took the dishes, a cloth, and the cake of soap I had brought down to the creek, and in no time, we were drying the clean dishes and stacking them next to the ring of stones that contained the fire. Then, with a naughty grin, Jasper pulled me by the front of my shirt into the tent.

Laughing, we fell together on the floor of the tent, me on top of Jasper. Still smiling, I looked down into his gorgeous shining eyes. It seemed like the tension in the tent multiplied by ten. Our smiles faded, Jasper's eyes darkened, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I kissed him; a long, firm kiss, that left my whole body tingling. When I pulled back, he licked his lips and hummed, closing his eyes, then surprised me by rolling us onto our sides.

He pressed sweet kisses all over my face, making me chuckle, then moved his mouth down to my neck, the sensation causing my breath to hitch.

"Can I kiss you here?" He whispered against the skin of my throat, and I leaned my head back, whispering out a "yes".

He gave me a warm, wet, sucking kiss against the side of my throat, and I moaned softly, pulling the collar of my shirt aside, inviting him to do more. He took advantage of my offer, kissing and sucking all the way over to my shoulder, where he bit me gently.

"Jasper!" I gasped, pushing him back so I could get out of my shirt. Sitting up, he did the same, and I stared at his broad chest and dark pebbled nipples, wanting to taste them.

"Jasper...," I breathed, "can I?"

"Please...," he whispered. I scooted right up to him, taking in his beauty with my eyes before tentatively running my fingers over his chest. Jasper leaned his head back, sighing, and it made me bold, knowing he liked my explorations.

Nervously wetting my lips, I leaned forward to place a small kiss on his collarbone. His breath hitched, and I trailed my hands down his sides, holding him at his ribs, while kissing a slow path from his collarbone to the center of his chest. He propped all his weight on one hand, bringing the other up to tangle in my hair. His move spurred me on, and I groaned lightly against his skin before moving my kisses lower. Letting go of his left side, I brought my thumb up and skimmed it over his nipple, causing Jasper to gasp. I loved that I got this kind of reaction from him.

Feeling even bolder, I ran my thumbnail over his nipple, flicking it slightly. He let go of my hair and caught my wrist, raising his head to look at me. His cheeks were flushed, red lips open, and eyes wild. I was taken aback by his beauty.

"You're so gorgeous, Jasper," I whispered, and before I knew what had happened,he'd pinned me underneath him, his tongue pushing into my mouth.

Groaning, I let his tongue in to play with mine. We kissed hard and urgent, like we did in the creek, Jasper 's hips pushing into my thigh. He was hard. Hell, I was hard too, but I pushed on his shoulders gently, ending our kiss.

"Jasper...wait...," I panted, and immediately, he looked apologetic.

"What did I do? Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.

Smiling, I replied, "You didn't do anything; I'm fine, but...," I felt myself blushing, and Jasper stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"What is it? Why are you embarrassed? You never have to be embarrassed with me, Edward."

"I...uh...I just..."

"Edward...sugar...talk to me, please...," Jasper whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Jasper, I'm a man..."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," he teased, kissing me again.

"Funny...but..."

"But what?" he asked, kissing my shoulder softly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want..." I huffed out a sigh. "I want to be cuddled..." I whispered, embarrassed, and I felt Jasper smile against my skin.

Suddenly mad, I pushed Jasper off of me and moved over to the other side of the tent, laying out my bedroll. Jasper sat next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I ignored it.

"Edward," Jasper said, but I shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone, Jasper. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

He kept his hand on my shoulder. "No, Edward, I want to know what I did to piss you off."

Sighing, I plopped down on my ass and looked at him. Even with the troubled look on his face, he looked beautiful.

"You laughed at me, because I acted like a girl," I mumbled, my anger replaced by embarrassment. "Might as well paint my fucking boots pink."

Jasper chuckled and I shot him a warning glare. He quickly sat beside me and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Edward, you didn't sound like a girl," he said. "I asked you what you wanted and you told me. I smiled because it was sweet, that's all."

I looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. "Sweet?"

"Not like girl sweet, Edward," he sighed. "Even though we are men, we are human."

"Yeah," I said quietly. What came out of Jasper's mouth next surprised me. I never thought I would hear him say those words.

"I like to be cuddled, too, you know."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Course I do," he smiled gently. "I can't be rugged and sexy all the time, you know."

Chuckling, I straddled his lap and took his face in my hands. "But you are..." I told him sincerely, staring into his eyes.

"And you think you're not?"

I smiled at him, then leaned in to kiss his soft lips. He welcomed my kiss and didn't try to deepen it; we just brushed our lips together softly. Pulling back a bit, Jasper scooted out from under me and laid down on my bedroll, pulling me with him. He laid behind me, pulling me close against his chest, his hand resting on my stomach. I pulled the blanket over us, relishing in the feel of his warmth against me and his soft breaths against the back of my neck.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Jasper pressed a kiss against the back of my neck and pulled me closer. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:**

**Puzzy: Phew.. I love those boys HARD...**

**Penny: *snicker* You said hard...**

**Puzzy: Yes, Beavis, I did.. *eyeroll***

**Penny: Shut it, Butthead...everyone gets to act like a dork sometimes...sheesh...**

**Puzzy: And you're especially good at it *snickers* - naw, just kidding. **

**Penny: I am adorkable :) Now, we hope y'all enjoyed this chap. Please review and let us know :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Puzzy: OMG, Penny.. I've fallen in luuuuuurve...**

**Penny: Tell me bout it, girl! The boys... *sigh***

**Puzzy: Hush.. Just.. Let me sit in my corner and swoon in peace...**

**Penny: LOL :) They ARE addicting, aren't they?**

**Puzzy: They're like my own brand of heroin.. NO! Strike that line.. That was sooo unoriginal..**

**Penny: What you talking about? They ARE my heroin! Hahahah!**

**Puzzy: Smack and Crack - what a pair.. That's their new nick name.. Oh, well, we better let the people read - we have so much good stuff for them this chapter :D**

**Penny: LMAO! Wonder which one's which...Ooh! Yes we do! A very special thank you goes out to Mkmmsm and Layne Faire...they make our writing all shiny! We love you girls!**

**Puzzy: And a big thanks to our readers, reviewers, and alerters - you girls and guys are the salt on our egg sandwiches! Oh, and as a treat, this chapter is where we REALLY start earning that M-rating!**

**Penny: YEP! *wiggles brows* As always, we do not own Twilight, cause if we did...**

**Puzzy: We'd be riding on a horse with these boys into the sunset...**

**Penny: *claps hand over Puzzy's mouth* Shhh! No spoilers! LOL Read and enjoy!**

**Mkmmsm: *waves* Hello everyone! I am LOVING this fic! Sooooo much! Wait till you get to the part where... and then... oh, gosh, wait till... Enjoy! :-)**

**Layne: *tackles Mkmmsm* SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You'll give away the good stuff! **

**JPOV**

I woke up at first light, still in the same spooning position we fell asleep in. My beautiful boy laying in my arms, his hair tickling my nose, his warm back pressed against my chest. My morning wood pressed against his lower back and, with every breath he took, he rubbed against me slightly. The sensation drove me insane. Even through the thick denim, he managed to send tingles up my spine.

An evil plan developed in my lust-filled morning haze. I was gonna wake up my boy, but not in the traditional way. Carefully, I retracted my arm from under his head - he'd been using my bicep for a pillow - and turned him on his back. Ever so gently, I began to unbutton his button fly, trying to keep him from waking up. Once undone, I opened up his pants as wide as I could. His drawstring was tightened in a knot that I cautiously undid, easing the material down his narrow hips.

Now, he laid bare before me; his cock awoken before the rest of him. It stood proud, straining towards his belly button, tempting me to lick it. But not yet. I'd enjoy much more of him first. I hovered above him, starting my journey down his body. I began by placing a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips. Gliding my lips over his sharp jaw with a hint of stubble, my mouth found his neck and nibbled behind his ear.

He began to make small sounds of contentment, his eyelids fluttering a little. I stopped, waiting for him to settle again, before licking his prominent collar bone, enjoying the silky texture of the skin there. His chest was nearly smooth with only a slight dusting of dark brown hair in the center. His nipples were a dusky pink and I couldn't resist a lick around each of them; making them pebble against my tongue. I had a hard time containing my own moan at the sensation of them in my mouth.

The dim lighting from the first rays of sun made him look almost ethereal - like an angel come down from heaven.

Trailing down his abs with small licks, I finally arrived at his navel, dipping into and circling around it. He stirred in earnest now, but I'd come too close to my goal to stop now. His pulsing erection virtually hit me on the chin with each of his heartbeats; already dripping with wetness at the tip.

Opening wide, I touched the tip with my tongue, lapping up the pearl of his seed from the slit, before engulfing it with my mouth. It tasted salty, tangy and musky; like man and sex and Edward. The warm wetness around his cock woke him up completely; his hands flew to my hair, tangling in the locks and holding my head still.

"Oh Lord... Jasper, what are you doing?" He gasped in wonder and surprise. I responded by twirling my tongue around the head, rubbing the ridge and the sensitive underside gently. His hips jerked up, causing the head to hit the back of my throat. I gagged slightly, removing my mouth, before I responded with a wink, "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

"Oh my...," Edward fell back against the bedroll, but kept his hands in my hair.

Grabbing around the base, I once again brought the head into my mouth, starting to bob my head up and down while sucking. I jerked my hand in time with the movements of my head and rested my free arm across his pelvis to keep him from bucking again. I didn't think he'd appreciate me gagging on him a second time He made the most amazing noises; whimpers, moans and groans; the occasional outburst of 'Jasper'; all of it serving to turn me on even more. My erection strained against my jeans, the precum soaking my drawers. My hips moved of their own accord, rubbing against the bedroll underneath me, searching desperately for friction.

Who could have known that having another man's private parts in my mouth would arouse me so? Sucking in earnest, I began rubbing my tongue against the sensitive underside again and picked up speed. I moved my free arm from Edward's pelvis to gently grab his sack; fondling it lightly; rolling the orbs in my hand.

The new sensation was apparently the last straw, spurring his release. With a long, drawn-out groan and my name called in quick succession, he filled my mouth with his warm, salty come. The spurts hitting my palate almost choked me with the sudden sensation, making me struggle to swallow. Removing my mouth from his softening prick, I continued to lick him clean of any residual liquids, ending with a soft kiss to the tip.

Resting my arms on his thighs, I folded my hands under my chin and looked up at him with a proud smile. "How did you like it, sugar?" Almost certain of a positive reaction, his beaming, satisfied smile didn't disappoint me. His eyes were so soft and tender in that moment.

"How do you think I liked it? I swear to God, Jasper - I think I saw Heaven! I at least heard the angels sing...," he smiled softly. "You're my angel, Jasper... I've never met anyone like you. All man and still so... There's no words..."

"I know, Edward. I feel the same. I think I'm falling in l..." He cut me off, sitting up fast and pressing his lips to mine in a hungry kiss.

"Your turn, Jas. Lie down and let me take care of you," Edward said, a hint of mischief in his expression.

**EPOV**

While Jasper got comfortable on the bedroll, I retied my drawers and refastened my jeans. I looked down on the angel of a man who'd shown me bliss like I had never known before. He grinned, his eyes filled with desire, and looking incredibly beautiful. Leaning down, I kissed him long and slow.

"Ready for me?" I asked playfully. He smirked.

"In more ways than one," he said with a raised brow. It took me a moment to realize what he meant, and when I did, I blushed deeply.

With shaking hands, I began unbuttoning his jeans, all the while kissing along his neck. He smelled so good. He needed a shave, but I liked the rasp of his stubble against my skin. "Jas, you are so sexy," I murmured.

"Mmm..." Jasper hummed when I reached his collarbones and licked in the hollow of his throat.

"You taste good, too," I whispered, then continued my light kisses across his chest. His pebbled nipples called out to me, and I skimmed my lips over one, earning a light moan from Jasper.

Feeling a bit bolder, I licked across the nub, briefly sucking it into my mouth. Jasper gasped, and I took that as a good sign. Pleased with myself because I was pleasing him, I kissed across his smooth chest to his other nipple to give it the same attention I had given the first one.

"Edward...," Jasper breathed out softly, and I felt giddy, almost high. Raising my head, I looked at Jasper's toned stomach, rising and falling with his labored breaths. His muscles were easily visible, and I kissed each one, relishing the way they felt under my lips.

Finally, I reached the top of his jeans, which I had already opened. I hadn't untied his drawers yet, but I could clearly see the outline of his straining cock. I'd never been this close to a dick before, but I wasn't afraid. This was Jasper, and I wanted to please him as much as he pleased me.

I looked up at Jasper. He had raised up on his elbows, looking down at me. His eyes were so dark with desire, I couldn't tell if they were deep blue or black. His cheeks were stained with a light blush, his red lips parted with desire. He really did look like an angel to me.

Smiling shyly, I looked down and slowly pulled the strings to untie his drawers. I loosened them with one finger to free his cock. He hissed when he finally sprung free of the confining material. I studied his hard length for a moment, taking in its appearance. It was longer than mine, but not quite as thick. The vein on the underside was prominent, and the head was flushed a dark pink, with a bead of fluid at the slit.

Not wanting to make Jasper wait any longer, I tentatively stuck out my tongue and licked just under his head, right under the ridge. Jasper took in a harsh breath, so I licked him again. He didn't taste bad. He had a musky, manly taste I quite enjoyed.

Sticking my tongue out further, I licked up the entire underside, loving the feel of the vein against my tongue. Jasper's hips bucked the tiniest bit, so I held them down with my arm, like he had done to me. His skin felt like silk over stone; soft, yet so hard. When I reached the head of his cock, I swiped my tongue over the slit, collecting the fluid there. It tasted salty and musky; it tasted like Jasper.

Humming to myself, I completely focused on the man in front of me, slowly placing a wet, sucking kiss on the very tip of his prick.

"Edward..." he groaned. Taking it as encouragement, I drew the entire head of his cock into my mouth. I sucked once, experimentally, then let him go. When he whimpered, I wrapped my fingers around the base, getting a good grip before swallowing him again. I teased around the ridge with my tongue, then slowly lowered my mouth further down. When I'd went as far down as I could go without choking, I pulled my mouth back up, sucking lightly.

Jasper was rambling incoherent words, his breathing ragged. When I reached the head, I flicked my tongue against the sensitive underside.

"Fuck...," Jasper groaned. Hearing him swear like that sent a spike of desire through my gut. My ministrations pleased him; it was a heady feeling. Slowly, I bobbed my head up and down on his swollen prick, making sure to hollow my cheeks, and Jasper went back to mumbling again, alternating his incoherent words with moans and soft cries.

I tried to suck harder, bobbing my head faster, until Jasper's hands were suddenly in my hair, pulling lightly. "Move..." he moaned out. "Gonna..."

He swallowed me, so I was determined to do the same for him, and I kept my pace while his fingers clenched in my hair. Suddenly, hot spurts of come spilled out on my tongue, coating the roof of my mouth. I swallowed immediately, not bothered by the taste at all, but I choked a little and had to pull off of him before I gagged. The last bit of come shot onto my lips and chin, and I looked at Jasper before licking it away with a smile.

Panting, shaking, and looking completely debauched, Jasper sat up and pulled me to him, licking my lips, then kissing me roughly. When he let me go, I wiped my mouth with my arm, before running my hands through my hair. I could only imagine what it looked like.

Jasper still breathed heavily, and after he had tucked his cock back in his drawers, he swiftly buttoned his pants, then pulled me to him again, laying us both down on the bedroll.

**JPOV**

My hazy, blissed-out mind couldn't grasp what had just transpired. My beautiful, innocent, but oh so fucking sexy boy, just made me come harder than I'd ever come before. Forever I would remember the sight of his pink, pouty lips wrapped around my length. I sighed contentedly, wrapping my arms around him while his head rested on my chest. Pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head, I revelled in having him so close; of inhaling his peppermint and tobacco scent and feeling his breath wash over my skin.

"Thank you, sugar. I really enjoyed that. But I hope you didn't do it out of a sense of obligation - that was never my intention. I just needed to feel you as close as possible. You looked so delectable, lying there in my arms this morning," I said, hoping to God that he'd wanted to, and not felt pressured into it.

"Oh, I wanted to, don't worry! It was really special for me. I won't lie and say that I didn't have to break my apprehension, but I'm so glad I did! It was a wonderful experience - both the giving and the receiving," he answered, glancing up at me through his long lashes, looking so pure, yet alluring at the same time.

I bent down to press a soft, gentle kiss to his mouth, capturing his lip between mine and sucking slightly. Cupping his cheek with my free hand, I gently caressed his cheekbone with my thumb. He moved his lips in time with mine, not deepening the kiss, just enjoying the feel of our mouths meeting and sharing breaths. Reluctantly, I ended the kiss with a final sweet peck, stating, "In spite of my impulse to stay here all day with you, we better get a move on. We still have a job to do."

Sighing in regret, Edward answered,"Yeah, I know. Come on - let's get dressed and pack up." He stretched his long body like a cat, groaning, before he threw my shirt in my face with a laugh.

I smiled broadly while buttoning up. "I'm gonna get you for that, Cullen. You just watch your back, 'cause I'll be coming when you least expect me to."

"Oh? I'd like to watch you come again soon, love!" He burst out laughing, high-tailing out of the tent with me hot on his heels. I had the biggest grin on my face; he called me 'love'. He admitted to having feelings for me that went beyond sexual gratification. I knew we discussed a lot of emotional things yesterday, but this was done spontaneously; without thinking about it.

We continued to banter back and forth while we packed up camp and saddled the horses. Everything was brighter when Edward was around. His presence alone made me happy and brought out my childlike side; made me see the world through different eyes. After the last couple of months, everything had seemed so doom and gloom. Losing your whole life; your family, your home, your career options, would do that to a man. But Edward made it better; he made me feel that so long as he stood by my side, I could overcome anything.

Riding along the well-worn trail, we continued bantering back and forth, laughing and grinning. We flirted, occasionally riding close enough for our knees to brush. It seemed like we couldn't live without the constant physical contact. It would be a hard transition when we returned back to the ranch and had to settle back into a daily, inconspicuous routine. It would be torture to resign ourselves to the occasional stolen moment, not being able to touch and banter freely.

Lost in my thoughts, it caught me unaware when Sunrise suddenly reared to his hind legs, throwing me off balance, before he tore off like a bat out of hell. I hadn't had time to react, Sunrise reacted faster to the bone-chilling, characteristic sound of the rattle snake sun bathing on the trail before us, than I could. Sadly, his maneuver cost me the secure seating I usually had, forcing me to cling to the saddle horn for dear life. A sudden sharp turn from him proved to be my demise though. In spite of my best efforts, I slid down his flank and landed hard on the ground; the velocity rolling me over a couple of times. A sharp pain shot through my head at the contact, before everything faded to black...

**EPOV**

I saw the snake a split second before Sunrise reared, but I didn't get the chance to say anything. The second the horse took off with Jasper, I took off after them, hoping like hell he didn't fall. I watched in slow motion when Jasper lost his seating and fell hard. Sunrise ran off, but I knew he would find the mares. From the moment Jasper fell, he became my sole concern.

Pulling Eclipse to an abrupt stop, I hopped down, rushing to Jasper's side. Falling to my knees, I searched his beautiful face for injuries. Not seeing any, I gently tapped his cheek with my fingertips.

"Jasper! Oh God, Jasper, wake up...please," I begged his unconscious body. He remained still, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Searching the dirt around his head, I didn't see any blood. Relieved, I hoped he only had a bump on the head.

Getting frantic, I tapped his cheek again. "Jasper," I whispered on a choked sob, "please, love, wake up."

Jasper emitted a small groan and I almost cried with relief.

"Don't move," I told him. "Can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"Just my head," he murmured, keeping his eyes closed against the sun.

"Your back? Your ribs?"

"Don't know," he said. "Ain't stood up yet." He chuckled, then groaned lightly again.

I laughed loudly, comforted by his attempt to make light of the situation. I wanted to kiss him right there and then, but didn't dare.

"Can I help you up?"

He held his hand out to me. Standing, I clasped it in a firm grip, and helped him to his feet. He blinked against the sunlight, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still a little worried, even though it allayed my fears to see him conscious and standing.

"Yeah, just a bump on the head, I think," he answered, with a look that acknowledged my concern. Then, looking around, he asked, "Where'd that fool horse go?"

"He ran down the trail. He'll find the mares down there, because we're pretty close, but it looks like you're out of a ride." I grinned mischievously.

Smirking, Jasper retorted, "That's what you think, Cullen. With your skinny ass, there's plenty of room in that saddle for me, ."

Laughing, I swung up into the saddle and scooted forward, waiting for Jasper to climb on behind me. When he did, he made a point of grasping my hips and pulling me back against him, his crotch against my ass, before wrapping his arms around my middle. Jesus, this would be one hell of a long ride.

We started down the trail again, Jasper talking to me, but in all honesty, I didn't hear half of what he said. With every step of the horse's hooves, he rubbed against my backside; it was torturous.

My cock hardened in my jeans, making it uncomfortable to ride. I wanted to adjust myself, but being pressed right up against the saddle horn made it impossible. It was maddening, especially since I felt his own growing bulge behind me.

Around noon, I led Eclipse over to the creek for a drink, and Jasper swung down from the saddle. He knelt by the creek to splash water on his face and neck, then took a handful to drink. He rested his head in his hands for a moment, and I gave Eclipse an apple before kneeling next to him.

"Jasper?"

He answered with a soft grunt.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked him quietly.

Moving his hands from his face, Jasper looked at me, and I was surprised to see that his eyes were dark.

"Edward, my head is fine," he answered, "but, my balls are not."

A little confused, I asked, "What?"

Jasper sighed, "Just from that short ride behind you on your horse, my balls are achin'."

Realizing what he meant, my eyes widened. "Oh..." was my eloquent reply.

"I'm not a very experienced man, but God, I feel like I can't get enough of you."

"Well," I smiled, "if it makes you feel any better, I just realized I've been interested in men all my life, and I can't get enough of you, either."

Jasper sighed again, barely shaking his head. "That's just it, Edward. I don't want to be the person you try out your preferences on. I uh... feel more for you that that, and if you are, please, tell me now, cause I need to know."

What? Jasper thought I was just trying out my sexuality on him? No, never. He...

"Jasper Whitlock, you listen to me right now. While it's true I only just realized I like men, I am NOT trying out anything on you. From the moment I saw you in church, I felt...something. At the time it left me confused as hell, but now...I know why, and I'm damn happy about it."

Jasper's eyes blazed in to mine. "Really?"

"Yes, really." I smiled. "I swear to God I am telling you the truth."

He grinned in return, and I added, "I could never betray you like that, and from here on out, you have my promise that I will always tell you the truth, no matter what it is."

"Thank you, Edward." He stared quietly into my eyes. I hoped he could see my sincerity; I meant what I said.

Standing up, I pulled Jasper by the hand to stand with me, and I grinned at him. "We only have an hour or two more to ride, and we'll be at the mares' pasture. Then we can think about those poor balls of yours."

I started walking back to Eclipse, leaving him standing there, shocked at my boldness.

**JPOV**

My God, did that man have a fine ass! I couldn't tear my eyes away while I watched him walk in long, deliberate strides back to his horse. The muscles working beneath his shirt, the long, strong legs, and in the middle of it all, his tight little ass calling to me like a beacon in a dark night. My mind flooded with fantasies of biting the soft skin of his buttocks, licking the two dimples just above his waistline.

_Stop it, Jasper! This is not helping your predicament one bit!_

It reassured me when he said I wasn't just some experiment for him. After he cut me off with that searing kiss this morning, I dreaded the possibility that he didn't want to consider the feelings developing, at least on my side, with what we were doing. I couldn't bear it if he was just using me for sexual exploration. Of course, I didn't object in the least to some exploration, but that wasn't all this meant for me. On the contrary, I wanted everything - I wanted his heart in addition to his body.

Adjusting my straining dick, I followed him back to the horse, trying desperately to think of something that would make it calm down. Riding so close, with my crotch pressed against his lower back was taking its toll on me, testing the limits of my patience. Another couple of hours like that, and I'd be ready to throw him down and take him on the spot!

The only remedy for a hard-on seemed to be imagining kissing a woman - that made it deflate! Just the thought of that annoying little woman in the mercantile, Alice, made me shudder in the heat. She's the most irritating thing I'd ever come across, with her batting eyelashes and putrid perfume smell. Measuring me for a new shirt, her hands kept running over me in an overly-familiar, inappropriate way - I couldn't get out of there fast enough, once I'd made my purchases.

Shaking the memory, I climbed behind Edward in the saddle, wrapping my arms around his slim waist, before pressing a kiss to his sweaty neck. I loved the taste of him; salty sweat and sun baked skin. Inhaling, I relished his clean soap scent mixed with the peppermint of his breath, touched by a hint of tobacco. This was the scent that turned me on - not that sickening, overly sweet perfume most women seemed to favor.

His left hand found my entwined ones on his stomach and gave them a squeeze, before he spurred Eclipse and we were off. I rested my chin on his shoulder, looking over the billowing grass plains, just enjoying the stolen moment in time with my man.

**Puzzy: So, people - what did ya think? TELL US!**

**Penny: Please do, dear readers...we appreciate every little review that pops up in our boxes :) Till next time, y'all!**

**Mkmmsm: *sigh* **

**Layne: DAYUM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Penny: Girl, I cannot tell you how much I love these boys!**

**Puzzy: You can, 'cause I'm right there with you! Holy fuck!**

**Penny: Hehehe...this is so awesome...I am having so much fun...**

**Puzzy: It's like.. I can't even compare it to anything.. 20k+ in a weeks time...**

**Penny: I know! It comes so easy! I would like to thank Mkmmsm, for putting up with our constant bombardment of chapters (1 a day, I think lol) and also to Layne Faire, who is a beta star, and hasn't told us to fuck off yet for sending her chapters hehe**

**Puzzy: LMFAO. They're saints! Nothing less! It doesn't hurt that they seem to have fallen in love with these boys too though... **

**Penny: Damn right! We luuurve them... So, Puzzy and i don't own Twilight, cause if we did...**

**Puzzy: We'd be camping out in a flowery meadow with them instead of writing on crappy laptops and with on screen keyboards...**

**Penny: HAHAHAHAHA! Too right, sweets! Well, we hope y'all enjoy! See ya at the bottom!**

**Mkmmsm: yes...the bottom... looking forward to that part! Can't wait to see who is where! *licks lips***

**Layne: Not only do I not tell you to fuck off, I'm throwing myself on the mercy of the court for holding up the smexin! SIGH **

**Puzzy: 'Cause of Layne's tons of work, we've brought in Corey as a beta - give him a warm welcome!**

**Corey: Hi guys, I definitely think I'm going to love it here. I can't wait to see what these beautiful boys will do next.**

**EPOV**

Pulling Eclipse to a stop, I looked out over the land before me. The pasture was nestled in a hollow, with a couple of gentle knolls, tall grass waving in the hot breeze. From where we were sitting, I could see the mares in groups of twos and threes, munching happily on grass. Their bellies were huge, carrying their babies, and it made me smile to think of all the new foals coming soon.

I couldn't help it; maybe because I'd been brought up around it, but foaling mares held a special place in my heart. It was a miracle to sit with one while she labored, and to help her give birth, if necessary. It was heartwarming, watching a foal stand up for the first time, on wobbly legs, while its mother licked it clean. Sharing this moment with Jasper behind me, his chin resting on my shoulder, made everything feel perfect.

Breaking out of my reverie, I spurred Eclipse down the slight hill into the pasture. It made me feel a little off balance, going down the slight grade, and I held on to the saddle horn tightly. Jasper felt off balance too, judging by the way his arms tightened around me. I smiled to myself, loving the feeling.

When we reached the bottom of the knoll, the ground flattened out, and I reigned Eclipse to a stop. I waited for Jasper to dismount first, so I wouldn't damage any of my important parts on the saddle horn. I swung down after him, looking around at the land. There was a small copse of trees to our left, with the creek running through the edge. The creek ran the whole left side of the pasture. These trees were a bit wider, and offered more shade.

Turning back to Eclipse, I started untacking her and getting the saddlebags off. "Well, Jasper," I said while I worked, "how do you like where we'll be staying for the next two nights?"

"It's...gorgeous," he said, and I smiled over at him. He was looking off into the pasture, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Look," he pointed, and I followed his finger to see Sunrise, eating happily with two mares. He didn't even look bothered by the load and saddle still on his back.

Laughing, I shook my head. "Crazy horse. As soon as I get Eclipse taken care of, I'll help you go get him."

"Thanks," Jasper replied, and started to help me finish up with Eclipse.

**JPOV**

My head was aching something fierce and my chest was a bit tight due to my battered ribs. I was quite sure that I had more than one bruise and scrape scattered across my body. Hissing slightly, I stood up from my crouch at the fire. My knee felt swollen and stiff; I must had hit that too. Edward was watching me with his brow furrowed and his eyes shining with concern. "Are you sure you're alright, Love?"

Nodding, I took his hand in mine, running my thumb over his knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit banged up from the fall. I'll be fine. A hot bath would have worked wonders, but that's not really an option right now." I replied, "Wanna help me catch Sunrise and get him untacked?"

"Yeah, if you're sure that you're alright? I can catch him, if you'd rather rest a bit." His eyes still showed his concern. He was such a care-giver; I loved that about him. He was the most considerate person I'd ever met, besides my Momma.

"Naw, I'd rather get this over with and snuggle up with you at the fire afterwards," I grinned at him.

His face lit up in that breathtaking, crooked smile and he nodded decisively, "Let's go, then."

After several failed attempts of sneaking up on Sunrise, a couple of laughing spells due to the hilarity of that damned horse and its supernatural senses, and a mud-covered Edward, we finally got a hold of his reins. Edward was positively covered in smelly, sticky mud. He thought he was so sneaky, but the horse bested him, causing him to trip and land in the only puddle of mud in the whole pasture. I had a hard time containing myself at the sight of him; my ribs aching from the fall and with my repressed laughter.

"What are you laughing at? It could have been you, you know!" His voice was full of indignation over my shaking shoulders and my obvious attempt to hold in the laughter. He looked so adorable with mud in his hair, on his cheeks, all over the front of his shirt and jeans. Even his eyelashes were clumped together with the sticky substance. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest, trying to look intimidating, but he really only came across as extremely cute.

Sputtering, I answered him. "Aw, hell no, Sugar! I'm not dumb enough to fall into the only puddle in the whole pasture!" I bowed over in laughter; wiping my eyes from the escaping liquid.

"You saying I'm dumb, Jasper?" He asked, a glint of mischief sneaking into his otherwise very serious expression. Cocking a mud filled eyebrow and tilting his head questioningly.

"Nuh uh.. Not falling for that.. Besides, I'm a bit jealous of Sunrise at the moment..." I commented.

"Jealous? How so? 'Cause he managed to outsmart me?" Edward answered, giving me his full blown grin.

"No, 'cause I think that I should be the only one to get you dirty, Sugar." I winked and turned around, leading Sunrise back to camp and leaving Edward gaping like a fish behind me.

**EPOV**

The drying mud felt awful on my skin as I followed Jasper back up to camp. I was going to have to wash, head to toe, with soap. My clothes were awful. I was going to have to wash them, too, or I would have to run around naked for a day. I had a feeling if I did that, Jasper and I wouldn't be leaving the pasture to get back to the ranch on time. Not that I would complain.

Jasper was talking quietly to Sunrise as they walked, probably cussing him out for spooking. He was being gentle with the animal, even though I knew his body was sore and hurting. He could tell me all day that he was fine, but I knew better. I had had my share of falling off horses, and the hard ground hurt. I made a mental note to myself that I would check him over later.

When we finally reached the camp, I walked right past where Jasper was untacking Sunrise to get some dry clothes. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle when I walked past. He would pay for that.

Taking my clothes, the soap, a small mirror, my razor, and a cloth to dry myself with, I went to the creek and started to strip off. My mud soaked clothes made a nasty splatting noise when they hit the ground, and I shot Jasper a dirty look. He was still working with Sunrise, so he didn't see it, but who cares? It was on principle.

Wading into the creek until I was waist deep, I started to wash my filthy hair and body. Who was I kidding? I wasn't even the least bit annoyed with Jasper for laughing at me. It was funny. Hell, I didn't think I had ever had so much fun until this trip. Jasper made me feel...free...like I could be myself around him. Not like Emmett. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett. He's my brother. But, sometimes, I think he takes the role of head foreman a little too seriously. He's just all about working. Sure, we had our share of good times, but I don't know...Jasper is just...different.

After rinsing the soap from my hair and face, I looked over at Jasper, who had turned Sunrise out to pasture with the mares. He was sitting by the fire ring, smoking a cigarette and watching me. I smiled and winked at him, then went under the water. When I came back up, I took the mirror from the riverbank and looked at my reflection. My stubble was growing into a full beard, and I didn't like it. Lathering my face with some of the soap, I shaved carefully. When I was finished, I pulled my muddy clothes into the creek with me and rubbed soap on them. It was a tedious job, getting all the mud out, but eventually, they were clean.

Setting my clothes on a clean patch of grass, I got out of the creek and dried myself briskly. Then I pulled on my clean clothes, wrung out the ones I washed, and laid them out on the grass to dry. Gathering the soap, razor, mirror, and drying cloth, I went back to my saddlebags and packed them away. Finally, I sat beside Jasper, not bothering to put my socks and boots back on yet, and rolled my own cigarette.

"Feeling better now, Sugar?" Jasper asked with a cocky grin and a raise of his brow.

"Shut up, Whitlock," I retorted playfully. "It was your fault."

Jasper feigned an expression of hurt. "My fault? I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

I took a long drag on my smoke. "Yeah, okay. The only other person I saw in that pasture was a cocky blond bastard laughing like hell at me."

"Aw, does my little cowboy have hurt feelings?"

Raising my brows at him, I looked directly into his deep blue eyes as I responded, "Love, there ain't _nothing _little about me."

**JPOV**

"Oh, I know, Sugar. In fact, I plan on investigating that a little further tonight, if you'd oblige me in that?" I smiled, narrowing my eyes and exhaling a stream of smoke; blowing a few smoke rings.

His cheeks warmed in an adorable tint of pink and he looked down a little shyly. "I would... on the condition that I get to do a little investigation of my own..."

I took his hand between both of mine and lifted it to my lips; pressing a soft kiss on each knuckle. "I'd expect nothing less..." I released his hand and stood up, grabbing the soap and shaving gear out of my saddle bag, together with a clean undershirt and a cloth to dry myself with.

"I'm gonna wash up... Will you start supper?" I asked, to which he nodded as I started for the creek.

When I washed, I couldn't stop hissing every time the soap got into one of my many cuts and scrapes. Standing waist-deep in the cool stream, I watched Edward putter around, fixing our food and rolling out our bedrolls in the tent, in preparation for the night.

I loved to watch him move. It was like seeing a big cat; a mountain lion or a cougar. His footfall was almost silent, every movement was fluid and deliberate. His feline grace was perfectly accentuated by his penny-colored hair, like a lion's mane.

My fantasies were getting more and more explicit, centering around things that I'd never imagined before. I wanted to feel him writhing under me while I took him in his most private of openings. I needed to hear his sounds as he succumbed to pleasure by my hand...and mouth... and cock... I had no idea how to even go about such maneuvers, but I was confident that we'd figure it out together. I'd always seen myself as the giver, but Edward made me want to try receiving too. I'd never had that desire before, but with him, I was prepared to do anything and everything.

Groaning, I pulled on my hardened cock. At the sound, Edward whipped his head around, looking directly at me. I blushed a bit, but didn't try to hide what I was doing - I wanted to give him a show. Prove to him how affected I was by the mere thought of him. He couldn't see exactly what I was doing, since I was still submerged from the waist down, but he could see the movements of my arm. Any man would know the implications of that.

In spite of the distance between us, I could see his jade eyes darkening while he was watching me. His pink tongue darted out and wet his lips, making me groan out loud. Instantly, I thought about this morning's activities; the feel of his mouth on me, his tongue lapping at my cock.

Involuntarily, I sped up my movements and let my head fall back in pleasure. A few tugs later, I forced my hand to stop; I wanted to save it for later, when we settled in for the night. I hoped he wasn't gonna bail on our plans of investigation. Judging from his expression, I had nothing to worry about - he was more than prepared to investigate!

Taking some deep breaths to calm myself down, I soaped up a lather on my face and quickly shaved off the stubble. I finished up by pouring a couple of handfuls of water over my face, grabbed the dry cloth and dried off as soon as I had emerged. Not resisting the temptation to tease him a little, I turned my back on him and bent over to fetch my clean clothes.

"Ugh, Jasper.. Goddammit!" I heard him groan behind me and cracked a smile. Deliberately slow, I pulled up my drawers and jeans, letting them hang precariously on my hips, not bothering to button them. A white undershirt was my chosen attire - we would soon be wrapped in our blankets and hopefully each other - it would be too hot to wear more in the summer night.

Trying to tame my wild mess of blond curls, I dragged my hand through them and tied them in the back with a leather string. A few annoying tendrils escaped as always, hanging in my face, but I blew them away from my eyes and tucked them behind my ears. I really needed a haircut soon.

Smiling broadly at his distressed expression and the straining bulge in his pants, I sauntered over and sat beside him at the fire. He handed me full plate of food, and smiled saucily at me.

"Eat up. Love. You're gonna need your strength tonight!"

**EPOV**

We ate our supper in relative silence, listening to the sounds of the prairie and the soft snorting noises from the horses as they lazily munched their grass. The sun was finally getting low in the sky, giving us some relief from the heat. It was so peaceful. I always liked trips like these, away from the bustle of the ranch. Sometimes, there were just too many people in one place.

The crackling of the fire was pleasant, casting a glow over us as the sky darkened. I studied the land in front of me. It really would be a perfect place for a homestead. My mind started conjuring up images of a little house and a barn out there, with crops in the side field. The creek was right there, so fresh water would be plentiful.

I could imagine waking up to the smell of the new pine boards that mine and Jasper's freshly built house would be made of. I'd get out of bed and walk into the front room, where Jasper would be sitting at the table, drinking his coffee, and I'd join him so we could plan our day.

Just the thought of Jasper and I sharing a homestead, hidden away in this little hollow, was so heartwarming. It gave me an ache of wanting in my chest. We could sit huddled together in front of the warm hearth in the winter; we could touch, or kiss, or say anything we wanted to, any time we wanted to. It would be Heaven on Earth for me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper's large, warm hands pulling me to lean against his chest. I relished in the feel of his arms around me, holding me close.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

Sighing, I answered, "I was thinking that this would be the perfect place for a homestead for us."

Jasper was silent for a moment, gently stroking my forearm with his fingertips, then said, "I agree."

"It could never be, could it?" I asked sadly.

"No, I don't think so, Sugar," Jasper whispered, and I nodded against him, knowing he was right.

Turning slightly in his arms, I watched the firelight play on his face. He looked as sad as I felt.

"I guess there's only one thing we can do," I told him softly.

Looking into my face with shining eyes, he asked, "What?"

"Take advantage of it while we're here," I whispered, hoping he could see what I was trying to convey to him with my eyes. Before he could say anything, I added: "Take me to the tent...please..."

**JPOV**

His words sent a jolt of lust through me. It was amazing how this man affected me; sending me through the whole emotional register - from sadness, to tenderness, to pure, unadulterated lust.

We had just been discussing how we never would be able to live together; always having to put on a charade. My deepest desire was to fulfil the dream that he was describing; settling down in a small homestead out here, in the total privacy of 'our' pasture.

As he described the scenario he had been picturing, I could see it in my mind with absolute clarity. A log cabin with a hearth room and a bedroom, set under the shade of the trees. A small chicken coop and a big red barn with room for our horses, a milking cow and hay for the winter. On the side field, we would have a vegetable garden and some crops for the animals.

The best part would be living with Edward the way I longed for. Settling in together in a big bed at night; waking up together in the morning with him looking wonderfully disheveled. Cooking him breakfast as he grumbled in his adorable way. Coming in for supper at night and sharing it with him. Being a couple, in every way, like I'd watched my Momma and Pa being my entire childhood.

Alas, it could only be a dream. A fantasy. But now, I'd do my damned best to fulfil another one of my boy's fantasies - one that I wasn't powerless to realize; physical intimacy.

I stood up slowly and pulled him with me by his hands. When he was up and facing me, I cradled his face in my hands and slowly brought his lips to mine. Tenderly, I moved my mouth in time with his, licking his lower lip and begging for entrance. He willingly obliged, taking my tongue in his mouth and sucking it. Groaning, I assaulted his mouth with my tongue, lapping up his taste.

Breaking for air, I moved my mouth down his jaw, licking at his newly shaved skin and biting gently. He tasted amazing - slightly salty and with a hint of soap from his bath. Licking his throat and sucking the sensitive spot under his ear, I couldn't get enough of him - I had to get him undressed, so I could taste him everywhere. Moaning, he threw his head back and gave me better access to his Adam's apple; his hands grabbed my hips and his crotch ground into mine.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him to the tent and laid him down on the bedroll. My hands started to unbutton his shirt impatiently; my mouth pressing a kiss on his chest for each button. His hands were caressing my shoulders, as he gasped out my name.

"Oh, Jasper.. Yes.. Oh my God, so good.."

His prominent collar bones beckoned me to bite them lightly; marking him in a place unseen by others. He would have to avoid washing in front of the hands when we returned, but I couldn't care less. He was mine and now I'd marked him as such.

He whimpered at the feel of my teeth sinking into his soft skin. His hands were running up and down my back, feeling my muscles bunch and relax under his touch; throwing me into a frenzy.

Thrashing his head around, he was moaning my name, begging me for more. His hands were clawing at my back now to get a grip at my shirt.

Finally, he succeeded and started to yank it up and over my head, causing a few locks of my hair to dislodge from the leather string and falling in my face. His darkened, jade eyes locked with mine, and he tenderly put the wayward strands behind my ears, before pressing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Jasper...I..." He started, only to close his mouth again.

"What, Sugar? You can tell me anything. You know that." I prompted, wanting.. no, _needing_ to know what was on his mind.

I could see him steeling himself; his jaw clenching and his eyes scrunching up for a second, before he opened them again, looking straight into my soul.

"Jasper, I love you."

**EPOV**

Before my mind had time to process what I had said, the words were already out. But I knew, deep in the recesses of my heart, that it was true. I was in love with Jasper Whitlock.

He hovered over me, looking into my eyes, his full of emotion. I knew he was shocked at my declaration, and he probably questioned it, but it was the truth. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Edward..." he said, softly caressing the side of my face with his fingertip.

"I mean it, Jasper. I don't ever want to be without you." Raising my hand, I brushed my thumb along his cheekbone.

"Edward...I..." Jasper breathed, his cerulean eyes penetrating mine, letting me know he was serious, "I love you, too."

Desire and love raced through my veins at his admission, and I sucked in a harsh breath, "Kiss me, Jasper."

Starting slow, Jasper pressed his open mouth against mine, and I slid my hand from his face around to the back of his head, raising my own head, and pushed him harder against me. He moaned softly into my mouth, and I slid my tongue into his, searching out his tongue.

When our tongues touched, I arched up into him, and he slid one of his arms under my back. Without breaking our heated kiss, Jasper pulled me up to him, pushing my shirt off my shoulders. I only let go of him to shrug out of it, then pulled him to me so we were bare chest to bare chest.

Breaking our kiss, Jasper groaned and dipped his head to my neck, where he kissed and sucked. The moment was so passionate, so heated, with only the sounds of our harsh breathing and quiet moans, I was lost in the feelings, my cock aching in my jeans.

"Jasper..." I panted out, kissing his shoulder, "...touch me..."

Jasper laid me back onto the bedroll and slowly, tortuously, rid me of my jeans and drawers. I was bare before him, again, and he looked at me with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"I have never seen anything as beautiful as you are right now," he whispered.

Smiling, I watched as he shed his boots and socks, followed by his jeans and drawers. I didn't have words for how magnificent he was. When he was finished, he stretched his long, lean body next to mine and pulled me to him. Our hard dicks brushed each other's, and I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling.

"Edward, do you know how hard it is for me not to take you right now?" Jasper asked in a whisper, and, overcome by his words, I turned in his arms to face him, hitching my leg up over his hip. Our erections were pressed together tightly against our stomachs, and I slowly rocked against him, creating delicious friction.

Groaning, Jasper dug his fingertips into my back and I kissed and sucked his neck and throat. I was barely coherent with all of the feelings and emotions coursing through me. I clutched his shoulders for dear life.

Suddenly, I felt two of Jasper's fingers against my open mouth.

"Suck my fingers," Jasper breathed. "Get 'em nice and wet."

I sucked Jasper's fingers hard, moaning around them and running my tongue all over and between them. After a moment, Jasper pulled them from my mouth and trailed them down my spine, over my ass, and finally, he brushed them over my most secret area.

**JPOV**

My mind was a foggy mess, with one thought, and one thought only, coming through clearly. I needed to feel his warmth around me, one way or another. First, his warm mouth closed around my fingers, slicking them up on my command. Second, I felt his puckered flesh against my wet fingertips. Arousal of previously unknown proportions shot through me and I could barely stop my release from overtaking me.

Ever so gently, I probed the wrinkled skin at his opening, applying a light pressure. His answering moan was louder than any of his previous ones; assuring me of his acquiescence to this exploration.

Warm. Oh, so warm. His canal clenched tightly around my fingertip as it finally breached the tightly wound ring of muscle. Oh Lord, how was I ever gonna fit my hard length in this? I didn't want to hurt him in any way. Decisively, I started flexing my finger, trying to loosen up his muscles and turning it this way and that.

"Oh, Jasper!" Gasping out my name, his teeth sunk into my shoulder, making me hiss with the pain and pleasure it brought. His entire body jolted, like struck with lightning as I touched a certain place inside him. Testing, I tapped it gently with my fingertip, eliciting another gasp. "Oh my God, what is this?"

"Does it hurt? Should I stop?" I asked him, searching his dark, half lidded eyes for any discomfort. I was totally out on a limb here, never having been intimate with anyone, not even James; all we had done was kissing and groping over the clothes.

"Don't you dare stop! I've never felt anything so amazing in my life. Please, Love, continue..." He gasped out and met my lips in a searing kiss.

Hurriedly, I wet the fingers of my other hand between our mouths, letting his tongue play over them, before bringing the additional moisture to his backside. Once again sufficiently wet, I gently added one more finger in his ass. This time, I gave him more, letting both fingers enter to the last of my knuckles; twisting, searching for that spot that seemed to give him such enjoyment.

Desperately clutching my shoulders, he threw his head back and let out a small scream when I found it, bucking against my cock with his own. He looked so beautiful like this; completely consumed with the sensations that my ministrations brought out in him. His long neck on display for me, centered by his prominent Adam's apple. My mouth found purchase on it, sucking slightly and letting my tongue play over his smooth skin.

"Oh yes... more.. please... touch me..." He managed to get out between his ragged breaths.

Not one to disappoint my boy, I grabbed both of our cocks in my other fist and let them slide back and forth against each other in time with my fingers in his ass. Slick with our fluids, the skin slid easily back and forth, eliciting wonderful tingles in my whole body. The coil in my stomach seemed to furl in unbelievable measure.

"Jasper! I.. I... I'm going to... Uuuuuugggghhh..." Edward roared and spilled his seed all over my cock, my hand, my chest and my stomach. His release igniting my own; his hot, slick fluid and the mere sight of him in his bliss, brought me over the edge as well. Unable to speak, I whimpered as I fell over the brink with spots of white dancing behind my eyelids.

Like dead weight, he collapsed on top of me, panting for breath and with the biggest smile on his gorgeous face. Carefully, I retracted my fingers from him, wiping them discreetly on my discarded undershirt, before wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in the sweaty crook of his neck.

"I love you, Edward."

**Puzzy: Phew, I'm all out of breath now.. *lights cigarette***

**Penny: Yeah, me too...I'm spent LOL Please let us know your thoughts! Did y'all like it? Hate it? Want more of it? hehe Just click the review button! Till next time, y'all...**

**Puzzy: It's right there! LOOK, right below! It's even green! Cya on the other side.**

**Mkmmsm: I have never smoked in my life, Puzzy, hand them smokes over! JFC!**

**Corey: Damn, I know, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Puzzy: Another day, another chapter with our beautiful boys :)**

**Penny: Oh yes! I am deeply in love with them now *giggle***

**Puzzy: Tell me about it. If I could, I'd live in their world all the time!**

**Penny: OMG so would I! Can't you imagine?**

**Puzzy: Of course I can - but we practically DO live there atm, don't we? Poor Mkmmsm and Corey, being swamped by our writing on a daily basis!**

**Penny: Yes, yes we do! And I know! The poor dears, but we love them and appreciate them so much for what they do!**

**Puzzy: Sadly, we don't own Twilight.. 'Cause if we did...**

**Penny: ...there would have been hot buttsecks between Edward and Jasper! :D**

**Puzzy: ...and Alice and Bella would have been killed by the gruesome twosome (Vic and James) already in chapter 1.**

**Penny: Damn skippy! Enjoy, and see y'all at the bottom!**

**Corey: Last chapter was damn hot! What awaits us in this one?**

**EPOV**

Ecstasy. Completely sated in the arms of the man I love. In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. Not the horses, not the job...nothing. Jasper had just made me feel like I had never felt before. And the best part? He loved me.

"I love you too, Jasper." I whispered while stroking his sweat dampened back.

Our dicks were limp and spent, the evidence cooling on our bodies. I was too content to care. Jasper used his shirt to clean us, then pulled the blanket up over us. Sighing, I cuddled into him and drifted off to sleep by the feel of his fingertips softly stroking my shoulder.

~oOo~

My eyes flew open. The horses were whinnying and snorting. It sounded like they were close. Then I noticed Jasper was gone. I shot up from the bedroll and quickly pulled on my drawers and jeans. Ignoring my boots, I ran out of the tent to find Jasper face to face with two men. They had hats on low to cover their eyes, and bandannas around their faces. It was impossible to tell who they were.

"Face it, assholes, you've been caught!" Jasper yelled. "You're not taking any of these horses!"

"That's what you think," one of the men said ominously, and I saw the flash of a revolver in the moonlight.

"Jasper..." I said shakily, "let them take a horse each. We don't need firearms involved."

"No, Edward," Jasper said firmly, never taking his eyes off the two men. "These horses belong to the boss, and we're bringin' him back every one that he put out here."

Chuckling, one of the men said, "That's where you're wrong. And if I have to use this, I will." He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Jasper. My breath caught in my throat, and I stood stock still, afraid that if I moved even one inch, that man would pull the trigger and kill Jasper.

Jasper studied the gun in his face for a moment, then took a big stride forward, grabbing the guy's wrist and trying to turn the gun away from him. I took that chance to jump on the other guy, punching him in the gut and taking him by surprise. When he doubled over, gasping for breath, I brought my knee up into his face, knocking him backward. He fell on his ass, and I straddled his stomach, punching him in the face for all I was worth. I could hear the scuffling of Jasper and the other man behind me, but I didn't dare look.

I could feel my knuckles getting slick with blood, but I continued my assault. It wasn't too long until the man beneath me was screaming for mercy in a blood choked voice.

The sharp report of the gun firing made me freeze in mid swing. My heart was pounding in my chest and my legs had gone weak. If I wasn't sitting, I would have fallen over. I was afraid to see what had happened, but I couldn't stand not to look.

Slowly, I rose to my feet and pointed a bloody finger in the man's face. "Don't move," I warned him, and he nodded, covering his face with his hands and whimpering. Turning around, I was both surprised and relieved at what I saw. Jasper was standing over the man, who was sitting on the ground with his hands in the air. Jasper's jaw was set, his eyes wild, and he was pointing the gun in the sitting man's face.

"Now," Jasper said through harsh breaths, "get your boy over there and get the fuck out of here. These horses ain't for you. You got me?"

Silently, the man nodded fervently, and Jasper brought the gun even closer to the man's face.

"Don't even THINK about coming back around here, you hear me? There will be someone watching."

The man nodded again, and Jasper backed off a little, allowing him to get to his feet. He went over to the other man, checking him over, and pulled him to his feet. He leaned heavily on his friend, coughing and spitting out blood.

The rustlers walked past us, up the knoll, and back to the trail, with Jasper following. Since he had the situation under control, I went to the creek and washed my hands and face. Having that man's blood on me made me feel dirty.

When I was finished, I stoked the fire and rolled both me and Jasper a cigarette. I know I needed one, and I assumed he did too. It felt like forever before he returned, and my heart did a flip in my chest as I saw he was coming back unharmed. He had kept their gun, and stowed it in his saddlebag. As he walked up, I motioned for him to sit beside me, and gave him his cigarette.

**JPOV**

My hands were shaking when I reached out for the smoke. Goddamned, no good sons of bitches, coming here to take what wasn't theirs to take! I hope they learned their lesson. I checked over Edward as surreptitiously as possible in the firelight. I couldn't bear the thought of my boy being hurt by those bastards.

When I sat down beside him, he opened up his arms and drew my back against his chest; wrapping his arms around me. I dropped my cigarette and left it abandoned beside us. Squeezing me to him, he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"You were so brave, Jasper. I was in awe of the way you handled that. How could you just charge at a loaded gun?" His voice was cracking slightly at the end of his sentence.

"It wasn't cocked. I had time to disarm him. Such an amateur. And I had to - I couldn't let them take your horses, or let them hurt you, Sugar. I just couldn't." My own voice was cracking too, and I could feel a few tears welling up in my eyes. "The thought of you getting killed... of having to live on without you..." I sobbed silently. My heart was aching from the scenarios running through my head.

Edward must have felt my shoulders shaking, 'cause he hugged me tighter; engulfing me in his warm embrace. I could feel his warm breath washing over my neck and his soft lips pressed against my neck. "I was so scared for you, Love. I can't bear the thought of losing you either. Promise me, you'll never put yourself in danger like that again? Especially for a couple of damned horses." He murmured against my skin.

I grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze. "I can't promise you that I'll never be in danger again, Sugar. I will do anything to protect you. I love you." I turned my head and pressed my lips to his, trying to convey all of my love for him in that one, blistering kiss. Ending the kiss, I pressed my forehead against his and looked him deeply in his eyes.

They were brimming with emotion, red rimmed from unshed tears, but oh, so beautiful in their malachite green, specked with gold. I grabbed his face in my hands and wiped his cheekbones with my thumbs, catching the few tears that had escaped. "Can you understand why? Anything, Edward. I would do anything to keep you safe and happy."

He hugged me to him, rocking us back and forth slightly. With a sigh, he said: "I do understand. I am the same way about you - there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." I had never felt more closely connected to anyone than right then and there, wrapped in his strong arms, our chests pressed so close that every breath was synchronized. "Let's go back to bed. It will be light in a couple of hours, and we have a rough day ahead of us."

Reluctantly, I withdrew myself from his embrace and grabbed his hand, before standing up straight. Once in the tent, we settled down together under the blankets, me on my back with his head on my chest. Soon, his breathing evened out with the steady cadence of sleep, but I wasn't so lucky. Eyes wide open, I lay there listening for any sounds indicating danger until the sun rose and the new day began.

**EPOV**

As soon as I opened my eyes the next morning, I knew Jasper hadn't slept. He was too tense under me. As I stretched, I looked up into his tired face. "I could have stayed up with you, you know."

"I know," he said softly, "but I figured there wasn't no sense in both of us losing sleep."

Sighing, I went out of the tent and gathered what I needed to make breakfast. Getting the fire going and the bacon in the pan, I saw the cigarettes I had rolled in the middle of the night for me and Jasper. Taking one, I lit up and took a deep drag, blowing the smoke out slowly.

I was a little put out that Jasper stayed up and let me sleep. Why the hell would he do that? I wasn't fragile, or a girl, and I felt like Jasper was treating me as such. Maybe I needed to show him, prove to him, that I'm a man. I accepted the fact that he loved me and wanted to protect me, but dammit, I wanted to do the same for him, too.

Turning the bacon, I heard noise behind me, and I knew Jasper was packing up. He and I both knew that we had to put the horses on the trail this afternoon so we could get back to the ranch within the five day time frame, so, unfortunately, we couldn't linger. After what had happened last night, lingering wasn't a good idea anyway.

Using a cloth to pull the pan off the fire, I used a fork to put bacon on our plates. I added hardtack to it and made sure our canteens were full. Breakfast was ready, and I looked back to see Jasper sitting on his bedroll, smoking his own cigarette. Looking down, I saw the one I had rolled for him in the night, and was a little sad that he didn't want it.

He looked over at me through pained eyes, and I cleared my throat before telling him to come eat. As he walked over, I finished my smoke and threw the butt in the fire. Jasper sat beside me, mumbled a thank you, and took his plate.

Why wasn't he talking to me? If we had to go through the rest of the trip like this, it would be torture. I didn't feel like eating, but forced myself because supper was a long way off. Uncomfortable silence reigned throughout our breakfast, and when I was finished, I set my plate down, got a shirt on, grabbed Eclipse's bridle, and walked out into the pasture to fetch Eclipse. I noticed that Jasper wasn't far behind me.

With a whistle and a cluck of my tongue, Eclipse came right up to me. I stroked her neck, telling her what a good girl she was, and slipped her bridle and reins on her. Jasper wasn't so lucky.

First, he tried calling Sunrise, and he ignored him. Then, Jasper tried scaring him so he would run up toward the camp, but he ran the other way. Finally, he tried to sneak up on Sunrise so he could grab a handful of his mane. I stood there and watched, smiling my crooked smile.

Eventually, Jasper stopped running around and stared at me with a deep frown. "Are you gonna help me or are you gonna stand there lookin' like a smug bastard?" He asked harshly.

"Depends," I told him, picking invisible lint off my shirt.

"Depends?" he asked incredulously. "On what?"

"Whether you consider me too fragile to help you," I told him seriously.

"What?" Jasper asked incredulously. "Is that why you have been so pissy this morning? It's about the sleeping thing, isn't it?" He paused for a moment. "You're pissed cause I let you sleep?"

"A little miffed, yeah," I answered, staring him down. "I'm not fragile, Jasper. I'm your equal, and staying up last night was my responsibility just as much as yours."

"Alright, alright," Jasper conceded, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I apologize for undermining your manhood. Can we move on now? Are we past it?"

"No, Jasper, we're not past it," I countered, giving him a slow grin. "I think you need to prove it to me." Holding my hand up, I crooked my finger in a 'come here' gesture.

In three long strides, Jasper was pressed up against me, his hands holding my face as he crashed his mouth to mine.

**JPOV**

Inside, I was snickering over Edward and his antics. I guess he was a little sensitive now; still coming to terms with his perspective being changed so drastically. At first, I was mostly confused about his stand-offish behaviour, and it took me a while to figure out why he was acting so pissy.

He asked me to prove to him that I still thought about him as a man and didn't perceive him as feminine or weak. Well, I would then! Crashing our mouths together, biting his lips and invading his mouth; I treated him more roughly than ever before, but with no less love. Moving my hands from his face, I grabbed his hips firmly and ground my pelvis against him, causing him to moan out loud at the contact.

I was like a wild animal, unable to get enough of this gorgeous creature; gasping, grinding, writhing against his strong body. I bit him gently on the jaw, sucked on his neck, clawed his shirt to pull it from the waistband of his jeans.

He was magnificent, returning each and every one of my advances with equal fervor. His strong hands grasped my waist and his lips sucked roughly on my Adam's apple, almost drawing blood to the surface. We were both panting in our heated condition, gasping for breath like fish out of water.

In a matter of minutes, he and I were both shirtless and working on each other's jeans to get as much skin contact as possible. I pulled him over to the small grove of trees; pushing him roughly against a solid trunk. When his buttons and drawstring was loosened, I turned him around by his shoulders and pushed down his pants to his knees.

"Brace your hands on the tree, Sugar." I told him. He willingly obliged, supporting himself and arching his back; causing his delectable ass to jut out to me. His erection was straining against his stomach; the head dark red and with fluid beading at the tip.

Sinking to my knees behind him, I grabbed his ass cheeks roughly, digging my fingers into his soft skin and feeling the muscles clench at my touch. Sinking my teeth into his left cheek, I let out a groan; he tasted so good. Teeth marks rose as welts on his pale skin and I soothed them with my tongue.I had to taste more. Spreading him out for me, I tentatively licked up his crack, from his balls to the small dimples at the base of his back.

"Oh yes! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph - Jasper!" Edward jolted and gasped at the feel of my tongue. Arching his back even further, he let go of the trunk with his right hand and grabbed his length.

Inhaling deeply, I relished in the musky scent mixed with soap and Edward. Again, I stuck out my tongue, flattened it and ran it over his puckered flesh. His answering moans and the irregular movements of his hand told me that he was getting close. Lapping and circling, my tongue explored every little crevice, drawing out his exquisite taste.

Experimenting, I circled his tight opening, before pointing my tongue and probing it. The muscles spasmed but eventually he relaxed enough for me to taste. My own erection was throbbing, begging for attention and I let go of his left hip to touch myself.

Jerking my cock in my closed fist, I timed the movements of my hand and tongue. I could not get enough - I had to feel what I felt last night; his warm canal around my finger. Perched precariously in a crouch, I let go with my other hand and wet my finger. Letting it slide alongside my tongue, I filled him with both; the spit lubricating enough to make the penetration go easily.

The muscles inside his ass gripped around my finger so tightly that I could not help a moan escaping. The thought of that tightness and heat around my straining cock had me aching to be inside him; to feel the spasm around my erection. It would be perfection. He was so warm and clenching, and my finger sank in to the knuckle. Circling around inside his hot tunnel, I loosened the tight ring, preparing him to be filled by a much wider girth soon.

As soon as my finger hit the spot inside him, he let out a roar and spilled his seed all over the tree trunk; his ass clenching wildly, turning me on something fierce. I couldn't hold back any longer and came hard all over his jeans that hung around his knees.

The force of my release caused me to loose my balance and I landed hard on my ass; hand still around my softening prick.

Astounded, I let out a huge laugh, still gasping from exertion. Edward turned around so fast at the sound that he also lost his balance; causing him to land across my stretched legs. When he realized what had happened, his own laugh broke free; so beautiful and carefree. We sat there laughing for a few minutes, holding each other's shoulders for support.

Sobering up, we wiped our eyes from laughing tears, and Edward turned around fully to straddle me. Raising to his knees above me, he supported his hand on my ribs and looked down at me with a mirthful expression. I tilted my head back to look at him and rested my hand on the soft skin of his ass.

"I love you more than words can say, Jasper Whitlock." He said tenderly, bowing his head down and met my tongue with his in a loving kiss.

**EPOV**

When I finally pulled away from the kiss, Jasper was smiling up at me, his bright eyes sparkling. In that moment, it didn't matter that we were sitting there with our jeans around our knees and our dicks in the breeze...all that mattered was the love we felt for each other. He didn't need to say it; I could see it in his eyes, in his smile...hell, it seemed like it was radiating off his skin.

"And I love you the same, Edward Cullen," Jasper smiled at me, and I carefully maneuvered myself off his lap. After righting my jeans and drawers, I held out my hand to help him up. He took it willingly, stood, and righted his own clothing. Jasper suddenly burst out laughing again, and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell is so funny?" I demanded, resisting the urge to put my hands on my hips.

"Look...at the back...of your jeans!" Jasper crowed, and I turned my upper body to each side, looking down at myself to see what the hell Jasper thought was so funny. Then I saw it. And right about that time, I felt it, too. It was cold and wet, making my jeans stick to me.

"Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock!" I admonished with a glare, "I cannot believe you did that!"

"It was an accident," Jasper said, trying to look sheepish, but his half grin ruined it.

"Well, I'm leaving it," I told him, then leaned in to whisper huskily in his ear, "That way, every time you see it, you'll remember your fingers buried in my ass as I came." And with a crooked grin, I started walking away.

"Hey!" Jasper called, catching up to me. "Where are you goin'?"

"In case you forgot, cowboy, we got mares to round up," I answered, ruffling his hair. He leaned in to kiss me quickly, then wandered away to try to get Sunrise.

Walking back to Eclipse, I took her reins and led her back up to camp, tying her to a tree before packing up the rest of our things. As soon as I had Eclipse loaded and saddled, I looked back in the pasture. Jasper was still fooling with that horse. Sunrise was rearing, trying to impress the mares, all the while Jasper was trying to get hold of his mane. Why he didn't take a rope down there, I'll never know.

After his third or fourth attempt, I couldn't stand to watch him struggle anymore and I grabbed a rope from my saddlebag and headed back down there. He shot me a dirty look as I approached, and I grinned happily.

"Need some help, love?" I asked innocently, and he strode over to me, took the rope from my hands, and walked off. I stood there, watching, as he tied the rope into a lasso and prepared to throw it toward Sunrise. He was swinging it over his head, frowning in concentration, gauging his move. His muscles worked beautifully, and I could tell he was a practised hand at it.

Anticipation consumed me, and I found myself holding my breath, waiting for him to throw the rope. Just when I thought Sunrise was going to get out of his reach, he threw the lasso, and it landed perfectly around Sunrise's neck. He pulled on the rope and Sunrise stood still as a stone. He minded well under saddle, but was a pain in the ass to catch when loose. Especially around the ladies.

Jasper walked Sunrise past me, winking as he did, leading him to camp. I followed, smiling and in awe of his skill. It was back to work for us then, and we finished loading the horses and making sure we weren't leaving anything behind. Before we mounted up, I made sure to rinse our canteens out and refill them with fresh, cold water.

We rode down in to the pasture, one on each side, to get behind the mares and drive them up to the trail. It was slow going and hot as hell. The mares were slow, given their extra weight, but eventually, we got them on the move.

As we started herding them down the trail, I took one last wistful glance at the pasture. I could see where the grass was flattened from our tent, and the ring of stones that housed our fire. I didn't want to go. It would be so nice just to stay right there, without having to worry about anything.

After about half an hour of quiet reflection, Jasper broke the silence. "What's wrong? You're quiet."

"Just didn't want to leave, I guess," I answered quietly, looking down.

"Neither did I, Sugar, neither did I."

**JPOV**

My stomach felt like I'd swallowed a rock when we rode down the trail, away from 'our' pasture. The closer we got to civilization, the less opportunity we'd have to be together. I'd had the best days of my life in this place, and I never wanted to leave. My mind kept returning to the fantasy pictures that Edward and I had conjured last night by the fire.

Edward was riding silently beside me, looking like someone had shot his dog. I couldn't help but wonder how my face looked. What a pair we were.

Straightening my back, I said:

"I know exactly how you feel, but it won't do us no good. I for one want to remember these last few days with joy, 'cause that's what they've been filled with. Pure and utter joy of sharing my soul, body, and heart with you."

He looked at me with tear-rimmed eyes, but the most blinding smile through the tears.

"Thank you, Jasper. You know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I promise you, it's been the same for me. I've never felt more free or more loved than here alone with you. I will do anything possible to give us what we dream about. Whatever way I can." He reached out across the gap the horses left between us and cupped my cheek in his big palm. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sugar. Now, let's smile and enjoy the last of our time in private together." Nodding his assent, he picked up the reins and spurred Eclipse.

"Race ya!" He bellowed, setting course to a large rock formation up ahead. Not one to throw down a challenge, I spurred Sunrise and set after him as fast as the horse could carry me.

"Oh, it's on, Cowboy!" Standing up in my stirrups, I let Sunrise take the bit and do his best, leaning over his neck. The wind whipped his long mane in my face and brought tears in my eyes, but I didn't care. I needed to catch my man.

"Whooooohooooo, here we come!" I yelled as we caught up with the pair; Sunrise having the advantage of a stallion's larger muscle mass and endurance. Eclipse put up a good fight though, being the fine horse she was, but inevitably we beat them with just the width of a muzzle to spare.

Clapping the edge of the rock with my outstretched hand, I whipped around to watch as Edward caught up; looking fabulous and feral - his eyes darkened with excitement and dare I believe, lust? When he got near, I steered Sunrise towards him. The horses lining up in opposite directions, I leaned over and grabbed him by the neck; threading my fingers in his amazingly soft hair.

"I'll take my prize now, Sugar." And then I kissed him.

**Penny: Sooooo, how did y'all like it?**

**Puzzy: We can't wait to hear what ya think, since this chap had a little bit of everything...**

**Penny: It sure did! And it was super fun to write! Please, review and let us know your thoughts!**

**Puzzy: Press the button, peeps! RIGHT DOWN THERE! :-D**

**Mkmmsm: I'm heading back to the pasture to start building them that house! Who wants to join me? :-)**

**Corey: Ooh, me! I'm not afraid of a little hard work. Especially not if it helps these two lovely boys! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Puzzy: Ooooh things are picking up in this chapter!**

**Penny: Oh, I know! *rubs hands together evilly* **

**Puzzy: We really gave it our all in this chapter.. Didn't know we had it in us.. Or that the boys did *snickers***

**Penny: Bwahahaha! Yeah, I wish I had one of them in me *claps hand over mouth* Did I say that out loud?**

**Puzzy: Oh, Penny, I FLOVE you! *mumbles something about 'me too'***

**Penny: Hehehe, I am so bad...**

**Puzzy: And here comes our sexual education service of the day: DO NOT HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX... Our boys have to, due to the time period this takes place in, but for the rest of y'all...**

**Penny: USE CONDOMS! And lube...lots of lube...**

**Puzzy: could get nasty otherwise.. In the not so good way...**

**Penny: Yep! So we wanna give a massive thanks to Mkmmsm and Layne Faire, for working their magic on this story :)**

**Puzzy: And a big thanks to our readers and reviewers! We heart each and every one of you :)**

**Penny: Sadly, we don't own Twilight.**

**Puzzy: If we did.. Well... We'd sure as hell be in on the action here! Read on peeps!**

**Mkmmsm: *waves* condom and lube warning! That can mean only ONE thing!**

**EPOV**

By the time we had reached the place Jasper and I camped before, it was nearly dusk. We were going to have to hurry to get everything set up and the mares roped in before full dark. Conversation was light as we dismounted, tied our horses to two trees, and got the rope out of the saddlebags.

Jasper and I uncoiled the thick, heavy rope, tying it to one of the trees and trailing it out about fifty yards or so, fastened it to a stake that Jasper had hammered in to the ground, then trailed it back to the treeline, creating a triangle shaped paddock for the horses to stay in overnight. It wasn't perfect, but it did the job of hemming them in. They had access to the creek and plenty of grass, so they would be fine. We were just going to have to be on the lookout for rustlers. I doubted either of us would get much sleep tonight.

When we had the horses settled, we untacked Sunrise and Eclipse, then set about putting up the tent and unpacking. While Jasper put up the tent, I gathered our supper supplies, finally taking out the coffee grinder and beans we brought. We were going to need plenty of coffee for the long night ahead.

I gathered a pile of wood and kindling for the fire, then pulled all the grass up in a big circle, making sure to leave just the dirt behind. Then, going into the edge of the woods, I gathered some decent sized rocks to make the fire ring. When I had the ring set up, I made the fire and put the coffee on to boil. By that time, Jasper had finished with the tent and was rummaging around the saddlebags for our supper.

He walked over with two cans of beans that he had already opened, and set them on the fire to heat. He also had the rest of the loaf of the bread.

"There's just hardtack left," he told me, and I nodded while rolling us both a smoke for after supper. I was tired. Herding horses in the hot sun all day was hard work.

The smell of the beans and coffee had my stomach rumbling. I was starving. I wanted to sit, have supper, and share a smoke with Jasper, relaxing in the summer night.

Jasper went back to the saddlebags and brought out our plates and forks, along with cups for our coffee. Finally, our supper was done, and we ate in relative silence, listening to the crickets and the horses.

When the food was gone, I poured us a cup of coffee and held Jasper's smoke out to him. He leaned in and kissed me soundly before taking it, and I smiled at him as I struck a match with my thumbnail, lit up, and took a deep drag.

Jasper and I settled into the quiet of the night, smoking and trying to relax our tired bodies. We talked about general topics, just enjoying each other's company. After throwing the remains of my cigarette into the fire, I leaned back, propped on my arms, and looked up at the night sky. It looked like there a million stars up there, and the moon was rising. It was going to be a full moon, which would give us plenty of light to be able to keep an eye on the horses. If there were rustlers around tonight, they would be stupid to try anything.

"Jasper, look," I said softly, pointing up at the sky.

He scooted close to me and looked at the moon. "Looks pretty," he said quietly. "I always liked the full moon."

"Really?" I asked curiously. "Why?"

"When I used to go outside at night, with a full moon, the light made everything look like it had a glow around it. It was beautiful, and I could pretend I was someone else...somewhere else..."

"Jasper..." I whispered softly, and pulled him so he was against my side. Kissing his temple, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, keeping him close.

After a moment of silence, Jasper looked at me. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I asked while brushing his hair away from his face.

"I don't wanna go home."

**JPOV**

His arms tightened their hold on me at that confession. His warmth seeped into my body, igniting a fire that burned out of control. Facing an endless charade of pretending to be boss and ranch hand, nothing more, was devastating me. The notion of having to go to bed at night alone, well knowing that he too was to be alone when all we wanted was each other, wracked my body with sudden sobs of anguish.

In the safe embrace of my lover and my love, I cried out the grief of a life lost before it even started; mourning it with heaving breaths and tears streaming down my face.

Turning in his arms, I pressed my face into his neck, drawing deep comforting gulps of his distinct scent. Clinging to him like he was a life raft at sea; finding solace in the safe haven he provided.

"I know, Love. I can't bear it either." His tear filled voice softly whispered in my ear; kissing it, while his thumbs wiped away my tears. " I promised you that I would find a way, and I intend to keep that promise. However I can."

Frantically wiping the snot and tears off my face, I raised my head and looked into his caring eyes, overflowing with emotions so similar to my own. Lost in their depth, I pressed my mouth to his without closing my eyes, keeping the connection between us.

Stroking my back in a comforting gesture, his hands started to wander, as our kiss grew heated. Searching for skin, he found the hem line of my shirt and gently stroked the sliver he could reach. Frenzy overtook me at just this small touch; opening my mouth wide, I drew in his tongue with mine.

My need sparked his, making his teeth knock against mine in a desperate search for more. More, always more. More contact, more skin, more taste. Desperate for him, I grabbed his hands and pulled him up, over to the safety of our tent. Tumbling down together, I landed on top of his long body, our chests heaving and hands gripped together in a tight knot.

I felt like I was flying; the only thing grounding me was him. Lost without him. I would float away, never to come back, without him. I was anchored to reality only by him.

Feeling, touching, searching; my hands and lips were on a mission. His moans and whimpers spurred me on, his touch stoking the fire. Licking his throat and sucking his pulse point, I tried to get as much of his essence as possible.

Travelling down his body, exploring him like an artist would a canvas to uncover the hidden treasures. Finding landmarks by his reactions. Goosebumps telling me that I found a ticklish spot, moans that I found a sensitive one. Storing it all for future reference, my explorations spurred his, reciprocating in delicious ways.

Finally naked; bare under the other's loving gaze, our hearts and minds connected the same way as our bodies. This was it. This was the point of no return. Hesitantly, I reached out to him, asking for permission to continue through my touch my and eyes and smile. Relief shot through me at his timid nod. He was going to be really mine.

**EPOV**

"Yes, Jasper, I want you to take me," I whispered, looking up into his midnight eyes as he hovered over me. Reaching up, I caressed his jaw with my fingertip.

Jasper smiled his dimpled smile, his eyes burning into mine, and kissed me softly. Arching up against him, I wound my fingers into his curls and deepened the kiss, holding him to me firmly. My other hand was at his lower back, pressing him into me.

Breaking our kiss, Jasper propped on elbow and lifted my knee, the one closest to him, so my foot was resting flat on the floor of the tent. The blanket was discarded, pooled at out feet. He leaned down, to kiss me, I thought, and I tilted my head back. However, he bypassed my neck and kissed my Adam's apple, then licked the hollow of my throat. His free hand was resting on my chest, and he slowly trailed his fingertips down to my bellybutton, then back up. Over and over, he did this, whispering words of love and promise in between his lazy kisses.

My mind was in a haze of desire. His touch was bliss and torment, and my blood was boiling. I wanted him so much; he was my whole world.

Finally, I could take no more of his torture, and I panted out, "Jasper..."

"Yes, sugar?" he asked in between quick sucking kisses on my neck.

"I need more...please..."

Taking his hand off my chest, Jasper cupped my chin and kissed me, deep and long. When we finally parted, he put two fingers against my lips, and I knew what he wanted me to do. Moaning softly, I looked through my lashes at him and slowly sucked his fingers in, lapping them with my tongue to make sure they were nice and wet. Groaning, Jasper threw his head back, and I knew what was running through his mind.

He pulled them from my mouth and, with no precedence, cupped my balls briefly before moving lower. I shivered with excitement, and nerves, knowing what was going to happen next. Thoughts of the last time he had his fingers inside me assaulted my mind and made the waiting almost unbearable.

Gripping the back of his hair in my fist, I pulled his mouth to mine, immediately seeking out his tongue, which he willingly obliged me with. As soon as the tip of his tongue touched mine, I sucked it into my mouth in a feral kiss. He moaned into my mouth while our tongues played.

Slowly, Jasper pushed one of his fingers inside me, and the slight discomfort was washed away by his hair in my face and his breath in my mouth. I felt like I was being consumed by him, body and mind and soul.

Unable to help myself, I tried to push harder onto his finger, needing more. Understanding my actions, Jasper carefully added another finger, thrusting them slowly at first, then with a little more purpose. God, he felt so good. I was surrounded by him; his body leaning over mine, his mouth on my skin, and his eyes never leaving mine.

Our breaths were harsh, loud in our ears, as Jasper's free hand and both of mine roamed each other's bodies. We were starving for one another; oblivious to everything except the moment we were in.

When Jasper skimmed his lips along my jaw to my ear, he whispered, "I'm gonna add another now, sugar."

I nodded against his neck, hissing quietly at the slight sting of being stretched further. That sting was quickly replaced by intense pleasure as Jasper touched that one spot inside me that sent heat and tingles racing through my body. I cried out softly against his neck, then bit and sucked his sweaty skin hard.

His answering cry sent unbelievable desire throughout me, and I bit him again, right in the crook of his neck. He whined, sucking on my shoulder briefly before moving his fingers harder and faster. But, it wasn't enough. I needed to be connected to him by more than just fingers. I needed and wanted him to fill me with his cock, to make me lose my mind with love and desire.

As if reading my thoughts, Jasper withdrew his fingers, leaving me empty and wanting. With burning eyes, he settled himself between my legs, hooking my legs over his forearms. I was completely exposed, at my most vulnerable, but I wasn't ashamed, or frightened. The current of emotions running between us was intense, making me feel as though we were already one.

Jasper propped himself up on one hand, bringing the other to his mouth. He spit in it, then lowered it between us. I could feel his arm against my backside as he prepared himself. When ready, he moved forward, and I felt the tip of his cock against me. My brief pang of worry was overshadowed by the look of complete adoration and love in Jasper's eyes as he stared into mine.

"Are you ready for me, sugar?" he whispered, and I gave him a brief nod before he lowered his mouth to mine, pushing with his hips at the same time.

I was aware of the sting of Jasper entering me, but it was lost in our mutual moans as our lips and tongues tasted everywhere we could reach. It was agonizing, how slow Jasper was going. I needed to feel all of him. My ass was stretching to take him in in the most delicious way.

With a harsh breath and a subdued groan, Jasper was finally fully seated inside me. It was a heady feeling, being so full of him.

Clutching his shoulders, I gasped, "Jasper!" and he looked into my eyes.

"Edward," he panted, "I love you. I will always love you."

Unable to produce more than a keening moan, I kissed Jasper hard, trying to tell him things I could never express out loud. Feeling a wet drop on my cheek, I ended our kiss and my gaze drifted up to see Jasper's beautifully tortured face. His red lips were parted, eyes closed as if he were concentrating, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Touching Jasper's wet cheek with my shaking fingers, I whispered, "Don't cry, my love..."

Jasper opened his eyes and smiled gently as he brushed his thumb across my cheek. It came away wet, and I realized I was crying, too. With a trembling smile, I pressed my lips to his in a tender kiss, then pulled back just enough to breathe: "Take me now, Jasper. I'm yours."

With a harsh inhale, Jasper slowly began to move, and time stopped. My whole body was alight with a pleasure I had never known. Jasper's face was nestled in my neck, my hands skimmed over the muscles of his back as they moved with each thrust of his hips. His cries of my name mixed with words of love had me floating high above the earth, and I never wanted to come down.

Then Jasper touched that special part inside of me, and stars exploded behind my eyelids. Loudly, I cried his name, digging my fingertips into the muscles of his shoulders, urging him to move faster.

He knew what I wanted and moved with more purpose, shifting his hips. His panting breaths were hot on my neck, and my fingers were slipping on his sweaty skin. Our movements were timed perfectly, give and take. My cock was sliding easily in between our stomachs, slick with precome and sweat.

All too soon, I felt Jasper tremble above me, and I gripped him tighter. Heat was starting to creep over me in one big wave, and I knew our release was imminent. Hooking my ankles behind Jasper's back, I held him as close as I could while he thrust wildly against me, grunting, panting, swearing.

"Edward..." he grunted. "Ugh..."

And the dam was opened. Screaming hoarsely into his neck, I shuddered and trembled as my release overtook me. I spilled between us, over and over, and Jasper cried out against my shoulder. I could feel his warmth inside me, and it only heightened my pleasure.

We rocked together until we were spent, then slowed our movements, finally coming to a rest. We exchanged soft words of love, reverent kisses, and gentle touches. I was trembling, completely sated, and forever a changed man.

**JPOV**

My heart felt like it had grown to ten times its normal size. I could not believe what had just happened. Finally I felt whole, like some long lost part of me had been returned.

My sated and limp cock slipped from his body, breaking the my arms around Edward tightly, I crushed him to my chest, never wanting to part from him again. His arms wound around my waist and he snuggled up against my chest, pressing his lips directly over my heart. Bowing my head slightly, I laid a soft kiss on the top of his head, nuzzling my face in his hair.

Emotionally, I was all over the place. This day had been a whirlwind from the start; going from a small disagreement to sad departure, from happy racing to complete meltdown, and then, finally, the most exquisite and blissful union. I had trouble absorbing it all and needed a physical connection with Edward to ground me.

Momma always said that I was an emotional enhancer, picking up on what other people felt and influencing those around me in return. Well, this day had certainly proved her right; everything and anything felt so much bigger, somehow, since I'd met Edward. More significant.

Feeling Edward's breathing evening out, I looked down to discover that he had fallen asleep in my embrace. Why did it always end up being me that lay awake thinking, and him that slept like a baby? Maybe it was just because I wore him out, both physically and mentally. Certainly, he wasn't used to the exertion of it all, but neither was I. Maybe it was just that he felt safe and protected in my arms?

I guess I was just a worrier. Or maybe it was because of it being night time. The tranquillity and peaceful noises from the grazing horses, as well as physical fatigue being the conductor for my brain to work overtime.

Closing my eyes, I tried my best to fall asleep, but I was so high on the events that just took place that I couldn't settle. Reminiscing the feel of his tight heat, gripping around me so deliciously, my limp cock twitched back to life. His sounds and movements under me were still running through my mind. Drying on my skin, our combined moistures of sweat and spit and tears, invisibly marked me as his forever.

The firelight flickered over the canvas walls, playing a game of light and shadow.

Laying there in the dwindling light, I looked down at my sleeping man.

Eyelashes resting like dark feathers on his high cheeks, his hair a tousled mess on his head. Pink lips slightly parted, allowing his sweet breath to wash over my face for each exhale.

My entire being was consumed by his; enveloped in his love and affection. Beating steady as a drum, my heart felt full and like it could burst any second.

Unable to resist, I traced his cheekbone with my finger, carefully, so I wouldn't wake him. Following the gentle slope of his nose to his pillowed lips, which yielded slightly under the gentle pressure my finger provided. Soon, my lips repeated the path, tasting his soft skin, his slight stubble rasping against the softness of my mouth.

Pulse quickening, mind racing, lips searching; I couldn't get enough of his taste.

Merely an hour ago, I'd had him in the most profound way; mutually taking each other's virginity. In a frenzy of tongues, lips, hands and cocks, we'd connected so completely. Not only in body, but in mind as well, sharing tears over the severity of the moment.

Yet here I lay again, desire coursing through me, just by a stolen kiss.

Sleepy murmurs brought me out of my reverie, making me look at his eyes. A sliver of malachite and gold, barely visible under heavy lids, were watching me. Slowly, his lips furled in a crooked smile. A gleam changed the color, from malachite to jade, in the telltale sign of his hunger, his desire.

Wordlessly spoken, in a whisper of love and affection, his lips gripped mine. Gently caressing, in the wet touch of slippery muscle meeting muscle, our tongues danced the ancient dance; conveying all that we did not say in words. Hands exploring, tracing, grabbing; flesh meeting flesh. Frenzy replaced with passion, awkwardness with security.

Thrills shivered up my spine at his sure grip on my hardness; the slip and slide of slickened skin on skin as our cocks connected, closed in his fist. Moaning, panting, thrashing; he consumed me, completed me. Together in bliss, we became a single entity that no-one could tear apart.

Waves crashing over me, my release spilled from my proud erection on his equivalent. Roaring with pleasure and surprise, his head thrown back in ecstasy; his seed coating my abdomen in white hot spurts.

Spent and sated we lay again, once again snuggling up to each other, drawing in each other's breaths.

Foreheads touched, eyes smiled and mouths met in gentle reassurance that this was not about lust, but love.

- -oOo-

Tickling... My nose tickled... Scrunching my face, I tried to get rid of the fly that seemingly invaded my face. A moment later, there it was again and I snorted and shook my head to make it move. After a few more seconds, it seemed to have moved to my ear and I brought my hand up to swat it away, only to be met by warm flesh.

Startled, I opened my eyes. Green. Oh so green, alight from within and specked with gold, I was met with the smiling eyes of my lover.

"Good morning. Love!" He said, bowing down to press a kiss on my lips. Eagerly, I returned it; it was sweet, loving acquaintance. All too soon, we parted with gentle pecks, still wrapped in the other's embrace.

I cleared my throat of its morning gravel and replied, "Morning, Sugar. How do you feel?"

"Never been better," a sly smile crossed his handsome feature. "Thank you for last night, Jasper. It was amazing. Now, we better get a move on. Get up, there's coffee ready, hardtack coming right up," he said, awfully chipper for so early in the morning. Now noticing that he'd already dressed, I grumbled and rolled out of the blankets I'd been wrapped in.

Grabbing my clothes and boots, I got out of the tent. Stretching out in my full height with my arms raised above me, I felt Edward's eyes roaming my naked body. Smirking, I walked to the creek in all of my glory without a stitch on. I stepped behind a tree to take a piss, before going to the water's edge.

Crouching down to splash water in my face, I saw Edward's shadow coming up behind me. Before I had time to respond, I was head first in the freezing cold water, sputtering and coughing.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled through my chattering teeth.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, my love. Enjoy your bath! At least I didn't get your clothes wet!" Edward ran off, laughing his ass off. I busted out laughing at his antics. He had a point - I did get him wet, even though I thought I'd done a pretty good job of making it up to him afterwards.

"Throw me the soap at least!" I hollered after him, shaking my head in mirth over my boy and his good morning mood.

I'd never felt more happy in my life.

- -oOo-

After my impromptu bath, we sat down and ate our hardtack and had our morning coffee. Two freshly rolled cigarettes lay on the log between us, just waiting to be smoked. The jaw-breakingly hard, dry biscuits was not my favorite food, but eaten with lots of coffee it went down okay - at least it filled your stomach.

Just as I reached out to take one of the cigarettes, I heard one of the mares snorting heavily and looked up. Underneath the cluster of trees, I saw a big, brown form laying down and breathing hard. Oh shit!

"Edward! Look! Seems like we won't be getting anywhere today... The brown mare's time is up. Come on." I jumped to my feet to see how she was doing.

Our little trip had just been extended, and I was in no way saddened by that.

**Penny: Oooooh! A cliffie! Hope y'all liked it! ;)**

**Puzzy: Heehee.. And a lot of schmexin' going on.. Hope you aren't disappointed!**

**Penny: Me too! Let us know what you thought by clicking on the little button that says 'Review'. Every one we receive is adored :D**

**Puzzy: Click, click, click! **

**Mkmmsm: Another great chapter ladies! I loved it! So hot, passionate and filled with love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Penny: Puzzy, Puzzy, Puzzy...this was a bit hard to finish, but we did it!**

**Puzzy: Penny, Penny, Penny... In spite of husbands, net fail and writer's block, yes we did!**

**Penny: Seems like the boys' time is running short on their trip...going back will be hard...**

**Puzzy: Well, maybe not **_**hard**_**, but very difficult *winks*... omg, just shoot me...**

**Penny: HAHAHAHAHA! Nope! I like you just the way you are :)**

**Puzzy: I love you too, sweetie *mwah* On that note, what about we show our readers what our lovely boys are up to?**

**Penny: Ooh, yes! But first, a HUGE thank you to Mkmmsm and Corey, for their awesome work on making our fic readable! We love you both!**

**Puzzy: Yep, we sure do! They are responsible for making our boys all pretty and shiny :D Sadly, we don't own Twilight.**

**Penny: Nope, but if we did, there would be more cowboy hats and less sparkle :D Enjoy the chapter, peeps!**

**Puzzy: and much, much less Bella in the books and Spew in the movies...**

**Penny: HAHAHA! HELL YES!**

**Mkmmsm: hello everyone! *sprains wrist scrolling too fast to start reading***

**Corey: But Miss Penny, I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' no foals!**

**EPOV**

Standing up, I followed Jasper over to where the mare was laying. She was snorting and huffing, and I could see her sides tensing.

As I stroked her neck gently, I told Jasper, "Go pull up an armful of fresh grass so the foal will have a soft bed."

Without a word, he ran off and I continued to try to soothe the mare. She didn't look like she was in too much pain yet, just uncomfortable. I noticed that the other mares had given her some space. When Jasper got back with the grass, we'd lay it out for her and then there'd be nothing to do but wait.

Keeping my eyes on the mare, I prayed silently that the delivery would go well, with no complications. We were far from home, and I would be very upset if something happened to either mare or foal, or, God forbid, both, on my watch.

Jasper returned with the grass, and he laid it out around the mare, then petted her gently. We just stood there and watched her in silence for a moment; I knew he was hoping the same thing I was.

"Come on, sugar, let's go tidy up the camp," Jasper said quietly, taking hold of my hand. "There's nothing else to do for now."

"I know," I answered, and let him lead me back to the dwindling fire. I sat next to it, my knees pulled up to my chest, and finally lit the smoke I had rolled earlier. I had a feeling I would be needing to roll more soon. My mind wasn't going to be at ease until the foaling was done and everything was alright.

Jasper sat beside me, lit his own smoke, and handed me a fresh cup of coffee. I nodded my thanks, and took a long drink. We were silent, glancing over at the mare every few minutes. Finally, Jasper huffed out a huge sigh.

"This ain't gonna do, Edward." he said, looking at me seriously. "The air is so thick, I think we could cut it with a knife. We need to find something to do."

Unable to help it, I grinned crookedly at him and wiggled my brows. He laughed heartily.

"Not that I'm opposed, sugar, but I was thinking we might wanna find a rabbit to shoot, or we'll be going hungry tonight."

Damn. He was right. We had eaten the last of the food for breakfast, not planning on having to stay an extra day.

"How are we gonna shoot our supper, Jasper?" I asked with a frown. "We have no gun."

"Oh yes we do," he answered. "I kept the one those rustlers had. It's fully loaded, so we have six shots to work with."

"But what about the mare?" I asked. "We can't go off to hunt and leave all the horses alone."

Smiling, Jasper ruffled my hair. "Well, since you're the worried father in this situation, you need a distraction. You go hunt and I'll keep watch here."

"Bastard," I chuckled out, kissed him quickly, then stood to go get the gun. When I had checked it over and had the safety off, I started walking slowly along the trail, looking for any signs of wildlife. It didn't have to be a rabbit; birds, or even a squirrel or two would work.

As I crept through the grass, I realized Jasper was right. I did need a distraction. I couldn't help it, though. I always had a soft spot for horses; everyone knew it. Jasper was a funny bastard, teasing me, or so he thought. But I loved him dearly.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of grass rustling under what sounded like small feet. I stopped walking and slowly raised the gun, aiming toward the noise. There was one more rustling noise then I saw a small brown head pop up out of the grass. A jackrabbit.

Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger and the rabbit fell. Clicking the safety on, I stuffed the barrel of the gun into the waist of my jeans, and walked over to inspect my kill. It was a jackrabbit, alright, and I was lucky enough to have shot it in the head. If I had hit the wrong place on it's body, it would ruin the meat.

Grabbing the dead rabbit by it's back feet, I walked back to our camp, whistling to myself.

**JPOV**

Rolling another smoke, I watched Edward's retreating back as he walked silently down the trail. He was made for hunting. Built like a big cat with his long limbs and fluid movements, he'd surprised me more than once by silently sneaking up on me. Even his heeled boots didn't make a sound as he crept forward, loaded gun in his hand.

Heaving a deep sigh born from affection, I lit up my smoke and watched the mare. She looked fine, no more distressed than she should be. The birth seemed to be progressing quickly, as usual with horses. Herbivores have to be quick about it, biology has decreed, to avoid attacks from predators.

Raising her head, she let out a whinny while looking over at me, pleadingly it seemed. Standing up and throwing the butt into the fire, I strolled over without any sudden movements. I didn't want to scare her. Brood mares lived most of their lives detached from humans; only being brought home to foal, so she wasn't used to a lot of fuss.

Attentively watching my every move with her big brown eyes, she held her head up until I reached her. Kneeling beside her, I ran my hand up and down her neck before stroking her soft muzzle. She let out a snort and a rumble, accepting my presence. Slowly, I moved to her rear to check if the foal was visible.

Small, soft hooves peaked out, wrapped in the birthing sac. They moved slightly forward for each contraction. I could hear her straining for each one; huffing and puffing. Carefully, I gripped the fragile foal's legs and pulled slightly in time with her pushing. Soon, I could see a black foal's head coming out between the front legs. A big smile broke out on my face at the sight.

While the mare and I worked together, I suddenly heard a gunshot ring out between the trees. The mare startled and tried to get up, but I calmed her; convincing her to lie back down. I was sure it was Edward, but couldn't help worry a little. There was an off chance of the rustlers coming back, but it was unlikely, especially in bright daylight. Hopefully, the sound meant that there would be something roasting over the fire for supper.

After a few more pushes, the foal came rushing out in a flood of birth fluid; the sac being torn open at the force. Instantly, the mare turned her head towards her baby, and I dragged it closer so she could acquaint herself with it. Sniffing and licking, she cleaned up the baby boy she just birthed.

He was a beauty; long legged and awkward as all newborn foals. He stood on shaking limbs, struggling to get front and back to cooperate. All black, except for equally long white socks and a blaze from forehead to muzzle; he would be a gorgeous horse. He reminded me a lot of Eclipse. With a final pat, I left the new mother alone to nurse her baby, washed up in the creek, and went back to the fire to wait for my man to come back with his prey.

I didn't have to wait long; just as I'd rolled a smoke for each of us, he appeared at the treeline with a rabbit slung over his shoulder. The instant he saw the foal, his breath taking smile broke out and he hurried over to me.

"I see the waiting is over! What a pretty boy she had. Everything went okay?" He rushed out, face alight with excitement.

"Sure did, Pops! Wash off that blood, and come meet your son." Shooting him a wink and a smirk, I let him know I was only kidding.

Punching my shoulder and grumbling under his breath, he was still unable to hide his grin when he went down and washed off the blood from the rabbit. Turning around, he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to have a look.

**EPOV**

The mare gave us a glance as we walked up, then continued to clean her baby. He was magnificent, snorting and rooting against his ma for something to drink.

"Wow, Jasper...what a beautiful sight."

He rested his hand on my shoulder and I looked back at him, unable to stop grinning. "Emmett's gonna love him."

And just like that, sadness at the thought that we had to go back in the morning riddled me again. With a last smile at the mare and her baby, I turned and slowly started to walk back to the fire. Jasper must have sensed my mood, because he laid his hand on my shoulder again.

"Edward, stop," he said softly.

Reluctantly, I turned to face him, and he brought his hand up to brush my hair off my forehead.

"What is it?"

"The same thing that's been bothering me since we got here," I sighed, and Jasper gave me a knowing nod.

"All we can do is make the best of the time we have left," he told me softly, and I nodded before continuing on to the fire.

I set to work off to the side, well away from where Jasper and I would be walking around and sitting, to clean the rabbit. My mind was numb while I worked; I didn't want to think of anything. The plain truth was that after I finally found what made me the most happy, I couldn't keep it. God was so cruel.

Surely, Emmett was wrong in his idea that God was some great entity, if He made His children suffer so. I couldn't change who I was, or who I loved. Besides, Sodomites lived all over the territory. Well, I thought they did. Surely Jasper and I weren't the only ones. Were they in as much pain as I? Did they live every day thinking that what they were doing was wrong?

However, Jasper was right. We had to accept the situation the way it was, and I was adamant to make the rest of our time together be the best it could be.

Finally finishing the rabbit, I took it to Jasper, who had whittled a thin piece of a branch until it had two sharp ends. He let me know he had soaked it in the creek, and I impaled the rabbit on it then propped it up on two rocks on either side of the fire. It would take a good few hours to cook. I kept the skin and feet to take back to the ranch.

I sat next to Jasper and he handed me a smoke. Finally able to relax a bit, I lit up and checked my coffee cup. The coffee had gone cold, and I emptied it out, setting the cup near my feet.

"Want more?" Jasper asked, and I shook my head no. "I'm fine," I told him. "The cigarette tastes damn good, though."

"Damn, I've smoked too much today already," he chuckled.

"I don't think I've smoked enough," I laughed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I've decided to just make the best of the rest of our time out here."

"Oh, really?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, really," I grinned.

"Well, that sounds promising," Jasper said lightly, then stretched out on his back on the grass, folding his arms over his eyes.

"Taking a nap?" I chuckled, and Jasper smiled.

"Maybe...I'm wore out," he mumbled, and I smirked to myself.

"No, I think that's me, my love," I murmured, and Jasper moved his arms to peer at me. A slow smile spread across his face, showing me those gorgeous dimples.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Smiling widely back at him, I replied, "I love you too, Jasper."

**JPOV**

"Come here, Sugar," I told him, opening my arms wide.

Wordlessly, he laid down on top of me, resting his forearms on the ground beside my head. With two fingers, he moved a tendril of my hair from my face, brushing my cheek with the back of his fingers. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss to my lips. Sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, I bit down gently, making him hiss, before soothing the sting with my tongue. Immediately, he opened his mouth to draw it in, sucking on it, causing me to moan.

I attacked his mouth hungrily, twisting and twirling our tongues together, enjoying his taste. Breaking the kiss for air, he started to lick my throat, placing sucking kisses on the skin where neck and shoulder connected. Bracing himself on one arm, he started to unbutton my shirt, biting and licking his way down my chest.

Gripping his the back of his shirt in my fist, I tried to yank it out of his pants. I needed to feel his skin on mine. Helping me out, he loosened the button on his pants and pulled the front lapels free. Still continuing his sweet torture on my body, he flicked my nipples with his tongue, before biting them gently. Pleasure shot through me at the slight pain and I groaned out loud at the sensation.

Now shirtless, he continued down my stomach, licking my abs and belly button. When he reached the trail of blond curls from my navel down, he looked up and grinned mischievously at me.

His hair stuck up all over the place, glowing like fire in the sunlight. My hands found a will of their own, gripping his locks tightly, as he deftly undid my button and drawstring.

"A little help here, Love?" He asked, gripping the waistband of my jeans to pull them down. Hips rising of their own volition, I shivered in anticipation. Vivid images flashed through my mind, reminiscing the other morning where he'd taken me in his mouth for the first time. My erection throbbed in time with my heartbeat, liquid already forming at the tip.

Oh so slowly, he dragged down my clothes, laying me bare before him. Licking his lips, he shot me a glance full of want. Finally freed, he grabbed my erection in his large, calloused hand and started stroking me gently. The sensations caused me to buck up towards him, and he placed his free underarm over my hips to hold me still. Breathing raggedly, I braced myself for his mouth.

Warm wetness engulfed the tip of my erection, so hard it was almost painful. Twirling his tongue around the ridge, he lapped up all the wetness that had escaped, moaning around me. Vibrations shot through me from his sounds, and I gasped out in ecstasy. My head was thrashing, my fingers gripping his hair so hard it must have hurt, but he didn't stop.

Moving his hand in time with his mouth, he worked me over. Slowing down every time I was close, he kept me on the brink of my release for what seemed like eternity. Every time, he retracted just enough to hold me off; it was driving me insane.

"God... Edward... Don't.. tease...so... close...," I gasped out.

Releasing me with a pop, he looked up at me with a crooked grin, and put two fingers in his mouth while holding my gaze. Deliberately teasing me with his pink tongue around his fingers, his saliva dripping down on my cock.

"Spread your legs, Love," he said, caressing my sac.

Pulling out my leg from one of the pant legs that still hung around my knees, I hurried to do as he asked, knowing what he had planned. Spreading my legs wide, I gave him access to where no one had been before. Shaking with nerves and anticipation, I suddenly felt his warm mouth around one of my balls, while his wet fingers brushed over my wrinkled flesh. His palm wrapped around my cock, his mouth on my balls, his fingers probing my ass; I was in Heaven.

Gently he inserted his finger in me, waiting for my reaction, "Oh...Edward..."

Deeming it safe to continue, he started pumping his finger in and out, while sucking down my entire length in his talented mouth. Holding it steady at the base, he bobbed his head in time with his finger. Suddenly he brushed against that spot inside - at least I thought it was that spot - making me see stars from the burst of pleasure that shot through me.

Unable to stave off my release any longer, I arched upwards, hoarsely screaming his name, my seed shooting down his throat in long spurts, seeming to never end. Totally spent, the last spasms wracked my body as I fell back on the grass, panting, only now releasing his hair from my fingers.

Carefully, he retracted his finger, wiping it off on the soft grass beside us, before he crawled up beside me. Laying on his side, he gently turned my head towards him and kissed me softly on my forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and nose, before he met my mouth with his.

Smiling, I looked into his emerald eyes, filled with so much emotion.

**EPOV**

Sighing contentedly, I smiled at Jasper. His cerulean eyes were shiny, evidence of how blissful he was feeling. It made me insanely happy that I had been the one to make him look like that. He looked so gorgeous. Leaning down, I stole another kiss, slow and soft. He hummed against my mouth.

"Love you," I murmured as I pulled back and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Love you, too," he sighed and closed his eyes. I chuckled.

"You going to sleep right there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jasper mumbled, and I outright laughed.

"Alright, you go ahead, but when you get a sunburn on that pretty cock of yours, don't whine to me."

I sat up and was surprised when Jasper sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "You think you're funny, don't ya?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Nope," I answered. "Just telling the truth."

Laughing, Jasper let go of me so he could redress. I sat and watched the rabbit slowly cooking over the fire. It would start to smell good soon. When Jasper had finished dressing, he sat down beside me and poured us both some coffee.

For a few minutes, we looked over the land surrounding us, enjoying the peace. Thoughts of the man sitting next to me invaded my mind. I wanted to know every single thing about him. He intrigued me. Obviously, something bad had happened to him before he came to Stillwater, and now, I wanted to know.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me about yourself...what happened to bring you here?"

Sighing, Jasper took my hand, looking intently at my fingers. "It's the past, Edward," he said quietly. "And, I'm afraid that if I tell you, you won't want me anymore."

Putting a finger under his chin, I tilted his head up so he was looking at me. There was sadness in his eyes.

"Did you kill someone?" I whispered, praying to God he hadn't.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "No, I didn't kill anyone."

Relieved, I smiled. "Please tell me, Jasper. I want to know everything about you. There's no going back for me now."

Jasper hefted a big sigh, then nodded and began talking.

"My father is a lawyer. We were a very well off family. I was going to law school, to carry on the legacy. But, during that time, I became involved with a man who was engaged to a woman. His name was James, and he was my best friend since we were little. We snuck around and kissed and touched each other through our clothes. For me, it was fantastic. For him, it was a way to get off until he married Miss Victoria."

My spine froze at hearing this. Jasper had been with another man. Were they in love? Did they have a fight and break it off? I wanted to know, but at the same time, I didn't.

Jasper must have read my emotions, because he threaded his fingers through mine and kissed the back of my hand in reassurance.

"We were never in love; it was just a means to an end."

Relieved, I smiled at Jasper and squeezed his hand gently.

"All throughout my years in law school, we fooled around. Then, right before I was supposed to take the exam, my father caught James and me in the barn..."

"Kissing?" I prompted, and Jasper nodded. He looked upset, saddened and regretful as he relived the memory. His forehead was creased in a deep frown and his eyes held so much hurt. Reaching up, I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"It's okay, love," I tried to reassure him, and he gave me a small, sad smile. "What happened then?"

Clearing his throat, Jasper continued, "When Father came in and saw us like that, he grabbed me by the back of my neck, pulled me out of the barn, and threw me down on the ground. I'll never forget the look in his eyes when I looked up at him. Anger, disgust, sadness..."

"Oh, Jasper..." I whispered, and pulled him against me, so his head was resting on my chest.

"He called me every name in the book, and told me I wasn't his son anymore, so I did the only thing I could do...I got up, dusted myself off, and went toward the house to get my things. I had to leave. When I was walking away, I heard Father talking to James. James was telling him that I attacked him, and he didn't want it. Of course, my father believed him. My heart broke at James' betrayal, and it only made me more eager to get the hell out of there. I was gone within the hour." :-(

Jasper paused, and I stroked my fingers through his hair, letting him recover from reliving that horrible time. After a moment, he continued in a voice choked with unshed tears.

"The hardest part for me wasn't leaving my Father or James. It was Momma. I won't ever forget the look on her face and the tears runnin' down her cheeks as I hugged and kissed her goodbye. She told me to be careful, that she loved me, and to try to let her know where I ended up."

Jasper's last words came out in a sob, and his shoulders started shaking with his tears. I held tighter against me and let him cry it out, kissing the top of his head and whispering to him that it was okay. His arms were so tight around me, he was almost making it hard for me to breathe, but I wouldn't have it any other way. He was my whole life now.

Slowly, I rocked us back and forth, and soon, Jasper's all out crying turned into sniffles and sighs. He let go of me and sat up, wiping his face.

"I'm sorry, Edward, for crying all over you like a girl," he said, giving me an effort of a small smile.

I felt guilty as hell for saying anything. "No, Jasper, I'm the one who's sorry. Your past is your own, and I shouldn't have pushed."

"It's okay," Jasper said, looking at me through red rimmed eyes. "If we're gonna be together, we need to know about each other."

"Yeah, but...I had no idea."

Leaning in, Jasper pressed his lips to mine in a brief kiss. "Doesn't matter now, Sugar. You know and it's out in the open, and we can forget it."

Silently, I nodded, and Jasper started rolling a smoke for each of us. As I watched him, my chest hurt for the way his Pa treated him and for him having to leave his Ma. That was, in a way, worse than me losing mine to illness. I knew mine were gone forever, but Jasper's were still out there, out of reach. Honestly, I didn't think I could forget this talk for a long time.

**JPOV**

We sat in comfortable silence, each of us smoking and digesting the story I'd just shared with Edward. He'd taken it really well, just silently supporting me through the painful reminiscing. I was a bit surprised that he hadn't gone mad over hearing about James; I knew the jealousy would be burning me up inside, if the situation was reversed.

Bright green eyes caught mine, and he silently reached out for me, dragging me closer and folding his arms across my chest. Nose buried in the crook of my neck, he inhaled me in a heaving breath. My head dropped back on his shoulder, relishing his warmth, his nearness. He was so keen on comforting me, so invested in my well-being.

Tiny kisses rained down on my skin, tasting, testing, caressing. He didn't press me for anything; just caring about me, conveying his love in his small gestures. My heart felt so full, in spite of the pain from my past, by him just being here for me; loving me unconditionally.

"I love you so much, Jasper. I wish I could take all that pain away," I could feel his lips moving and his breath washing over the skin on my neck.

"You do, Edward. Just by being you," I whispered back, squeezing the hand on top of mine.

All those events were in the past. Now, I just wanted to look forward. Hopefully to a future shared with this amazing man who was hugging me to his chest right now.

Even though the moment was so sweet, or maybe because of just that, I felt a stirring in my pants by his close proximity. I could feel every muscle, every bone in his body pressed against my back. I could even feel a certain body part of his pressed against my back side, waking up. My thoughts flew to our earlier lovemaking, to his reactions to my cock buried in him. Curiosity once again filled me, and I turned my head, pressing my lips to his with a smile. His lips curled up under mine, perfectly imperfect.

"Make love to me, Edward. Please?"

**Penny: Hope the readers liked the chap!**

**Puzzy: Dun, dun, dun... They'll probably hate us for that cliffie :D**

**Penny: I hope not, cause I think we can 'rectify' that situation! :)**

**Puzzy: Heeheee... 'Till next time, peeps!**

**Mkmmsm: **_**WHAT? **_**How can you end it **_**there**_**? *throws hands up into the air* Update! PLEASE update soon! ;-)**

**Corey: Oh, you girls are evil, did you know that? But you lovely readers already knew that, hmm? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8, JPOV

_My thoughts flew to our earlier lovemaking, to his reactions to my cock buried in him. Curiosity once again filled me, and I turned my head, pressing my lips to his with a smile. His lips curled up under mine, perfectly imperfect._

"_Make love to me, Edward. Please?"_

**JPOV**

Edward's eyes widened and he looked scared for a second, before he broke out in a blinding smile that lit up his handsome features, taking my breath away.

"You sure, love?" He asked, searching my eyes for any insecurities.

"Yes. I love you, and I need to feel you inside of me. I wanna share that with you as you did with me."

He pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss that made my toes curl with the intensity of it. My hands flew to his hair, holding his face against mine as our tongues slid against each other. Necks twisted in awkward angles, our teeth knocked against each other in the frenzy. An all consuming need to be connected drove me to turn around and straddle his legs.

"Yes.. please... let me feel you inside of me...love you so much...," incoherent mumblings escaped my lips while we rocked together, hands roaming each others bodies, gripping for buttons, strings and knots; with the sole purpose of feeling skin against skin as fast as possible.

Cocks straining and almost literally sighing with relief when they were freed; sweat soaked hair slipping between fingers; pre-come dripping and smearing against abdominal muscles that clenched tightly with every move; our bodies danced a tune-less dance against each other.

"Love you too.. need you...oh...Jasper...," Edward sighed between our frantic kisses, his hands gripping hard on my hips, driving my length against his own, smearing us both in the escaping fluid. "Gotta stop...before I come...all over you and...not inside...," he gasped out before lowering me down on the ground, hovering above me.

Sun rays played in his auburn hair, making it shine like newly minted pennies around his face. Eyes so green, reminding me of new cut grass, gemstones and spring, alight with love and adoration, bore into mine; connecting us more deeply than ever before. Straight, white teeth gleaming under smiling pink lips. Broad shoulders with muscles that were defined so well, strong arms on either side of me, defined chest straining and making his nipples stand out against his pale skin; he held himself above me, all masculine strength and predatory grace.

Unable to resist, I let my tongue sweep over his right nipple, making it pebble in my mouth. Biting down gently while pinching the other one with my fingers, rolling it, making him moan in pain-tinged pleasure. "Oh God, yes...so good...," his hips bucked against mine, sending a wave of enforced arousal through me at the contact.

Strong hands suddenly gripped my waist band and pulled down my pants. Kneeling between my spread legs, roaming my body with his hungry gaze, Edward quickly shed me of my remaining clothes and grabbed my erection in his big palm. Keeping eye contact, he bent down and licked at the slit, collecting my fluids with his soft tongue and sending another spike of lust through me. Involuntarily, my hips shot up to meet his mouth, but he withdrew with a wicked glint in his eye. "Nuh uh - you're too close for that. Just lay back and enjoy."

Still pumping my cock with gentle movements, he dove between my legs and licked around my balls. Soft, wet, languid licks that drove me wild but not over the edge. Gradually, he moved lower, licking and kissing, before he reached my puckered hole. His talented tongue worked around it, making me whimper in need and desperation. "Edward...please... sugar...need you...," I cried out, fisting his hair between my fingers and trying to guide him to my opening.

Raising his head a little, he looked me in the eyes and said, "All in good time, love. All in good time..."

Dipping back between my legs, his mouth resumed where it left off, joined now by his fingers, working in tandem to drive me insane. The slow, expert movements of his hand on my cock; his fingers on my ass and his tongue playing made my stomach clench and my head swim with lust. "Oh please...please..please...," I was reduced to begging by now, only whimpering and small pleas escaping my muddled brain.

Suddenly, his pointed tongue drove into me with shocking strength, penetrating my ass together with his finger. A small scream of pure pleasure burst from me and I had to use all of my concentration to prevent myself from spilling over his hand. Slowly, he drove in and out, loosening my ring of muscles and coating me in saliva. Circling inside me, experimentally searching for my pleasure spot, his finger roamed my ass and was soon joined by another.

Burning slightly from the extra girth, I tried to relax as much as possible, when he started to scissor his fingers to prepare me for his cock. After a little while, the burn subsided leaving only the amazing sensation of being filled and I started meeting his thrusts with my own.

"Are you ready for me, love?" he panted, clearly affected even if I hadn't touched him.

"Yes! Oh, yes.. Make love to me now, Edward..," I begged him, clutching his shoulders hard, leaving nail prints on his soft skin. Scrambling to his knees, he grabbed mine and spread me out, hooking one leg over his shoulder. Catching my eyes, he held my gaze while he spit in his hand and rubbed it over his already leaking cock. Guiding it against me, he pressed the head gently, but insistingly, into my tight opening.

Focusing only on the love burning in his jade eyes, I breathed through the pain of him breaching my ass for the first time. His considerable girth was spreading me far more than his fingers ever could, but underneath the burn, I could sense the pleasure just waiting for me to relax before it would fill me in more ways than one.

In a strained voice, he whispered, "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

"NO! Don't you dare stop! Keep going," I urged him on, grabbing his ass in my hands and pressing him towards me.

Slowly, but steadily, he pressed inside, stopping only when he was fully sheathed inside me. Closing his eyes, he threw back his head and gasped for breath. I could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard in his restraint. Breathing deeply, I finally felt myself relaxing around him and the pain subsided slowly, while he waited patiently; trembling in need and desire.

"Okay, you can move now," I said, grabbing him around the neck and dragging him down for a kiss. Sliding my tongue into his mouth, I raised my hips to let him know that I meant it. "Ungh...Jasper.. so fucking tight...," he rasped out against my lips, before he slowly picked up a rhythm with his hips. Slowly sliding in and out, my body was wracked with pleasure by each thrust. "Oh God, yes! So good..," I panted, thrashing my head around.

Sitting up, he grabbed me by the hips and started to drive into me with determination. Swivelling his hips slightly, he grazed that spot and made me see stars. Out of my control, my ass clenched tightly around his cock while I screamed out in bliss. His grip on my hips was almost painful; his fingers digging into my skin, sure to leave bruises, as he pounded into _that spot _again and again.

Totally consumed by the sensations, I raised my hips and met his every thrust; the jolts shooting through me, making the coil in my stomach tighten impossibly, before he, with a final hard thrust, roared out his release above me. The combination of his warm seed spurting inside me, the sight of him so beautiful in his bliss and the sounds he was making, sent me over the edge without even a touch to my straining cock.

Thick, white ropes of my come coated my chest and stomach, while my ass gripped his cock incredibly hard in spasm of pure pleasure. Endless waves shot through me, the only thing anchoring me to reality was the sure grip of his hands on my hips.

Collapsing on top of me, with no regard of the come covering me, his lips gripped mine in a sweet kiss. Lying there in the sunlight, smeared come between our sweat slickened bodies, panting for breath; we kissed until our breaths had evened out and the come had cooled between us.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. More than you will ever know," I whispered against his damp skin.

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock. Forever."

**EPOV**

Sighing in total contentment, I pressed a wet kiss to Jasper's shoulder before rolling off of him, my spent cock slipping out of him easily. For a moment, I just laid there, looking at the drying come on me. My mind was in a thousand different places. I had just made love...to a man...for the first time. Never in my life had I imagined it would be as good as this. My heart was full to bursting with love for the man beside me.

Some people think their intended had to be wooed, courted, before love could bloom between them. It astounded me that, so fast, I knew I could never be without Jasper. In one way or another, we could never be apart. Surely, there had to be some way. What we felt between us was just meant to be.

A nudge to my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, and I smiled over at Jasper.

"We need to clean up, Sugar," he told me quietly, and I nodded before getting to my feet and, unashamedly, walked naked to the saddlebags to get the soap and a couple of dry cloths. When I returned, Jasper was already in the water. Suddenly feeling playful, I ran over and splashed my way in, going completely under the water. When I came to the surface, I shook my head, making sure to spray Jasper with the cool water. Laughing, he wiped his face and took the soap from me.

I watched as he washed himself. He was so beautiful. Wet curls stuck to him and framed his slightly flushed face. He looked incredibly happy, with a small smile playing on his full lips. I smiled to myself, proud that this gorgeous creature was all mine.

As the smell of the cooking rabbit reached us, we quickly finished getting bathed and dressed, eager for food. Jasper made more coffee while I rolled us a couple of smokes. It seemed like the time was slipping away so fast; it was only a short few hours until we would be back at the ranch, getting back to our regular work. It felt like it was looming over my head, like a dark cloud ready to downpour. I had never been so sorry to have to go back to the ranch before. In truth, I didn't want to hide my affections for Jasper. We had been able to be so free out here. It was gonna take some getting used to.

Jasper held a cup of coffee out to me and I took it from with a small smile. "Thank you, love."

"I know we're thinkin' the same thing, Edward, but I know we can get through it," Jasper said quietly, and I raised a brow at him.

"You think so?"

"Hell yes," he replied adamantly. "I know Emmett is a church going man and all, so I know you know what it says in the Bible. Love conquers all. That's what it boils down to. There's gonna have to be a way for us to be together on the ranch."

Swallowing my mouthful of coffee, I replied, "I hope so, Jasper, cause do you realize how hard it's gonna be to act like nothing's going on when we get back?"

"Yeah, I know," Jasper sighed. "But we'll make it. I have faith in that."

Smiling, I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you, Jasper."

He gave me a blinding smile then patted his stomach. "Well, I don't know about you, but all the physical activity around here has made me as hungry as a bear in spring. Is that rabbit done yet?"

Laughing lightly, I checked the meat, and it was indeed done. Taking the plates Jasper had set out, I took the rabbit off the fire and divided it up between us. The rich smell assaulted my nose and my stomach rumbled. I was starving. The meat was still crackling when I handed Jasper his plate and sat back to enjoy mine.

**JPOV**

Ravenous from the exertion of being a midwife, spilling my secrets and our repeated love making, I sunk my teeth into the crisp, tender meat. The juices dribbled down my chin as I bit into the delicious morsel and I swiped my tongue out to catch it. The movement caught Edward's eye and his eyes visibly darkened at the sight. Winking, I let my tongue linger at the corner of my mouth for a second, before I swallowed.

Blushing a bit, Edward looked down at his own plate and started to gnaw at a rabbit's leg. His lips all shiny with grease and juices looked so delectable. When a drop escaped, I couldn't help but lean over and catch it, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His tongue swiped out and tangled with mine for a spell, before we ended the sweet, hot kiss and continued devouring our food instead of each other. We were both quite exhausted from a long and emotional day.

Soon after, we had eaten all of the rabbit, except for a couple of front legs that we had chosen to save for breakfast. Since we had eaten everything else, we'd have to make due with the cold meat tomorrow. Dividing the tasks, Edward cleaned up our plates and I packed up everything we could spare to save time in the morning.

Together, we walked over to check on the newest member of our little animal family and his ma. Both seemed to be in good health; the mare standing quietly and grazing under the trees, keeping a bit of distance to the other brood mares. Her son was much more steady on his legs now and hid a little behind his ma as we approached. Curiosity won out though and he peeked out behind her, reaching his little muzzle forward to meet my hand.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Edward asked and threaded his fingers through mine on my free hand, resting his head on my shoulder.

"He sure is. He'll be a beautiful horse when he grows up. All long legs - I guess he'll be a good racehorse...," I trailed off; squeezing his hand in silent affection and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

We stood there silently for a while, just enjoying the moment and the peaceful snorting and grazing sounds of the horses. Suddenly, a warm burst of humid air washed over my ear and a big muzzle nuzzled my hair. Sunrise had apparently decided to come see what all the fuss was about. Absentmindedly, I reached up and stroked his nose with the hand that I had previously petted the foal with. Snorting, he inhaled the foreign scent and nodded his large head up and down.

"That's just the new little brother here.. He's a baby, so take good care of him," I mumbled softly to him. A small neighing affirmed that he recognized my voice.

"Wonder what Emmett's gonna name him," Edward remarked, "He takes great pride in naming every horse that's born on the ranch." He was stroking Eclipse on his free side; she'd come up to us in cover of the darkness without me realizing it.

"Yeah, we'll see tomorrow, I guess," I said with a wry smile; both anticipating our return as well as dreading the long, endless days without Edward's touch that loomed ahead.

Edward picked up on the sadness that permeated my voice and grabbed my chin gently, bringing my mouth to his. Softly, he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss; reassuring me of his love. "We'll work it out, I promise," he said, "let's head to bed. I'm beat and just want to snuggle up to you, one last night."

Hand in hand, we walked back to the camp, banked the fire and undressed before we crawled into the tent. Tonight, Edward laid behind me, engulfing me in his strong arms and tangling his legs with mine. Scraping his nails gently through the sparse hair on my chest and pressing small kisses behind my ear; he wrapped me in his love and affection.

"Goodnight, love."

"Night, sugar. Love you."

"Forever."

-oOo-

The next morning came with the hustle and bustle of packing up the camp and rounding up the horses. Sooner than expected, we were back on the trail towards home.

In somber, silent moods, we rode side by side, brushing knees and holding hands as often as we could, until we came too close to the ranch to dare. With a last, long gaze, we parted hands; our fingers stretched until the last possible moment, hanging on to the contact by a thread. My heart hurt when the connection was severed, and I could see the emotions reflected in Edward's eyes, rimmed in red.

Steeling myself, I straightened my back, spurred Sunrise and rode a few paces ahead and to the left, to flank the brood. But my heart remained with the gorgeous man on my right, where it would stay forever.

**EPOV**

Trying my best to push down the pain I felt at seeing the wonderful week of having Jasper all to myself end. We had learned a lot about each other, and had become connected, in every way. This past week would be the star of my daydreams and thoughts for some time to come.

As we rode into the front yard of the ranch, the few hands looked up and one of them ran toward the big barn, I assumed, to fetch Emmett. Sure enough, he came walking out with the hand at his heels, while Jasper and some of the other hands corralled the mares and foal into the nearby temporary paddock.

"Hey, little brother!" Emmett called as he walked up beside me and Eclipse. I shot him a dirty look and he laughed, brushing it off. I couldn't help it, my mood was sour.

"Hey, Em," I said. "How are things here?"

"Right as rain," Emmett supplied, smiling. "How did everything go?"

"Went alright," I answered. "We had a scuffle with two rustlers, but we handled it okay, and all the herd is here, plus one."

Emmett's brows raised. "Plus one?"

"Yeah. We had to stay an extra day because one of the mares couldn't wait to get back here to foal."

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Sure is," I answered, shifting Eclipse over and pointing into the paddock. The mare and her new baby were in the corner, the foal hiding behind his ma. She had the whites of her eyes showing and her ears pinned, warning the other mares to stay back.

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett exclaimed. "Well, would you look at that!"

He had a big smile on his face and his eyes showed pride.

"Jasper! Seth!" Emmett yelled. "Get that foal and its ma over here!"

Seth tried to slip a halter over the mare's head, and she tossed it back, clearly not wanting it. Jasper talked to Seth quietly for a moment, and Seth stepped back, giving Jasper the halter. He held it a little behind him as he approached the mare, talking to her and reaching his hand out. Obviously, she recognized him and nuzzled his hand with her nose.

Slowly, Jasper stroked her head and neck, bringing the halter closer and closer. He never stopped his talking to her. Before long, he had the halter on the mare and had taken the lead rope from Seth. He hooked it to the halter and Seth prodded the other mares out of the way so Jasper could lead her out, the foal right behind. Seth followed Jasper, closing the gate to the paddock.

When they approached, I swung down off of Eclipse and handed her reins over to Seth, asking him to groom her and put her in the barn, making sure to give her hay and plenty of fresh water. He nodded and walked off with Eclipse, and I turned to Emmett, who was looking over the foal. Jasper had the mare by the lead, keeping her calm.

"He's a beauty," I commented, and Emmett nodded.

"He sure is," he answered. "You did a fine job, Edward."

"Oh, it wasn't me," I said quickly. "I was hunting and when I got back, Jasper had helped the mare birth him."

Emmett stood and looked appraisingly at Jasper. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Jasper answered, never stopping his stroking of the mare.

"Well, I'll be!" Emmett boomed, smiling widely and looking immensely pleased. "You did fine."

"Thank you, sir," Jasper said politely, and Emmett chuckled.

"It's just Emmett, and you know what, my boy? You have earned yourself a promotion. From now on, you'll be in charge of the births around here."

My eyes widened, and Jasper stammered, "B...but what about Paul?"

"I'll give Paul something else to do," Emmett said kindly, then looked stern. "And, after I make the announcement at dinner tonight, I want you to tell me right away if he gives you grief over it. He can be replaced."

Emmett held his hand out for Jasper to shake, and he shook it quickly. "Thank you, Emmett," Jasper smiled, and Emmett nodded at him, then turned back to the foal.

"Now, we just need a name for this little man," he said, softly stroking the foal's head. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood and let the foal go back to his ma.

"Twilight," he beamed. "That's his name."

Smiling, I said, "It's perfect, Em."

"Sure is," Jasper agreed. "Now, I guess I'll go get these two settled so I can get washed for supper."

He nodded at us and started to lead the mare and her baby towards the barns. Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders as we started walking up to the house.

"You're gonna like what Rose has for you," he told me, and frowned in question.

"What is it?"

"A nice, hot bath," Emmett replied. "You did good out there. Thank you for taking such good care of the horses for me."

"Always will, Em."

As we reached the porch,. Emmett pointed around the side of the house. "Your bath is there, in the back. Rose has laid out some clothes for you, too. See you at supper." He clapped me on the back and went into the house. I walked around back and saw everything laid out for a bath. Rosalie was so kind.

Stripping off my clothes, I sank down into the tub of steamy water, enjoying it even though it was still hot outside. Nothing could beat a hot bath after a weary travel. Well, I knew one thing that could.

Grinning to myself, I soaped up the cloth and washed myself thoroughly. I suddenly felt so tired, like I could sleep for a week, but I always felt that way after a trip. It was the lack of the comfort of my own bed, but I had to wonder if I could ever be comfortable anymore without Jasper beside me.

I rinsed the soap from my body and hair, then got out of the tub and dried and dressed quickly. Leaving everything where it was, I went into the back door of the house, through the lean to and into the kitchen. It smelled wonderful, and from what I could see, it looked like Rose had stew bubbling in a large tureen on the stovetop. Walking over to her, I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for the bath, Rose."

Smiling, she answered, "You're welcome, Edward. Welcome home. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Thanks," I said, and walked over to EJ, who was sitting at the table, playing with his wooden chain and some blocks Emmett had painted different colors for him.

"Hey, EJ, I missed you," I grinned at him and he answered me with a wide toothy grin and a string of unintelligible babble, but I heard a "Eeewaa" in there. Chuckling, I ruffled his hair and leaned down to kiss him on top of the head.

"I'm gonna go lay down until dinner," I told Rosalie, and she nodded as she stirred the stew.

"I'll send Em up when it's ready."

"Alright," I smiled, and trudged up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and flopped down on my bed, not bothering to remove my boots. I don't think it was a full minute before I had fallen asleep...

_Jasper was standing at the door, frowning. I walked up to him and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, love," I told him softly, and he looked at me with a steely glint in his eyes._

"_No it's not, Edward. I cost you your family."_

"_No, you didn't! Please believe that, Jasper!"_

"_But no one was meant to find out," he said quietly, looking out the door once again._

"_Well, they did, and there's nothing we can do about it now, but I can't stand to see you blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault."_

"_Fucking Jerad. I hate that man for running his mouth. We both know he didn't need to go out in the pasture to find us for a damn abscess. He knows how to treat them."_

"_That's the way he is, Jasper. he thinks everything needs to be reported to me, which is stupid."_

_Jasper heaved a huge sigh, then turned away from the door. As I watched him, I saw Emmett standing in the room, right in front of us._

"_You know you're going to Hell, right Edward?" He taunted, and I lowered my head._

"_Look at me!" He boomed, and I slowly raised my head. He was wearing all black, like a judge, and I trembled in fear as I anticipated his next words._

"_You are guilty of the biggest sin in the Bible, Edward, and now, you must be punished!"_

_His words rang throughout my head, and I looked around, searching for Jasper. He was nowhere to be seen. Everything was dark. I squeezed my eyes closed, waiting for someone to take me by the arms and drag me to the gallows, but it never came. Instead, I was suddenly hotter than I have ever been in my life. _

_My eyes flew open to see myself tied to a stake, with everyone from the town standing around with torches. Oh, God, I was gonna be burned to death. Looking around frantically, my eyes landed on an identical pyre, next to mine, with Jasper tied to the stake. I immediately started twisting my wrists against the ropes, struggling to reach out to him. They could burn me if they wanted, but i couldn't let them burn Jasper._

"_No!" I cried as the crowd touched their torches to our pyres, igniting them quickly. "Please! Not Jasper!" I screamed, pleading._

_The crowd just laughed at my pleas and ignored them, choosing to light more places on the pyres. Jasper's red rimmed eyes met mine as the flames licked up our legs, creating a searing heat. Oh God, we were burning!_

"_Jasper!" I cried, sobbing, and right before everything went black, I heard Jasper's pained voice telling me he loved me..._

My eyes flew open and I bolted upright in my bed, trembling and gasping for breath, my cheeks wet with sweat and tears. Oh my God, what a nightmare! Pulling my knees up to my chest, I rested my forehead on them, trying to calm my shaking body. I couldn't let anyone, especially Jasper, know about what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Penny: So, the boys are back on the ranch...wonder what'll happen now?**

**Puzzy: Yeah, the 'honeymoon' is over... Sadly, they are going to learn to handle reality now.**

**Penny: True, but I have faith that our boys will do the best they can...they are very determined lol**

**Puzzy: That they are :D And so much in love, it's borderline unicorns and rainbows! LOL.. **

**Penny: HAHAHAHAA! I love rainbows! JS...Aaanyway, we wanna thank Corey, for being the fab beta he is, and our new prereader, Delphius Fanfic. She is wonderful!**

**Puzzy: Agreed! And a huge thanks to our readers and reviewers! Without your support, this story would be nothing! Read on!**

**Penny: We don't own Twilight, we just play with SM's boys :) Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

I watched as Emmett and Edward walked together towards the house, Em's arm resting brotherly around Edward's shoulders. How I wished that was my arm laying there. Sighing deeply, I took the mare's rope and walked towards the foaling barn with her and her baby, settling them up in a large stall with plenty of straw on the floor and a large helping of fresh hay and water. I stood there for a while, just watching while the mare and foal investigated their new surroundings.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside at the sight - so beautiful and peaceful. The antics of little Twilight made me smile as he staggered around and made small bucks and shook his head. The mare just snorted and soon started to eat the hay. After a while of fooling around, the foal got a drink of his ma's milk and settled down as well. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this content and happy. I'd found the love of my life in the most unexpected of circumstances - now we just had to work out how to keep each other without raising suspicion.

Quietly, I left the pair to themselves and started towards the bunk house for a wash and a change of clothes before supper. Halfway across the yard, I heard a feminine voice ring out.

"Jasper, hold up!" Rosalie waved at me from the kitchen porch, beckoning me closer.

"Yes, missus?" I asked when I got within hearing range and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful, statuesque blond in her apron and with loose tendrils of hair framing her smiling face.

"Do you want a hot bath? Edward just finished, and there's still plenty of fresh, hot water on the stove, if you'd like?"

"Much obliged, that would be a Godsend!" A soak in a tub full of warm water was just what I needed to take care of my still achy muscles and to get rid of the grime from the trail. My smile widened and I nodded politely at her, when she showed me around the house to a private area just off the porch, shielded by a high wooden screen.

"If you'll just tip out the dirty water, I'll fill it for you while you get some clean clothes to wear," she said and gestured for me to empty the tub for her, which of course, I willingly did.

After retrieving my change of clothes, I went back to the enclosure and sighed at the sight of the steaming water, the fresh bar of soap and the large towel she had laid out for me; a welcome change from the old scraps of cloth I usually made do with. Quickly stripping naked, I soon carefully lowered my body in the hot water. My skin was practically singed from the heat, but I persisted. It soaked through to my bones, relaxing my muscles and dissolving the grime.

Leaning back my head, I just sat there, relishing in the luxury that a bath had come to be. Who would have imagined the spoiled rich boy, Jasper Whitlock, lawyer in training, would go for weeks without a hot bath, making do with a bar of soap and a stream in the ground? I chuckled to myself at the irony. Just six months ago, a hot bath was a regular occurrence, but now it felt like a luxury beyond belief.

Soaping up the rag, I started to glide it over my skin. It felt so good - it reminded me of the gliding touch of Edward's hands as we had built up a sweat in our stuffy little tent. My arousal building, I let the soapy cloth run over my hardening cock, enjoying the slick feeling. Willing myself to stop, I listened for sounds from the kitchen - I would not succumb to the temptation of bringing myself to release with the missus right around the corner. My stubborn cock didn't get the message, however. I had to imagine that vile woman from the mercantile - Mrs. Brandon - to make it fall. But she certainly did the trick and my proud erection quickly went flaccid at the very idea of her touch when she measured me for a new shirt.

After my enjoyable wash, I stood up and rinsed off with the small pail that stood to the side, making sure to wash out all the soap from my hair. Feeling chilled in the cooling evening air, I wrapped myself in the towel and took out my razor to have a real shave. Using the small mirror attached to the screen, I thoroughly removed all of the stubble that had built up and padded my skin dry. After re-dressing, I tried to tame my hair that was rapidly drying in large curls around my face and tied it at my neck with a leather string as had become habit. I really needed a haircut soon, but Edward seemed to appreciate the length so much, especially during our lovemaking. Maybe I should just leave it be for now.

With a content smile on my face, I emptied out the tub and left it to dry on its side, before bundling up my dirty laundry. I left that at the porch and made my way inside to supper. Faint noises from the others starting to get in reached my ears; their chatter and laughter ringing through the open door.

Once inside the spacious kitchen, I took my seat at the bench, next to Edward who was already seated, engrossed in conversation with Emmett. When he felt my thigh against his, he shot me a look and a small smile - the crooked, secret one that he reserved just for me. After I returned it, I looked around the kitchen and caught Rosalie's eyes. She was watching us, an interested glint in her bright blue eyes and a small smile curling around the corner of her mouth.

**EPOV**

Jasper's thigh was warm against my own, and I acknowledged him with a small smile, but the dream I had was still fresh in my mind. I had to admit, I was scared as hell. I wanted to tell someone, preferably Jasper, but I knew I couldn't. I was all alone in my fear.

Emmett was still rambling on about the brood mares all while dishing out bowls of the fragrant stew and passing them around the table. Just looking at the food set before me made my stomach churn uncomfortably. I had been hungry when I got out of the bath, but not anymore. Now I would be lucky to choke down a few mouthfuls.

When all the bowls were passed around and Rose had EJ settled on her lap, Emmett bowed his head. "Heavenly Father..." he started, and I tuned him out, replaying that damn dream in my mind again. I know why it bothered me so much, it was because I saw Jasper burning. My Jasper was being burnt at the stake because of me.

An elbow to the ribs alerted me to the fact that Emmett had finished saying the prayer and everyone was eating. Looking up, I saw Emmett looking at Rose and EJ. Thank God he didn't notice me.

"Tell me more about the rustlers," Emmett said after swallowing his mouthful of food. "How many?"

"Two. Jasper took the gun from one and I fought the other."

"Roughed him up pretty good," Jasper commented, and Emmett's frown deepened.

"That so?" he mused, and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Newton, down at the mercantile, went missing for a day, then came back with a broken nose. Doc had to set it," Emmett said. "He wouldn't say how he got it. He had two nice shiners to go with it, too."

Jasper and I looked at each other, then back at Emmett. "You don't think...?"

"I don't know," Emmett replied. "But it seems like the timing was too right not to be a fluke. I think I'll have a talk with him when I go back to town."

"You know," Jasper said, "it does seem strange because no one would have known where we were unless they heard talking in town."

"You're right, Jasper," Emmett agreed."I might take Sheriff Swan with me when I go see Newton."

Jasper nodded as Emmett asked, "Would either of you be able to identify either of the men?"

Frowning, I thought back to that night, and the scuffle. "The moon was full but their hats were low and they wore kerchiefs over their mouths and noses. I don't think I could."

"Me neither," Jasper added. "It was a little too dark and I had my hands full trying to dodge a gun."

There was a murmur of laughter around the table, and I glanced around at all the hands. They were listening to us intently, hanging on our every word. All of them had accepted Jasper so freely. They knew he knew what he was doing on the ranch, and they respected him. It made pride swell in my heart that Jasper had earned their respect and admiration so quickly. Even Emmett and Rosalie held respect for him, I think.

Looking over at him, I watched him eat, while barely touching my own bowl. He was oblivious of how the hands regarded him, and I truly loved him for that.

**JPOV**

Eating in contentment, I noticed Edward looking tense and only picking at his food. His smiles didn't come as easily as usual and his eyes were sad. I wondered what caused his change of mood, besides our trip being over.

For my part, my head was spinning with the news Emmett had relayed about the local man with the black eyes and broken nose. Could it really be that one of their friends had tried to steal their horses using deadly weapons? My God, how low would people sink? I was happy that we'd been successful at chasing them away, but a thought kept nagging in the back of my mind. What if it happened again? The pastures out there were a long way from the ranch and generally not guarded. What if...

Impulsively, I opened my mouth and blurted what I was thinking. "Emmett, I had a thought. I don't mean any disrespect, but what if this happens again? You don't have patrols riding around the pastures, especially not those furthest out. It's easy pickings out there, and you will be swarmed with rustler's if word gets out about that! What do you say to making a homestead out there with a couple of men to watch and patrol the outer pastures?" I closed my mouth with an audible snap and blushed over my own audacity. _What the fuck, Whitlock?_

Emmett and Edward both looked at me with surprise written all over their faces, which quickly transformed into blinding smiles. Their synchronized facial expressions could be a bit spooky sometimes, especially since they didn't look alike at all. The missus watched us from her seat beside Emmett, a knowing glint in her eyes as a her lips slowly spread into a wide grin.

"Emmett, that is sound advice, I think," she spoke softly and throwing me a glance, "but we have to choose the right people to live out there. It's gonna be tough being all alone most of the time, so it has to be someone who gets along."

"I agree, sweetheart, I will give that some thought. The idea is to my liking and we'll definitely build a place out there," Emmett answered her. My stomach was suddenly clenching hard. Could this really be? Could we actually get the chance to make a life together, even if it would be in hiding? I snuck a glance at Edward, who had relaxed his stiff shoulders a bit and was pressing his warm thigh against mine. His mouth was curling at the corner and he had little crinkles around his eyes. He looked happy and like he was trying to hide it.

Looking down on my plate, I continued to shovel food in my mouth, anxious to hear Emmett's decision, but knowing that it wouldn't be settled at the dinner table. An excited chatter started up again, as the hands started to discuss if any of them would like to live all the way out there all alone. It didn't seem like any of them were too keen on the idea though. Gut clenching with anticipation, I suffered through the remainder of the meal and cleared my plate.

When everyone had finished, Rosalie excused us and I stood up, only to be stopped by Emmett's hand on my arm as he reached across Edward.

"Jasper, wait - I want to discuss this idea of yours in a more private setting, just the four of us. You see, I think this could be ideal for Edward. He won't say it, but he's longing to be master in his own house - and since apparently no girl has caught his fancy, that might seem a long way off. But taking care of our outer pastures might be the right solution, you see?" He looked at me questioningly and I quickly nodded.

"But," Emmett continued, "being part owner of this business also removes him from the hands somewhat - and not just anyone would be comfortable living all alone out there with one of the bosses. As I'm sure you could hear, neither of them fancies to live even further away from town, riding about all on their lonesome watching horses all the time. They like the distractions of town and the camaraderie of living here too much...," he trailed off holding my eyes with an imploring gaze and a raised eyebrow.

Clearing my throat, I replied, "I wouldn't mind. I like the solitude, and it's beautiful out there. Edward and I get along well, I think...," I threw Edward a questioning look; though I already knew his answer, we had to play our part. He was quick on the uptake and deliberately slid on a mask of apprehension, tapping his lip with his forefinger, before answering.

"Yeah, I could do that. Jasper and I got along great and I would love to live by myself - it's not like it's the end of the world out there - a couple of days ride, and we'd be back in civilization again. I'm in," he threw me a surreptitious glance of triumph and approval, making my body go slack with relief. We were doing it! We were going to live together!

**EPOV**

I was shocked as hell when Jasper suggested to Emmett that he needed someone to watch the outer pastures. What surprised me even more was how easily Emmett agreed! He was right about me wanting a homestead of my own, but all of this seemed too good to be true. I couldn't figure out what was up with Rose. She gave Jasper a strange look when he suggested his idea. I would have to watch her more closely.

As excited and happy as I was at having mine and Jasper's dream come to life, a lingering fear resided in the back of my mind. In the dream I had, our homestead was where we got found out by Emmett and what led to our horrible demise. Even out there, away from everyone, we would have to be careful. It wouldn't be complete freedom, but I think I'd known that since I'd realized I liked men.

On the other hand, having the homestead with Jasper would be a dream. Out there on the trail, in that gorgeous meadow, spending time together any way we wanted to was just the way I wanted to live my life. I would be in charge of everything myself, with Jasper by my side.

Thinking back to our time in the pasture, I wondered if Newton was really one of the rustlers. Everything fit into place so easily. He was gone for a day while we were out there, and came back beaten up? I wanted to go with Emmett to talk to him. I was curious to see if Newton reacted in an odd way at seeing me. If he did, I knew it would have had to be him. If it was, he would be sorry he tried to take our horses. I would see to it that he spent time behind bars, and maybe hung. If I knew I wouldn't be hung for it, he would have been dead a long time ago, the slimy bastard.

"What do you think about that, Edward?" Emmett asked, bringing my attention to the conversation at hand.

"What?"

"What do you think about sharing the homestead with Jasper, building one bunkhouse, and taking two of the hands out there with you?" Emmett repeated, and I pretended to think about it for a minute. I didn't give a fuck who was out there with us as long as Jasper and me were the only two sharing the main house. But wait - if there were hands out there, we would have double the risk of getting caught, and no doubt they would be able to hear through the walls.

"I think me and Jasper can handle it," I told Emmett, and felt Jasper nudge my leg under the table in thanks.

"If you're sure," Emmett said.

"Yes, I'm sure, Em. I know what to do and anything Jasper has trouble with, I can help. We'll take good care of the horses, don't worry."

Emmett clapped me on the shoulder, smiling. "I know you will. Well, it's settled. Tomorrow, I'll go into town, see Newton, and get the lumber to start building. Y'all should be out there by next week."

"Sounds good to me," Jasper said, and offered his hand for Emmett to shake. I pushed my chair back and stood.

"I'm gonna have a smoke, then go up to bed. That trip wore me out," I said, and Em nodded at me. I then went out to sit on the porch of the bunkhouse. It wasn't long until Jasper joined me. I had rolled two cigarettes and when he sat beside me, I offered him one.

Taking the smoke, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, beside the fact that I can't believe you had the guts to make the suggestion of a new homestead out in that pasture," I answered, lighting my smoke and taking a deep draw.

"Course I did," he replied like I should have known all along that he was going to. "Perfect opportunity."

I smiled at him and he returned it briefly before looking serious again.

"And when I asked what was wrong, I didn't mean about the homestead. It was before that. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Oh...yeah...that..." I sighed, and resigned myself to the fact that I was gonna have to tell him.

**JPOV**

Shivers of dread ran up my spine from hearing Edward's dream this afternoon. He looked so troubled, so sad and scared and I wanted nothing more than to wrap him in my arms and comfort him. That was just not a possibility, sitting here on the porch in plain sight. When he finished talking, I kept my eyes on his red-rimmed ones and whispered for him to follow me.

Standing up, I flicked my finished cigarette butt into the darkness and followed the ember with my eyes. I had the strongest urge to grab his hand, but didn't. It would be too dangerous. Slowly, I took the few steps down and started towards the big red barn, where the new foal and its mother had been put up. It would look innocent enough that I checked on them before turning in, as it had been me that helped the mare and I had just been asked to be in charge of the foaling - another thing that would change again in such a short period of time.

Edward's light footfall echoed slightly in the still night, accompanied by the crickets chirping. He was right behind me as we made our way through the darkness, only the moonlight lighting our path.

Immediately when we reached our destination, I felt his warm, strong hands grab my shoulders and push me into an empty stall filled with fresh hay. His soft lips brushed over my cheekbone in search of my mouth and a small moan was torn from my throat at the feel of him against me.

With an inhuman effort, I restrained the sounds that wanted to escape as I felt his hands searching my body for bare skin. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him in a vice grip. His strong, lithe form was pressed so close to mine that you wouldn't be able to fit a sheet of paper between us.

Our tongues were sliding against each other wetly, sending thrills through my body and making me shake with pent up arousal. My cock was hard enough to burst and I rubbed it furiously against his hip in search of friction. I would spill in my jeans, no doubt, but that was just too bad - at the moment, I couldn't care less if I had to spend my night with wet drawers. Feeling my desperate movements, a broken grunt sounded from Edward's chest and my hardness jerked violently at the sound, shooting the first of many squirts of my seed.

White spots danced before my closed eyes as I became lost in the waves rolling over me and my knees buckled. Edward held me up, but after a few more passes of his cock over my hip he had to cave too. A low moan spilled from his lips as he was overcome by his release. Spent and exhausted by emotional stress, our bodies sunk to the floor. The fall was cushioned by the soft hay and we rested comfortably in each other's embrace, exchanging soft kisses in the darkness.

"You know I didn't intend this to be about sex, right?" I asked him, stroking his collarbone with my fingertips, "I only wanted to comfort you, to tell you that everything will be alright...," I pressed my lips gently against his, hoping that he understood.

"I do know - and remember, it was me that started it. I couldn't go a moment longer without feeling you against me. I needed to feel our connection again. I love you and I love how you make my body react - and now, you've given me the chance to feel it every day. You've erased a lot of my fears, Jasper, by coming up with this idea, and I am so happy about that." His eyes were barely visible in the darkness of the barn, but I could still see all of his emotions in them.

"I love you so much, Edward. I couldn't go on living right beside you without having you. And leaving was not an option either - I would fade away without you. I'll do anything for you, sugar - anything at all. Try not to worry too much, alright? We are going to be together now, alone, sharing the life we dreamed about on the trip. Everything else is without importance. No one will see us out there - we'll be safe. And I'll kill anyone that tries to take you away from me!"

A smile lit up his features, but I could still see a hint of worry lines on his forehead. Doing my best, I tried to kiss the slight frown away, pressing small pecks on his face everywhere I could reach.

Nodding, he said, "I know, love - I know. And I would kill for you too," with a sigh and a final kiss he continued, "we better get back, before someone starts to look for us. Tomorrow will be here soon, and I for one, am quite interested in how the confrontation with Newton is going to play out. Fucking bastard, that one!"

Begrudgingly, we untangled our limbs and stood up, brushing hay off our clothes and hair. My drawers were uncomfortably cold and sticky and I grimaced at the feel of them clinging to my skin, making Edward laugh at my expression. Chuckling, I punched him lightly on the shoulder before stalking off and muttering expletives under my breath. That only made him laugh harder as he followed me out of the barn. With a lingering look and light brush of fingertips, we parted ways - me towards the bunk house and him to the main house.

Soon this charade would be over. Soon, we would settle in for the night together, in the same bed and share everything. I let the relief wash over me at the thought. Soon.

**Puzzy: Aaaw, they're too adorable, aren't they? And whadda ya know? They actually will get their house!**

**Penny: Yeah! I just hope nothing bad happens when they do...**

**Puzzy: You never know.. We do have a mean streak, don't we? *snickers* REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Penny: Mwahahaha! *evil laugh* Please, let us know what y'all think! We cherish every word ya'll give us! Till next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Puzzy: Dun dun dun.. Prepare for Drama with a capital D, dear readers...**

**Penny: Um...yeah. I think I can successfully say: the fit is gonna hit the shan :D**

**Puzzy: But might not be the way you think *wink* Muahahahah...**

**Penny: that's right! We are so evil LOL ;) Thank you to our prereader and beta, Delphius Fanfic and Corey! They are awesome!**

**Puzzy: Absolutely! Sadly, we don't own.. If we did, we'd be lounging in the Bahamas with our laptops and cool drinks :D**

**Penny: Hell yeah we would! :D Read on, and...brace yourselves...**

**EPOV**

The sun was hot as hell while Jasper and I rode with Emmett in the buckboard. We were crowded on the seat, and every bump of the road made mine and Jasper's thighs rub together. It was maddening. Luckily, the trip didn't take long, especially with Emmett and Jasper chatting about plans for the new homestead.

We pulled up outside the mercantile and I was relieved to be off that hard seat. I preferred horses to a buckboard, but we had to get lumber at the sawmill when we were done in here. Walking into the store, we headed toward the back counter, where Newton was poring over a catalogue.

"Mornin' Newton!" Emmett boomed, and he raised his head nervously from his catalogue.

"Morning, Emmett," he said politely, putting on his 'nice guy' mask. everyone in the town knew it was bullshit. "What can I do for you?"

Emmett pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it over to Newton. "Got a list from the missus, and I wanted to ask you a question."

"Al...alright," Newton stuttered, and perused the list.

"You haven't heard of any rustlers roaming around here, have you?" Emmett asked, and Newton's bruised eyes flicked from the paper to Emmett.

"Sure haven't," he answered, normal sneer in place. "But if I hear of anything, I'll let you know. Had some trouble?"

_He's lying, _I thought to myself. Not only does he have the busted nose, he's even the same height and build as that rustler.

"Yeah," Emmett replied as Newton set a box on the counter and started putting the items from Rose's list in it. "Edward and Jasper were rounding up my brood mares and a couple of rustlers tried to steal some horses. Luckily, the boys here held their own and managed to get rid of them. Unfortunately, they had to resort to violence and one of the rustlers got beat pretty good."

"Is that so?" Newton asked dryly.

"Yep. Hey, Newton, your face looks awful. How in the world did it get messed up so bad?"

Newton, who had his back to us, stiffened a bit then resumed putting the last items in the box. He lowered his eyes as he grabbed his pad and pencil to figure Em's total.

"Got in a scuffle with my brother," he mumbled. "That'll be three dollars, Emmett."

Emmett gave Newton a big, knowing smile and counted out the money, pushing it across the counter and picking up the box. As we walked out of the mercantile, Em called, "Thanks, Newton. See ya in church!"

Emmett set the box of supplies in the back of the wagon and we all climbed back up on the seat. As we started on our way to get the lumber, he asked, "Well boys, what do you think?"

"Had to be him," I said with disgust. "Did you see him tense when you asked him about his face?"

"Yeah, I did," Emmett said. "It's too much of a coincidence, and I wouldn't doubt it if his brother wasn't the one with him that night."

"Me neither," Jasper supplied.

"Now I'm more convinced than ever about building that homestead out there," Emmett said.

As Emmett got down off the buckboard, Jasper and I gave each other a brief but meaningful glance.

**JPOV**

I was simmering with anger as I sat there on the buckboard. The only thing that held me back from jumping down and searching out the bastard was Edward and the thought of our future home. All the lumber, nails, glass and various bits and pieces behind us were going to be our _home!_

I couldn't bring myself to jeopardize that by being reckless and ending up in jail for assault. Until we had talked to the law, we couldn't do anything - sadly, all we had was circumstantial evidence - yes, my lawyer training was kicking in, not that I could reveal that to anyone - Newton's damages, his suspicious behavior. None of it would hold in front of a judge, as long as he had an alibi.

The wagon came to a halt outside the tiny office and we jumped down to search out the local lawman and file our report. A stocky, dark haired man with an impressive moustache stood in the doorway as we dismounted, his arms crossed over his chest and a cautious smile almost hidden underneath the shoe-brush covering his upper lip.

"How may I help you, Emmett? Or maybe its the younger Cullen who has business here - should I go fetch Bella?" The sheriff asked, raising a black eyebrow. I felt a pang of jealousy at his mentioning of Edward's admirer.

"Sheriff," Emmett greeted him with a nod, "no, this is official business. We come to report a case of rustling at our property. Edward and Mr. Whitlock managed to run them off after a fight, but we have suspicion of who might be the perpetrators. Can we go inside and file an official report?"

Charlie Swan suddenly had on his official mask, all signs of amusement gone from his face, replaced by a stern expression. He was all business now. With a nod and a flourish, he waved us inside and sat down behind his wobbly desk, fetching a form, inkwell and pen. After dipping the pen, he raised his eyes to Emmett, silently asking what to put down.

**EPOV**

We sat and told the sheriff what happened, and honestly, I was tired of recounting the details. However, Newton's attitude was grating at me and when we went to leave, I hung back and stopped the him with a hand on his arm.

"Sir? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course you can," he replied and by his hopeful face, he thought our business was done. I heaved a sigh. He needed to give up.

"I wanted to tell you something, off the record, if I may," I said cautiously, and a frown furrowed his brow as he nodded.

"Go on."

"Newton, over at the mercantile, has some injuries to his face you might want to check out," I told him. "They match the injuries the rustler got and I can't help but think there's something there. In the mercantile, Emmett asked him what happened to him, and he acted strange, then told us he fought with his brother. In my experience with brotherly fighting, a man would have to be pretty mad to cause the damage Newton's got."

"That bad?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'll check it out," he answered, and started to walk out. I stopped him again and he met my eyes warily.

"Also, sir, Jasper took the gun one of the rustlers had." The lawman's brows raised in concern. "I'll have him bring it in to you so you can see if there are any initials or anything on it."

"Please do, and thank you for telling me this. I know how Newton is. He abides by the law but is slick as a snake. I will check him out, and the gun, and get back to you."

"Thank you, sir," I said, relieved.

"You're welcome." He started to leave again, but stopped and turned back to me with a smile. "Oh, one more thing. Have you given any thought about the Fall dance?"

Shifting uncomfortably, I mumbled out a 'not yet'. I knew where he was going. He wanted me to take Bella, and I just couldn't.

"Well, when you're ready, you know where I live," he said with a smile.

"Yes sir," I answered politely, and thankfully, he walked out the door of his office. I followed, glad to be out in the open air where I could breathe again. A weight had lifted off my shoulders at having told Swan of my suspicions of Newton. I hoped he would go through with checking him out. That guy was too suspicious, in my eyes.

Climbing up in the buckboard next to Jasper, I was met with Emmett's big grin.

"Shut up," I told him and he laughed loudly.

"Will you ask her?" Emmett hedged, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, Em, that's still far off. Leave it alone, please."

Still chuckling, Emmett started to lead the team away from the sheriff's office and down the road toward home. I shot Jasper a terrified glance and he just grinned at me, raising his brow. Fucker. He was just as bad as Emmett.

The ride home was filled with easy conversation, and I shared what I'd told the Charlie Swan. Emmett nodded in acceptance, and Jasper said he'd return the gun first thing in the morning.

As soon as we pulled in the gates of the ranch, I knew something was wrong. Rose had EJ in her arms, standing on the porch. She looked terrified. The hands were kneeling in a huddle in the middle of the yard, and I saw boots sticking out between them. Something had happened to one of the hands!

Emmett pulled the horses to a stop, and all three of us jumped down from the buckboard and ran over to the kneeling hands. It was Zeke. He was lying deathly still, pale as a ghost, with his head resting on his bunched up shirt. He was pouring sweat and had a large bullet hole in his shoulder. The hands had cloths to try to keep the blood under control.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded in a panicked voice.

"We were out in the back field, mending the fence, and there was a gunshot," Seth spoke in a trembling voice.

"Did you see who it was?" Emmett asked.

""No sir," Seth answered sadly.

"Alright," Emmett said, standing up. "Seth, get a horse and ride to town to fetch the Doc. Jasper, you and Sam get Zeke into the bunkhouse and as comfortable as you can get him. He needs lots of water. The rest of you, don't go out into the fields for the rest of the day. Edward and I will go out and get all the horses in."

Everyone scrambled around to do as Emmett said, and with a last worried glance at Jasper, I followed Emmett to the porch. He hugged and kissed EJ and Rose, asking gently if they were alright. It was a tender moment, and I had to look away. I knew Emmett, and under the sweet attention he was giving Rose and EJ, I knew he was madder than hell. What the fuck was happening to our ranch? In stunned silence, I followed Emmett's orders, questions racing through my head.

**JPOV**

Nodding to Sam, we counted off and on the count of three, we both lifted Zeke, trying to keep him as level as possible. I had a grip under his shoulders and Sam had his legs, leaving me with the task of keeping him as comfortable as possible, while still keeping a firm hold on his blood-soaked shoulder. Luckily, the bullet had went straight through, but that meant that he was bleeding heavily from a big exit wound just beside his shoulder blade.

When we reached the bunk house, Sam directed me to Zeke's cot where we laid him down as gently as possible. I didn't know him very well, but even I could see that he was in severe pain - he was sweating profusely and his skin had taken on a greasy, sickly pallor. His lips were as pale as the rest of him and his eyes were unfocused and shiny. Small wrinkles of pain furrowed his face, his mouth drawn in a pained grimace. If the bleeding wasn't stopped soon, he would pass out and possibly never wake up again. He was whimpering slightly, but seemed more and more impassive and on the verge of fainting.

"How is he, Jasper? I've brought hot water and soap, and some bandages. Let's get him cleaned up a bit, so we can see how bad the wound is, alright?" Mrs. Rosalie's gentle voice sounded and made me turn towards the narrow door opening where she appeared, hands full with medical supplies. I heaved an internal sigh of relief at her calm and collected demeanor. Surely, she had experienced not a few injuries out here and had the skill to do something about them, unlike me - the spoiled rich boy from the city.

Nodding politely, I answered as calmly as I could, "It seems like the bullet went right through, so there won't be need for digging it out, but it's still bleeding like hell, pardon my french. We've got to stop it somehow, or he won't have much of a chance, Ma'am."

"Not to worry, Jasper - we'll get him fixed up again. It was the bullet that concerned me most. Will you please turn him slightly to his healthy side, so I can see the exit wound?" Her cool, efficient voice calmed me and I turned him over a bit so she could reach with the wrung out cloth and wipe off the worst of the blood. The movement made him cry out in a broken voice, cussing and swearing under his pained breath.

"Hush, Zeke - you're in polite company. Now lay still and let me see, mind you," Rosalie shushed him with the collected calmness of a trained nurse. Apparently, she'd done something like this before.

Blood kept welling up from the wound and made me a bit sick. It was so dark - almost black - and didn't seem to stop, no matter what we did. Rosalie looked almost unaffected as she wiped it off and held a clean cloth steadily on the hole in his back, applying a firm pressure. Her clear blue eyes caught mine, emitting more warmth than such a cold color should be capable of.

"Jasper, take a clean, damp cloth and wipe the skin clean around the entrance wound, please? Douse the cloth with some of the solution from that bottle there first - it's carbolic acid. I have to use both hands to keep the pressure here," she said and nodded towards the basin of fresh soapy water she had put on the small night stand along with the other supplies.

A horrible, clinical stench permeated the air as I unstoppered the bottle and poured some on the wrung out cloth, sending my mind back in time to the doctor's clinic back home. I wrinkled my nose, but still it made me feel more comfortable knowing that we were using real doctor's medicine and not some snake oil. As fast as I could, I wiped off the half-dried blood around the entrance wound, sighing with relief when no more blood welled up from it. Zeke cursed and apologised to the missus during his treatment. She just kept up the shushing, speaking soft words of comfort all the while.

Rosalie hummed in approval at my washing him and asked me to pour some of the solution over the wound before bandaging it up with a clean square of cloth. Mechanically, I followed her directions and then prepared a new compress for his back with plenty of the liquid.

With practiced ease, the missus loosened her hold in the same movement that I pressed the new bandage on, only relieving the pressure for a second before it was my big hands holding back the blood flow. Her dainty, sun tanned hands were there immediately with a larger square to cover the one I was holding as well as some long strips of cloth to tie around his shoulder to hold both bandages in place. Quick and efficient, she had him wrapped up and laid back comfortably against a couple of pillows - a clean sheet draped over his chest and smoothed down gently.

He seemeded a bit more lucid now, licking his dry lips and watching us both with a clear gaze. "Can I have a drink of water, Ma'am? My mouth feels as dry as a desert here," he asked.

"I'm sorry Zeke, but I don't dare give you anything before the Doc has looked you over. I can send Jasper to the ice house for some ice chips you can suck on though, if you'd like?" She answered, patting his hand gently, perched on the edge of his narrow cot.

"Yeah, that would be swell, thank you Ma'am, Jasper," he answered with a nod to us both.

I immediately grabbed a tin cup from his nightstand and went to the ice box on the porch of the main building. Grabbing the icepick, I chopped off some chips from the huge block of ice that kept the perishable food and milk cold in the heat.

Walking back to the bunk house, I noticed my legs shaking under me and my palms sweating profusely. The shock was catching up on me, now that I could start to relax.

With a final effort, I went inside and handed the cup of ice to the missus before going outside and collapsing in a rocking chair on the porch, cradling my head in my hands and heaving some deep breaths.

I don't know how long I'd sat there, before a warm hand clasped my shoulder and a cigarette appeared before me. Looking up, I saw a friendly, weather-bitten face with a gentle smile. It belonged to a gentleman in his late forties, I'd guess, dressed in a black suit and an elegant black, wide-rimmed hat.

"You look like you might need this, young man. I'm Doctor Gerandy, but everybody calls me Doc."

"Much obliged, Doctor. My name's Jasper Whitlock. How do you do?" I accepted the cigarette with my left hand and put out my right to shake his. He shook it with a firm grasp and a nod.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Whitlock. Now, where's the patient?" He grabbed his black bag that he had dropped on the porch when offering me the smoke and his face transformed into the efficient mask of a doctor.

"Right through here, Doc. First door on the right," I answered and lit up my present, revelling in the calm that washed through me at that first, precious drag. My racing heartbeat settled to a more healthy rhythm and I leaned back in the chair, tilting my head back. Oh my God, what a day.

Finishing my smoke, I spotted two riders in the distance with a whole brood of horses between them. Edward was back. Now that the shock had settled, I was suddenly filled with dread - images of Edward hurt and bleeding flitted before my eyes - he had just been out there! Out where Zeke took a bullet just an hour before. In danger. The relief of him returning safe and sound washed over me and made my knees weak. We had to catch those rustlers, and fast, before something even worse happened. Before this cost lives.

Especially the life of the man I love.

**EPOV**

Naturally, I was nervous while rounding up the horses with Emmett, and the rifle Em insisted that I carried with me sat heavy across my lap. I had one hand on the reins and the other on the gun as we rode the entire pasture to make sure there were no horses that wandered away from the herd.

There weren't any, luckily. They had all herded together and were only a little way from the barn. The whole time Emmett and I were getting the horses settled in their stalls, my mind was on the injured man in the bunkhouse. Who the hell would do that out of nowhere? I knew I shouldn't have automatically assumed someone did that on purpose, but with everything that had happened, the rustlers and Newton's suspicious behavior, I couldn't be sure. One thing I knew for sure was that Em and I needed to talk about what to do.

In my eyes, it was wrong for a man to feel threatened on his own homestead. No man should have to go through that feeling. But, then again, it could have been just an accident.

Emmett and I worked quickly getting the horses set for the night. Daylight was getting short and we both wanted to get to the bunkhouse to see about Zeke. While Em locked up the barn, I headed over towards the bunkhouse and found Jasper sitting in one of the chairs on the porch, totally exhausted. A couple of the other hands were sitting with him, so I couldn't say anything, or even lock eyes with him, but his haggard face made my chest ache. So much, I wanted to hold him, comfort him, and tell him everything was gonna be alright, but I honestly didn't know about the last part.

Heaving a big sigh, I stepped on the porch. "How's he doing?"

"Doc's with him now," Jerad said grimly, "along with the Missus."

"Luckily, the bullet went straight through," Jasper supplied. "Me and Mrs. Cullen got it clean and dressed before Doc got here."

Nodding, I sat on the edge of the porch and watched Em walk up to the bunkhouse. His shoulders were slumped and he looked just as tired as I felt. We were going to have to light the lanterns soon. The sun had started going down behind the outbuildings. Suddenly I was reminded of EJ.

Turning, I asked the hands, "Where's EJ?"

"Sleepin'," Jerad answered. "I fed him and got him to sleep for the Missus."

Nodding, relieved, I turned back around to watch the sunset. Emmett came up and knocked before going into the bunkhouse. I could hear faint talking then the door opened and Emmett stuck his head out.

"Jerad, go sit with my boy till me and my wife get back in there."

"Yes, boss," Jerad nodded and took off for the main house.

After Emmett closed the door, we again could hear soft talking coming from inside. The light was getting dim, so I stood and took the lantern from the hook on the porch railing and lit it with the matches I had in my pocket. After hanging it back up on the hook, I sat and took my tobacco and papers out and started rolling cigarettes. I needed something to do with my hands.

Tyler, who was sitting near me, put his hand on my arm to stop me. I glanced at him warily.

"You've rolled four smokes already, Edward. I doubt you want to smoke 'em all at once," he said quietly.

Sighing, I laid all the smokes next to me on the porch, except one, which I stuck between my teeth. I stood and leaned against the porch railing, lit up, and blew a stream of smoke up into the night sky.

"I'm restless as hell," I told Tyler as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"We all are," came Jasper's tired, pained voice from behind me, and the sound sent a dagger of hurt through my chest.

Suddenly, I was pissed, at everything. First, because Jasper and I had to hide. Second, someone fucking _shot _one of _our _hands, on _our _ranch. Again, I wondered how God could be so damn cruel.

"Excuse me," I said through clenched teeth. "I need to be alone. If Em or the Doc comes out, come get me." Without another word, I trudged toward the barn, throwing my smoke out in the yard on the way.

**Puzzy: So, did we get your bloodpressure up?**

**Penny: LOL! Did mine, and I wrote part of it! Seriously, though, this is the beginning of some stuff the boys have to go through...we hope it ain't too awful angsty for y'all...**

**Puzzy: At least - Penny's southern drawl is authentic! Hahaha... Anyway - less smexin', more drama to come.. But hey - they're gonna be shirtless and building house soon! Please let us know what y'all make of it! **

**Penny: *giggle* I'm rubbing off on Puzzy...she said y'all...HAHAHA! Please, tell us your thoughts, and we'll see ya next time!**

**Puzzy: *mumbles* you can rub off on me anytime, love...**

**Penny: *dragging Puzzy away so we can be alone* Enjoy, y'all! *waves***


	12. Chapter 12

**Penny: Wow, this is one doozy of a chapter, Puzzy! Think peeps are ready for it?**

**Puzzy: I don't know Penny - but here it is. And with a surprise ending! It actually made me cry a little, no kidding *sniff***

**Penny: Aw, sweetie *snuggles* I think it turned out good...**

**Puzzy: So good! It was good tears, I promise :D Now, thank you SO MUCH to our pre-reader Delphius Fanfic and our beta Corey - wonderful people!**

**Penny: Absolutely! Without them, we would be lost! We own nothing Twilight. Now, read on, my friends, and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Puzzy: Oh yes - and how I feel for Jasper - LOL - he's got to endure SO much in this chapter *snickers***

**Penny: Poor, poor J... HAHAHAHA**

**JPOV**

With wary eyes, I followed Edward's angry steps as he retreated to the barn. Sighing, I sat back and lit another smoke, just for something to do while we waited. What I really wanted was to run after him and wrap him in my arms - to take his hurt and anger away with a soothing touch and loving kisses. Unfortunately, that was not an option. I was just as concerned as Edward seemed to be - this was getting out of hand. Not only were there rustlers after the horses, maybe even someone they knew, but violence? Life-threatening violence no less. Suddenly, living alone with Edward at the outskirts didn't feel quite as fairy-tale like as it did yesterday - now it felt quite dangerous, if the situation didn't get resolved soon.

A slight cough and the sound of boots on the wooden porch alerted us all to the black-clad doctor in the doorway. He was flanked by Emmett and the missus, all of them appearing relieved, though tired.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked with a questioning lift of his eyebrow.

"He went to the barn for some privacy. He seemed quite distressed, if I may say so," I answered and stamped out my cigarette butt with the heel of my boot.

"Would you go fetch him, Jasper? Zeke wants to say something about what happened, but he wants all of us to hear," Emmett's tired voice asked me, his broad shoulders sagging slightly in defeat.

"Sure, Boss. Be right back." With a nod, I walked towards the big foal barn where Edward had disappeared to. The moon gave plenty of light for me to make my way across the yard and I drew in big gulps of the cool evening air to clear my head.

Edward's distinct form was clearly visible, silhouetted as it was by the open barn door. He was leaning against the divider at Twilight and his ma's stall. He seemed peaceful as he stood there in the moonlight, so beautiful and masculine at the same time. When I approached, I could make out the furrows on his brow, hinting that his insides were not as still as he appeared. Silently, I slid up behind him and folded my arms around his shoulders in a loose embrace, offering up my support.

He gasped a little and stiffened, before relaxing into my chest and tilting his head back on my shoulder. "Thank you. I needed you so much right now and here you are," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Not at all, Edward. And it's actually Emmett you owe the thanks to - he was the one that sent me for you. Zeke wants to tell y'all about what happened today, before he gets to resting," I muttered into his ear before I pressed a kiss to his temple.

Turning in my arms, he slid his around my waist and hugged me tightly before giving me a soft, swift kiss - barely a brush of lips, but that was enough for right now. With a final squeeze, we parted before heading out of the barn. We were both anxious to hear what Zeke had to tell us.

Back in the bunkhouse, Zeke was tired but much better. He had been washed up and dressed in a clean white nightshirt and his eyes were a bit glassy, probably from the laudanum that was sitting on his nightstand beside a glass of water and a pitcher. Emmett, Edward, the Doc and I stood around his cot and the missus hung back at the door, her hands filled with the bloodied sheets that needed washing. We were all hanging onto Zeke's lips as he told us about the events of this afternoon.

"I was roundin' up the horses with Seth and Sam when I spotted a figure crouchin' behind some of the bushes out in the south pasture. I hollered for him to identify himself, but he pretended not to hear me, so I rode closer. I didn't think much of it - sometimes kids get lost, or an injun is passin' through gettin' scared of us out there." He cut off with a cough and wiped his chin with a hankerchief.

"But when I got closer, I could see that it sure wasn't no injun, and it was too big to be a kid too. There was a horse - a big, brown geldin' - tied to the taller bushes behind and the fella had on a checkered shirt. His hat was drawn down over his eyes and he had a blue kerchief over his nose and all - and a shiny pistol in his hand, pointin' straight at me. I was scared shitless when I saw, but I got so mad, Boss. I was sure that he was one of them rustlers Jasper and Edward was tellin' us 'bout last night at supper," he said, heaving slightly and taking a sip of water.

After setting down the glass again, he continued, "so I yelled at him and spurred my horse, hopin' to scare him off. It was foolish as all hell, I know. He didn't even wait two seconds before pullin' that trigger. Lucky for me, his aim was for shit and he only got me in the shoulder. That's all I can tell y'all. A blue checkered shirt, a blue kerchief, brown geldin' and brown leather Stetson. Pretty much like any other fella round these parts."

Exhausted, Zeke lay back against the pillows and shut his eyes for a second. His breath was a bit labored and I caught the Doc's eyes with a questioning gaze.

"He's gonna be alright - he's short of breath because his lung was nicked by the bullet and that made it collapse. Its going to take a few weeks before it is fully functional again, but it will heal. He was extremely lucky that the shot hit where it did. Another inch or so and he would have bled to death from inside," the Doc answered my silent question.

We all nodded morosely and Emmett cleared his throat before telling the Doc thanks for his effort and bidding Zeke goodnight. Murmuring our good-nights, we cleared out quietly and let Zeke get his rest.

**EPOV**

Relief washed through me at hearing the news that Zeke was going to be alright. His words echoed in my head, threatening to make me crazy. He saw a man in the pasture, and he had shot him on purpose. Emmett would have understood if Jasper and I had let the rustlers get away with a couple of horses. He would have been pissed, but understood.

Then again, we had the honor of the ranch to protect. If Jasper and I hadn't fought the men away and they had gotten horses, surely they would have spread the word that our ranch would be easy pickings. Why did bad men have to hold grudges when they didn't get what they want? I really hoped Sheriff Swan investigated Newton. I was almost positive that he was the man I had beaten up, and I had a strong suspicion that the other man was his brother. They were always thick as thieves, pun intended.

Thankfully, the ranch had started calming down for the night. The Doc left, giving instructions to Emmett and Rose on how to dress and clean Zeke's wound and how much and often to administer the laudanum. The hands shuffled off tiredly to head to bed, and I followed Rose and Emmett to the main house.

With a quick good night, I went to my room and stripped down to my drawers. It was still so hot, I figured it was the only way I would be able to get any sleep. Laying on top of the sheet, I tried to relax my body. So much had happened over the course of the day.

I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep but the stress of the day had me drifting off in no time. The roosters crowing at dawn woke me, and I blinked against the harsh sunlight streaming through my window. Thankfully, my sleep had been dreamless.

Getting out of bed, I dressed in clean clothes and washed my face and hands in the basin in the corner. Running my hands through my hair, I viewed myself in the small mirror hanging on the wall above the basin. To me, I seemed older than I was. The crinkles around my eyes were deeper, somehow, and I could see the lines around my mouth in definition. I looked haggard. All I really wanted to focus on was getting that homestead built. That may have been wrong of me, but I just couldn't help it.

Tiredly, I trudged down the stairs and into the bustling kitchen. Emmett, at the head of the table, had a grim expression on his face, not like his usual cheerful self. Rose was silent at the stove, dishing up plates of our breakfast, which I had no stomach for. The hands were sitting around the table, talking quietly amongst themselves. The only person in the room who was cheerful was EJ, sitting on Emmett's lap babbling happily. Oh, to be innocent again.

The only open space at the table, besides Rose's chair next to Emmett, was directly across from Jasper. Sitting down, I wondered how his night went in the bunkhouse. He appeared to be tired too.

A plate of food was set before me, and I quietly thanked Rose. She took her place next to Emmet, who smiled at her while picking up her hand and giving it a gentle kiss. Then he glanced at the room at large.

"Grab hands, everybody. We all need the prayers this morning."

**JPOV**

Everybody joined hands and I caught Edward's eyes across the table. We continued to glance at each other through Emmett's prayer.

"Heavenly Father. We thank you for the blessings we are about to receive and ask you to keep a shielding hand over all of us. We pray for your mercy and help for Zeke in his recovery. We pray for your guidance in these troubled times and for the capture of our wrong-doers. We pray that you keep us safe and healthy. Give us your blessing, oh Lord. In your name, Amen."

Releasing our grips, we all mumbled 'Amen' with him, before we started to eat. The meal took place in unusual silence. Normally, the hands would be chatting and joking, talking about the tasks of the day, but not this morning. Emmett was silent throughout the meal and only when we were all finished did he start to give out tasks. I felt Edward's foot nudge mine under the table and caught a tiny smile at the corner at his mouth when I raised my head.

"Me and Jasper need to ride into town today with the gun from the rustlers - Edward told the Sheriff that we'd deliver it as evidence and I have to report the shooting as well," Emmett finished his little speech. Everyone rose in silence and went about their day. I hung back, waiting for Emmett to say bye to the missus and watched Edward pick up EJ, bouncing him on his arm.

He was so adorable holding the little boy, and a small pang of regret shot through me at the sight - that was the one thing I could never give him. He would never be a father, being with me. Neither would I, but I never had those urges. Edward, however, was a natural father - caring and warm, with so much love to give. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to have that in his life. The choice was not up to either of us, though, I knew that. We didn't choose to be attracted to men - we were born like this and I figured Mother Nature had her purpose with that. At least we'd have each other. That would have to be enough.

Suddenly, I sensed that I was being watched and turned my head, only to catch Rosalie's eyes. She had a twinkle in her eyes and a little secretive smile curling around her lips. She had been watching me, watching Edward. A sudden chill went through me, giving me goosebumps. What did she suspect? She had been watching us an awful lot lately, smiling her little smile. I was scared to death at the thought of her discovering our secret. How would she react, if she knew? A shudder ran through my body at the prospect, and I refocused on Emmett, following him out the door with a tip of the hat to the missus. I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling, though. She definitely suspected something - the question was, what did she suspect?

On the way to town, we discussed what had happened yesterday. Emmett was fuming with rage and I did my best to talk him down so he wouldn't seek out Newton and beat him to a pulp. That wouldn't help our case any, even if I was tempted to do it myself. I tried to divert the conversation to the new house instead. Planning how to build it, where to put the different parts of the homestead, like the barn and the small bunkhouse made me smile with giddy excitement.

A boisterous laugh brought me out of my reverie and I peered at Emmett who's face was lit with humor. "Aw hell, Jasper - you'd think you were getting hitched, the way you look when you talk about that house! Is it that awful to live in the bunkhouse? I bet ya, after two months you'll be ready to kill Edward - puttering around with him as your only company out there!"

Smiling to myself, I just laughed it off and gave an off-hand comment about stinking socks and noisy roommates. If Emmett only knew how I really felt about this - getting hitched wasn't far from the truth, actually. It was close as we'd ever get to it, anyway.

Once we were in town we quickly sought out the sheriff and gave him the gun for evidence. Emmett reported what had happened to Zeke and referred to the Doc for medical details, if needed. Zeke's explanation was reported and he would just have to come in and sign it officially when he was back on his feet. When we were done with official business, Emmett told me he needed to talk to the blacksmith about shoeing the riding horses at the ranch. We agreed to meet back at the mercantile at noon.

With a good hour on my hands to run errands, I started towards the store. I needed some tobacco and rolling papers, plus, I wanted to order some warm clothes, a sheep-skin coat and an extra pair of boots before winter was here - it was still a long way off, since we were just nearing summer, but once Edward and I lived out there on the outskirts we wouldn't get into town very often. Regular supplies like food and tobacco and shelved goods weren't going to be a problem - Emmett or one of the hands could pick that up for us - but clothing required measurements. Boots even more so - a pair of boots that didn't fit just right would gnaw the skin right off your feet. Not only was that uncomfortable as all hell, but it could be dangerous - infections would kill you off if they went untreated, and feet were difficult to treat. Especially in the outskirts where it could take days to get hold of the Doc.

Steeling myself for the inevitable Mrs. Brandon, I went inside the mercantile. She was flittering around behind the counter, snapping at her husband and Newton while weighing off bags of sugar, sorting different small items and eating gum-drops. Her grating, high-pitched voice was hurting my ears and I winced. She was like a hummingbird, moving around so fast all the time. It confused me and set my teeth on edge. I liked calm, deliberate movements, not this flurry of actions all the time.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to get attention from one of them. As luck would have it Mrs. Brandon was the one that paused, a false, unattractive smile spread over her small features. Her eyes were alight with excitement as she regarded me like a cat would a mouse. A shiver ran through me, but I clenched my jaw and approached the counter.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Whitlock. As always, a pleasure to see you! How may we help you today?" Her saw-blade voice cut through my nerves, but I tried not to let it show how uncomfortable she made me.

"I need some tobacco and cigarette papers, Mrs. Brandon. I would like to place an order for some winter clothes and new boots as well, please," I answered as politely as I could. She was a lady, and my Momma raised me right, no matter how I felt about the wench.

She almost purred at the thought of getting her tape measure and her hands on me. Her greedy eyes made me shudder in disgust. Oh well. It would be a tale to tell Edward - he would laugh his head off at this, I was sure. With a nod, I stepped up on the small step stool and spread out my arms. Here we go again.

**EPOV**

Everyone stayed close to the house. I didn't let the horses out, either. While Em and Jasper were gone, Rose and EJ needed tending. While the hands cleaned the barns, fed the horses hay and did minor repairs to the house and such, I stood with Rose while she hung the wash out on the line behind the house, holding EJ on my hip. My other arm was out straight, wet clothes draped over it, so Rose didn't have to keep bending over the basket at our feet. EJ was babbling happily at us, pointing all around.

"You know, Edward, you don't have to help," Rose said kindly, and I smiled at her.

"Everyone's staying close, Rose, and honestly, I'm too tense to leave you alone while Emmett isn't here," I replied.

"Thank you," she said, and grew quiet. As I watched her hanging the clothes, I noticed a small crease between her brows.

"You're thinking awful hard about something," I offered, and she eyed me, the frown remaining only a second longer before disappearing as she smiled softly.

"Yes, I suppose I was," she replied. "I was thinking of the Fall dance coming up. There's still so much to do! And now, with Zeke hurt, I'm worried that we won't have everything ready in time."

Chuckling, I answered, "Oh, you won't have to worry about that. The hands like the dance so much, I'm sure they'll be willing to do whatever you need them to to be ready. Besides, we still have a lot of time yet."

"You're right," she smiled. "I just worry, you know."

I nodded. I did know. Em and Rose worked hard on the dance every year, and prided themselves on it. In our small town, it was the event of the year.

"So, have you decided who you'll take yet?" Rose hedged. "Em tells me Sheriff Swan is itching for you to take his daughter."

I couldn't help it. I laughed loudly and EJ obviously thought it was funny too, because he joined me. When I had calmed, I told Rose, "There's no way I'm taking her to the dance. She is whiny and clingy - "

"- and female?" Rose asked, raising a brow.

My heart and stomach immediately felt like they had dropped to my feet, and my knees weakened. I had to shift EJ on my hip so I wouldn't drop him. As I stared at Rose with wide eyes and my mouth open, she gazed at me, smug and all knowing.

"What did you say?" I managed to rasp out through my dry throat.

"Female. Edward, I have eyes, you know? I can see how you and our young Mr. Whitlock dance around each other. Especially since you had that trip for the brood mares. Plus, the other night I was letting in the chickens when I saw two tall figures making their way to the barn - they were gone an awful long time..." Her raised eyebrow accentuated the piercing, but warm, stare she was giving me.

_Rosalie knows _were the only two words replaying themselves over and over in my head. She knew, and I had no choice but to confess. There was no sense in lying when she had seen Jasper and I with her own eyes. I swallowed hard, my dry throat making an audible sound, and Rose took EJ from my trembling arms. I was shaking all over, and I felt sick. What was going to happen now? Would she tell Emmett? Did she _already_ tell Emmett? Oh my God, if Emmett already knew, and he and Jasper were gone alone...oh Lord.

Lowering my head, I was suddenly very interested in my boots as I mumbled, "It's true, Rose." Then, looking up at her quickly, I hoped she could see the pleading in my eyes. "But I can't help it. I never liked females_ that way_. They never - "

"Hush, Edward," Rose interrupted with a tiny smile. "I don't judge you. I know the Good Book says it's a sin, but I can't believe that, when it also has First Corinthians, 13:13. 'And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these _is_ love.'* Remember that, Edward. The greatest of all, is love."

I was stunned. Speechless. Did she mean what I thought she meant? My eyes teared up at her words, but before I could even try to say anything, she spoke again.

"Tell me something, Edward," she smiled softly. "Do you love him?"

A tear traced its way down my cheek and I tried to control my trembling hands by shoving them in the pockets of my jeans. Clearing my throat, I said the words I never thought I would ever be saying out loud, "I do love him."

Rose smiled and reached out to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "And he feels the same?"

I nodded, now unable to stop the tears. I was scared for my life, admitting this to Rose, but also, I had never felt so free.

Rose sat EJ in the laundry basket and gave him some clothespins to play with, then surprised me by hugging me close. It was brief, but exactly what I needed. I couldn't express how much Rose's approval meant to me, but there was one thing I had to know.

"Rose," I sighed, when she had let me go. "Does Em know?"

"No," she stated matter of factly, "and I'm not telling him. It's not my place to tell."

I nodded solemnly. "You're right. That will be up to me and Jasper." I paused for a minute, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Now that Rose knew, I didn't quite know what to say. "Um...thank you, Rose."

She gave me a big, pretty smile, her eyes shining. "You're welcome, Edward. I'm happy you're happy. Now, come on. Why don't we sit on the porch and watch EJ play while we have some cool lemonade?"

Smiling, I nodded to her and I took EJ around to the front porch while she took in the basket and got our drinks. My head was spinning with her confession, my confession, and her acceptance.

After I sat EJ down on the porch with a couple of his playthings, I sat in one of the chairs, waiting on Rose. I was itching to talk to Jasper and hear and see his reaction to this new knowledge.

~oOo~

***We used the New King James Bible Version for this quotation. We realize that in this time frame, they would have used the old King James Bible Version, but the wording from that wouldn't have been as efficient for the story. We call it author's liberties. Live with it *winks***

**Puzzy: *hands out Kleenex***

**Penny: Aww... *wipes Puzzy's tears* I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter...it was amazingly fun to write...**

**Puzzy: ...and emotional. *sniff* REVIEW and let us know what it made YOU feel!**

**Penny: Yes, please do! This is a very important turn of events for our boys. Please let us know what you think, and see y'all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Puzzy: Poor Jasper! LMAO - Wonder if he'll ever get over the trauma of Alice?**

**Penny: Good God, I hope so! That woman creeps ME out! LOL**

**Puzzy: Me too.. *shudders* Ok, all, so we've got a treat for you in this one!**

**Penny: Ooh, yes we do! :D I'm excited about it!**

**Puzzy: What's not to get excited about? Sweaty, shirtless cowboys, big emotions, hot boy loving? Mmmmm..**

**Penny: Hehehehe...*le sigh...* Big thanks to out prereader, Delphius Fanfic, and our beta, Corey, for their incredible work!**

**Puzzy: Absolutely - and thank you to our readers and reviewers too! Sadly, we don't own these cowboys - we just debauch them :D**

**Penny: LOL! Too right! Read on, and enjoy!**

**JPOV**

Stepping out of the mercantile, I felt violated. Ugh, that vile, vile woman - Mrs. Brandon - every time she saw her chance, she was brushing against me, feeling my muscles, running her hand up my thigh when measuring the inseam - I jumped about a foot in the air when her hand got precariously close to my crotch. Luckily for me, her husband stepped into the store at that precise moment, and I shot him a pleading look. His barely concealed snicker was all too apparent when he cleared his throat pointedly, making her back off. Well, at least I got my order in and paid for, so the clothes and boots would be sent with the next person from the Double C that went into town.

I met up with Emmett and we rode back to the ranch in comfortable silence. There wasn't much progress to speak of on the case, and the boss said he'd fill us all in at dinner. The few words we exchanged were mostly about the horses and building the new homestead - we avoided talking about the rustlers and the shooting, trying to keep a light mood. He was a funny guy, Emmett, I had already developed a deep affection for him and his wife. In many ways, he reminded me of Edward, but still he was a different personality altogether. Where Edward tended to be brooding and silent, Emmett was loud and boisterous. Edward was introvert where Emmett was very extrovert. They shared the love for family and for their staff, though, and had a caring quality about them. I knew, that if circumstances allowed, I would grow to love this man like a brother.

Back home, we untacked the horses and I went to see if there was some chores I could help with before dinner. I knew everyone had been working near the house today - the events of the previous day had made Emmett very cautious and he wouldn't take any chances for now. Anyhow, no hands were idle, since there was a lot of repair-work and new foals to take care of.

At supper, I shot one glance at Edward and my stomach instantly felt like lead- something had definitely happened while we were away. His eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were a little puffy. He had been crying. You had to know him very well to see it, but hell, I was more in tune with his emotions than my own! His smile was brilliant, though, his eyes lighting up even more than usual at the sight of me, and he shared a discreet gaze with a smiling Rosalie when I entered the kitchen. What the hell was that about?

I was pressed up against Edward on the bench and our legs were connected from hip to toe under the table. I gave him a curious look but he just shook his head, almost imperceptibly, and mouthed a quick 'later'. Bowing our heads, we said the usual grace before passing around the plates to load up with the fragrant stew that Rosalie had prepared. Thick slices of white bread accompanied it, and silence fell over the table as we all dug in. Emmett started to talk then, filling us all in on the progress, or lack thereof.

He'd delivered the gun to Sheriff Swan, who'd told him that he had done some digging around town. The lawman had discreetly asked around about the Newton brothers' supposed quarrel, to find out if anyone knew of them fighting, hence Michael's broken nose and black eyes. There wasn't. On the contrary - people had noticed that they kept meeting up on the street corners, whispering, and that the younger brother, Isaiah, had been seen riding out of town frequently, only to return a couple hours later without any extra loads.

Isaiah had also turned up at the saloon yesterday afternoon, looking sweaty and frazzled, ordering a bottle of whiskey and downing three shots in a row. Edward and I exchanged glances at that information. Emmett finished his regaling of the events and told us the Sheriff would keep digging and let us know what he found. So, for now, all of us were instructed to carry out our duties as usual, but to be watchful and careful.

**EPOV**

When supper was done and we all headed out to do our evening chores, I knew I had to find some way to get Jasper alone so I could tell him about Rose. The barn had hands all around, preparing the horses for the night, and the bunkhouse had Zeke in there, along with Rose tending him. It was frustrating as hell.

For the moment, I contented myself with a smoke on the front porch. The only thing I could think of to do would be to wait until after dark and seek Jasper out. That would be risky, but him not knowing what had gone on in his absence was gnawing at me so bad, it was borderline painful.

I didn't have time to think out my plan of sneaking out. Seth sauntered from the bunkhouse up to the porch, going straight past me and into the house. A few minutes later, Emmett walked out with Seth, carrying EJ on his hip.

"Edward, will you tend EJ while I help Rose with Zeke and fill him in on the visit with the sheriff?"

"Of course," I answered, seizing my opportunity. "It'll give me a few minutes to go over some plans I made for the homestead." I then threw the remains of my smoke out in the yard.

Emmett nodded, handing EJ over to me. I took my nephew, settling him on my lap.

"Seth, go fetch Jasper and tell him Edward needs to talk to him about the homestead," Emmett said, and Seth took off across the yard.

I stood with EJ and watched Emmett walk to the bunkhouse before going into the sitting room of the house and setting EJ on the floor. He reached his arms back up to me and who was I to deny the little guy? Scooping him back up into my arms, I located a couple of his toys and sat him next to me in one of the chairs. He must have been content, because he babbled and played without another whimper.

My heart leapt into my throat when I held the front door open. It was time to give the news. Jasper walked in, shirt halfway unbuttoned, his sweaty chest on display._ Damn. _I suddenly realized it had been too long since I had my hands and mouth on his skin. It was calling to me, like a lamp in the darkness, and I had to swallow hard and look away for a moment, to control myself.

Chuckling at my reaction to seeing him in his present state, Jasper sat in the chair beside me. "Hey," he said quietly, searching my face with his bright blue eyes.

"Hey," I answered, giving him half a smile before taking a deep breath. Best to tell him quickly. "We don't have long before Emmett gets back, but I need to tell you, Rose knows."

"Rose knows what?" He asked, then, as realization dawned on his face, his mouth opened and his eyes widened.

"What?" he breathed out in disbelief. "How? What? Edward..."

"Calm down, Jasper, take a breath. There's no need to fret," I tried to tell him, but he was clearly panicking, breathing hard with his eyes closed tight. I took hold of his upper arm and shook him hard. His eyes flew open and he gaped at me. I was seriously afraid he was gonna faint.

"Jasper, get a hold of yourself and listen to me!" I whisper yelled, and he swallowed hard. I knew what was going through his mind. The story of his past he had told me about on the trip. He was thinking the past had come back to haunt him here.

"Are you listening to me, Jasper? Can you understand what I'm saying right now?"

Schooling his features, Jasper nodded at me. I noticed that EJ had gotten still, so I looked down at him to see that he had fallen asleep against my side. I smiled and gently ruffled his hair, then focused my attention back to Jasper. He had an eyebrow raised in question and I smiled at him. "Sleeping," I said, and Jasper nodded.

"Tell me everything," Jasper said quietly, and I could see the fear in his eyes. I wanted to hold his hand, to comfort him, but it was too risky.

Quickly, I relayed every detail of mine and Rose's discussion while he was away in town, and by the time I had finished, he was wiping tears away and murmuring thanks to God. When he had himself under control, he gave me a brilliant, beautiful, dimpled smile, and I smiled back, relieved to see he was alright with what had transpired.

All too soon, Emmett came in the door and we had only begun talking about the plans for the homestead. I made a mental note to make some drawings in my room later, so we would at least have something to look at.

The next week, Jasper and I left the Double C for good and headed out to build our homestead. Rose insisted that we have a 'special' dinner the night before, and the next morning when we left, there were well wishes and tears, at least from me and Rose.

Work was hard in the baking sun, but after a week, Jasper and I had managed to get the floor down and some of the studs. In all, it was shaping up well.

**JPOV**

"Hold on - don't let go! For the love of God!"

Edward's voice rang out with a desperate edge, while I held on to the length of rope that was the only thing holding the beam steady right now. Edward was perched on a perpendicular beam and hurrying to fasten the two together. Sweat was running into my eyes and I blinked furiously to clear my vision. I didn't dare move a muscle until he gave me the go-ahead.

Our house was taking form, before my very eyes. We were just the two of us at the moment - Emmett and the hands were taking turns to come help, but they were all more than needed to run the ranch, especially now where they were three people short - Zeke still convalescent and Edward and me out here. The two day trek out here didn't help matters either - at least five days were lost, just for a days work on the homestead. So, for the most part, we'd been fending for ourselves. We had a tent set up, Sunrise and Eclipse grazing in the temporary paddock and the foundation laid for the barn that was going up later.

It would be a small house - just big enough for the two of us. A simple hearth room with a stove and an open fireplace - the first thing we'd built, since it was made of stone, and had a chimney that the stove connected to. Two small bedrooms - even though we'd only use one of them, but nobody was going to know that - and a pantry for food. That was half dug in to the ground, to keep it slightly chilled. The back wall of it was set in boulders and the floor was made of smooth flat rocks we'd dug up from the creek. Small as the house would be, it still felt more like a home to me than any other place on earth.

The floors were all finished and we were raising the skeleton right now. That proved to be a challenge being only two men. To keep the beams steady, we had to be ingenious, hence the system of ropes and pulleys we had going. It looked like a huge spider web with criss-crossing ropes up there.

Rose had been a huge help - so much more than I'd expected a woman to be in this kind of situation. She had a real knack for engineering - such a shame that she couldn't properly use her skills, being a woman and all. We'd benefit from it anyway, with her elaborate drawings and explanations of weight principles and force dynamics. She'd spent quite a few nights with pencil and paper, calculating complicated equations, while we sat around the kitchen table with our jaws hanging open and Emmett beaming a proud smile over his bright wife.

She'd been a godsend in other ways too - first of all, she'd accepted us. I never thought I'd see the day where someone would do that. Secondly, she'd searched through the storage barn and the attic to find us spare furniture and kitchenware, blankets and pillows, bedsheets and mattresses. Everything you'd need for a household, she'd dug up from their hiding places around the ranch. It was all loaded on the flat wagon and covered with a tarp, just waiting for the house to be finished. The only thing she hadn't found was a bed. Or rather, two beds. But we'd build those of the spare lumber, so that wouldn't be an issue.

I admit, when Edward had first told me that she knew about us, I had panicked something fierce. All the old emotions from when my father had found out about James and me came rushing back tenfold. It was so much worse, because not only would I be shunned, but Edward - I'd lose Edward too. James hadn't mattered half as much to me as Edward did. The mere thought of him getting hurt, or just living on without him was unbearable. I'd had a hard time believing what he told me - that she'd been accepting of us. When he told me about her bible quote, I'd almost burst into tears. She'd said the exact same thing that I'd always believed in.

The next day, I'd cornered her in the kitchen after everyone went outside and thanked her for her understanding. She hadn't responded much, except for a nod and a smile, and a muttered 'if you hurt him, I'll hurt you' that actually had me a bit scared - she was a formidable woman, with a spine of steel. I'd witnessed that first hand, when we tended to Zeke. "Of course," had been my only response, before I'd left with a tip of my hat at the door. That was the extent of our mentioning of me and Edward. We had a mutual understanding and that was all we needed.

"Okay, you can let go now. It's secure." Edward yelled, bringing me back to the moment.

Slowly, I loosened my hold on the rope with bated breath. We both watched attentively as the pulley loosened and the beams creaked a bit as they settled under their combined weight. Once the rope was slack, we heaved a relieved sigh. It held.

"Whoooooohooooooo," he hollered, grinning broadly and started to climb down the gable. I couldn't help grin in return and went over to wrap my arms around my man. He was shirtless and sweaty, and the sight of his tight backside across the beam up there had something stirring in my pants. We hadn't had any time to fool around, except a few kisses here and there, and some light groping. I was getting frustrated here - all that gorgeous flesh on display all day, and all the privacy we could ask for, but being too exhausted to do anything but tumble to bed and sleep at night. I was aiming to change that later - I needed him tonight, more than ever.

In a few days, we wouldn't have that chance anymore, when the ranch hands showed up again to help us build, and we had to use the time while we had it. Images of a naked, writhing Edward underneath me had my cock hardening in my pants, and the feel of his moist skin against mine didn't help matters at all. His sweaty scent surrounded me and overflowed my senses with its masculine musk mixed with his natural sweet smell. I wanted to lick it off of him, to feel it on my tongue.

I snuck a grab of his ass while I kissed him briefly - I knew we needed to get some food started so we could keep up the stamina later, and I wanted to wash up too, the sweat drying uncomfortably on my skin now and making it itch. His toned muscles didn't yield much under my touch, but I liked that. I liked that I didn't have to be too careful with him, even though tonight, it would be about reconnecting and sharing my emotions, not just about getting off. Hard, spontaneous fucks were nice sometimes, but not today. It'd had been too long since I last felt him against me, and I wanted to cherish him.

**EPOV**

I was still grinning like hell when Jasper pulled me close with his arms around my waist. He kissed my mouth briefly, along with a quick squeeze of my ass, before letting me go. I laughed, being in an incredible mood.

We stood back to admire our handiwork, and a rush of pride filled my chest at how much the work had progressed. I was so excited to see our home take shape, and more impatient to get into it. Every night, my dreams were riddled with scenes of us living here together: sitting by the fire reading in the cold of winter, planting together in the spring and watching the crops grow, and lazy summer nights on the porch, holding each other and watching the stars. Damn, since when did I start dreaming like a girl?

"Lookin' good, isn't it, darlin'?" Jasper asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hell yes," I answered. "Can't wait to get in there."

"Me neither," Jasper sighed, then kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna get washed up and start dinner."

He walked off and I turned around to watch him go. He was so damn beautiful, it made my chest ache. While he was washing up, I tinkered around with the bedstead I had started, not wanting to waste any time. I knew we had to finish the house before we could get into it, but I hated having idle hands, and I was just so eager. Tomorrow, Jasper and I would be working by ourselves again, but a couple of hands were supposed to show the next day to help and stay the night. I was glad for that; it would make the work go faster.

I became so engrossed in what I was doing, it wasn't until the smell of coffee brought me out of the cloud I was in. Reluctantly stopping my task, I went to wash up in the creek. I took my time, savoring the cool water, even floating on my back for a little bit after I was all clean. A soft laugh interrupted me, and I got to my feet in the waist deep water.

"What are you laughin' at?" I challenged, and Jasper shrugged, stirring the cans of beans that were on the fire with a fork.

"Nothing at all," he answered, and I shook my head at him, smiling.

Quickly, I got out of the creek, dried myself, and dressed, then joined him by the fire. He handed me a cup of coffee and a smoke, which I took gratefully. Lighting up, I took a deep draw and blew the smoke out slowly, looking around the familiar pasture. I could see in my mind where the buildings were going, and I thought they were gonna look so good sitting there, like that's where they belonged all along.

"What's on your mind, darlin'?" Jasper asked quietly as he nudged my elbow.

"Thinking of how good this is," I replied with a smile. "Just like I have been all the time recently."

"I know how you feel," he answered, handing me a can of beans wrapped in a cloth and a fork. I sat my coffee cup down and finished my smoke, waiting on the beans to cool. A soft finger trailed up my cheek, and I looked over at Jasper.

"I love you," he murmured, and I could see his emotions in his eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered back, and leaned into his touch. I hoped he could see my emotions as well.

We ate quickly, talking about the outbuildings that still had to be built, then I cleaned up from our supper. Finally, we were able to sit back and relax.

I laid back on the soft grass, watching the sun sink below the horizon. Another day's hard work was done, and I felt satisfied with our progress. However, I was very unsatisfied in another way. I watched Jasper as he smoked, blowing it out into the cooling and darkening air. He was so sexy. While we had been out here alone, not much had happened in the way of sex. By the time we were done working for the day, we were too tired to do anything but fall asleep. Tonight would be different.

Jasper's muscles played under the skin of his back and arms as he smoked and drank his coffee. Desire consumed me at his simple actions, and my dick started to take notice. I rubbed myself briefly through my jeans and it felt so damn good, I couldn't help but sigh contentedly.

My noise alerted Jasper, and he looked back at me. When he saw what I was doing, his eyes darkened considerably and he sat his coffee cup to the side and flicked the rest of his smoke into the fire. He then laid back on the grass beside me and covered the hand on my dick with his. I moaned lightly and used my free hand to pull him into a kiss.

As our tongues played, Jasper resumed rubbing my cock. I noisily broke our kiss as my breathing sped up. "I want you inside me, Jasper," I whispered against his mouth, and moved my free hand to fondle him. He was hard as well, straining against his jeans. Moaning at the feel of him, I kissed him again, deeply.

It didn't take long for both of us to be panting, desperate for each other, and I whined in frustration when Jasper let me go and stood up. He held out his hand wordlessly, and I took it willingly. Silently, we walked to the tent.

Once inside, we tumbled onto the blankets, kissing, moaning, and rutting together. We both needed it, so badly. Our clothes and boots were quickly discarded, and when Jasper lowered his heated body on top of mine, I was almost overcome with pleasure.

We licked, touched, and panted, immersing ourselves in each other. The only time we slowed our passion is when Jasper carefully stretched me, easing the sting with loving words.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I stared into the beautiful sapphire of his eyes and asked him to take me. He smiled, kissed me lovingly, then slowly, too fucking slowly, pushed into me. It barely stung; pleasure overriding everything.

We moved together like a well oiled machine, giving and taking, sharing feelings along with each other. It felt so good to have my love take me like he was. Our soft moans and panting breaths echoed through the tent.

As our passion heightened, I clutched Jasper to me, digging my short nails into his back, wishing I could hold him there forever. We gave louder, more desperate cries as we neared our climax. Every one of my senses was consumed by Jasper, as we kissed and licked and sucked each other's skin, anywhere we could reach. I was spiralling out of control.

Too soon, the inevitable couldn't be delayed any longer and with a last couple of hard thrusts, Jasper stilled against me, yelling into the crook of my neck as he came. I was right with him, one hand fisted in the back of his hair and the other holding onto him for dear life. We continued to rock together through our climax, only slowing when we were both spent.

Jasper lifted his face from my neck and kissed me, slow and sweet. I returned the kiss with every ounce of feeling I had in me. We were a sweaty, shaking, blissed out mess, but nothing in that moment mattered but me and him. Together.

**Penny: *Swooooooooning***

**Puzzy: *Lights cig* Oh my Lord, they're so adorable... **

**Penny: I have no qualms about admitting I am in love with them...hard! *giggle***

**Puzzy: Are you kidding? I want to live in their world! Oh, and how I adore Rose...**

**Penny: If I did live in their world, I would be just like Rose :D She is awesome! So, peeps, please review and let us know what you think!**

**Puzzy: Hey! I am the engineer - I would be Rose! LOL - yes, people REVIEW please!**

**Penny: Fine :P I'll just watch *evil grin* Till next time, y'all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Puzzy: The house is finally taking shape!**

**Penny: Yes, finally! I think I'm just as excited as they are! LOL**

**Puzzy: Excited? I wanna move there! LOL...**

**Penny: God, wouldn't that be great? Huge thanks to our prereader, Delphius Fanfic, and our beta, Corey, for making this readable. They're awesomeness!**

**Puzzy: Sure are! Oh, and we don't own these boys - if we did...**

**Penny: ...well...if we did, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions...LOL **

**Puzzy: Hell, I'd be moving into the spare bedroom! LOL.. Ok, people, enjoy!**

**Penny: Hope y'all like it!**

**JPOV**

In the distance, I could hear a rumble of wagon wheels and the booming laughter that signalled the arrival of Emmett along with the ranch hands. Edward and I were bent over a long beam, holding each our end of a saw, the sweat glistening on our shirtless torsos. Damn their timing! I had hoped to get a chance to lick it off of Edwards salty skin before our alone time was interrupted. I straightened up and pulled the kerchief from my back pocket to wipe my brow, catching Edward's irritated grin and giving him a crooked one of my own.

"That was the end of those fantasies, I reckon," he said, giving me a dirty look that went straight to my gut. His eyes were literally glowing, pupils blown with lust. Dammit! I whined like a two year old inside.

"Guess so... How long do you think they'll stay before we can get rid of them again?" I chuckled, amused by the irony.

"Well, if we work like dogs, we should be done by tomorrow," he answered, shooting me a dirty wink.

"If that's not an incentive, I don't know what is!" I laughed and ran to the water trough to splash myself before our 'guests' arrived. We had started digging a well, but that was awfully hard work so for now we were making do with the creek and a huge trough that we filled by hauling buckets. As long as we were the only two people it was not an issue, but we had to have a well before winter, unless we wanted to break through the ice to get water for ourselves and the horses.

There were so many little chores left to fill the long summer days - we needed to paint the buildings, plant a vegetable garden, build a permanent paddock instead of the rope-one we had now - and, dig that damned well. I was looking forward to it all, though. With Edward, everything took on a new meaning - it was no longer just laborious chores - it was all part of building a home and a life together. The thought made me smile to myself.

"What has you smiling like the cat that got the cream, love?" Edward whispered in my ear, sidling up beside me to wash himself off.

"Just you... And how lucky I am to have found you and this home we're building together. I love you so much, darlin' and I still can't believe it all...," I trailed off, brushing a hand through his sweat matted hair after checking that we were still out of sight from the wagon train coming our way.

"I love you too, Jasper. I agree completely - how lucky we've been through all of this. There's always a silver lining," he whispered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it quickly.

"HEY THERE! How's it going, boys?" Emmett's loud voice rang out over our little yard when the wagon rumbled up alongside the big barn we were completing. He was seated at the buck board, a huge load towering up behind him, covered by a tarp. Our furnishings had arrived.

**EPOV**

At Emmett's yell, I gazed up and saw that he had Zeke and Jared with him. I was hoping that with as many of us as there were, we would be able to get everything unloaded and set up quickly.

I walked over to the wagon, using my discarded shirt to wipe my face and neck. Emmett and Jared hopped down and Zeke got down a bit slower.

"Hey!" I called to them happily, clapping them on the back. "Zeke, how're you healing?"

"Gettin' better," he smiled, returning the clap to my back. "A little stiff and sore, but healin'."

"Glad to hear it."

Jasper walked up then, and greeted everyone. He was smiling his dimpled smile and talking animatedly. I knew he was just as excited as me about finally getting to move our belongings in. More than once, I stood outside the tent and took in how much this once barren pasture had come to life. There was feet trampled grass in paths all over the place, piles of sawdust, and spare bits of wood laying around. It was becoming real, lived in, a home.

A strong hand on my shoulder brought me out of my musings. "Come on, Edward. Let's get that wagon unloaded."

Startled, I looked at Emmett and nodded.

Zeke stayed on the ground, carrying the lighter items onto the porch as we handed them down. I blessed Rose for all her hard work; she had everything in crates, neatly labeled. It was going to make unpacking so much easier.

When it was time to unload the heavier pieces, Zeke placed to flat boards as skids against the back of the wagon so we could slide the pieces to the ground, then carry them to the porch. We worked tirelessly, nonstop, through lunch, and just as twilight started to creep in, we had everything on the porch.

Jared built a hasty fire, and as we all sat around it, we hungrily devoured the fried chicken and biscuits Rose had been so kind to send with Emmett for us. Even cold, it was delicious.

After I ate and sat with my legs splayed out in front of me, I realized tonight would be the very last night that Jasper and I shared the tent. It was surreal to me, how a simple piece of canvas came to mean so much to me, and I was surprised to find myself a bit saddened.

Of course, Jasper and I were too damn exhausted to think about doing anything in there tonight, even if we could. Still, the emotion was there.

Finally flicking the butt of my smoke into the fire, I stood and said goodnight to everyone before heading into the tent.

**JPOV**

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of coffee and the rumbling of Emmett's voice through the canvas walls of the tent. I found myself draped over Edwards long body, like usual, with my nose in his armpit and his arm curled around my shoulder. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes and scratched my balls, mindful of my straining morning erection. A rustling at the tent opening had me scrambling with my heart in my throat though, waking me up as efficiently as a bucket of cold water would. Faster than lightning, I pulled my plaid shirt over my head and shoved my blankets to the far side of the tent, trying to make it look like we'd slept on separate bed rolls.

"Morning, sleepyheads!" Emmett head poked inside, framed by the white fabric on either side, "We ain't ever gonna finish if you don't get a move on. No wonder you were so eager to move out here if it's an excuse to sleep in every morning!"

Edward winced and looked adorably confused by this sort of wake-up call, sitting up and scratching his unruly mop of hair. "What the heck, Em? What time is it?" He threw me a surreptitious glance, checking my expression.

"It's nearly six - I've got coffee and biscuits ready, so come on, boys," Emmett answered while I shook my head the tiniest bit to reassure Edward that Emmett hadn't seen anything.

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on, dammit. Lemme get dressed and I'll be right out," Edward grumbled with his usual morning grumpiness. I continued to pull on my jeans and boots, buttoning up my shirt. Behind me, I heard Edward rustling about before a long pair of warm arms encircled my shoulders and his moist lips found the sweet spot behind my ear.

"Morning, love," he whispered and gave a little squeeze. My hand found his on my chest and I tilted my head back on his shoulder, kissing his jaw softly.

"Morning, darlin'. Ready to face the music?" I asked, brushing my lips over his scratchy stubble.

"Can't wait - it's our home that we're working on, you know? Almost finished now...," he sounded a little wistful as he sought out my lips and gave me a quick peck. "Em didn't see anything, did he?"

"Nope, I woke up just before he started fiddling with the opening," I responded, untangling myself from his embrace and pulling my hair back into my customary ponytail.

"Thank Heavens for that!" Edward answered, finishing up getting dressed. I only nodded gravely, before heading out of the tent. Outside the sun shone brightly - another hot day was in the works. Thank God we would be setting up inside today, building beds and putting in furniture and kitchenware. Jared and Emmett would be finishing the last bits and pieces of the barn - building the horse stalls and a ladder to the hay loft.

When that was finished, we'd keep the flat wagon here, since it was a spare one and we'd get good use of it, hauling feed for the horses and various equipment back and forth in the coming weeks. We weren't going to be farmers, but we'd have a field with corn and potatoes as well as a vegetable garden to supply us with the basics, a cow for milk and some chickens too. It would be too much of a hassle to lug everything out from the ranch when we could grow it here just as well.

Sitting down on a log by the fire, I poured two cups of black coffee and rolled two smokes. It had become a habit - the one that was up and about first would tend to the other, without even thinking about it. Edward plopped down next to me and grabbed the mug I held out as well as the lit cigarette from between my lips.

"What the devil?" Emmett said, unusually quietly for him, while looking between us with a puzzled expression. My stomach clenched with the realization that our morning routine was actually quite intimate.

"What?" Edward grumbled, still in his morning funk. He was barely alive until he had his coffee and smoke. Raising his head from the steaming mug, he took in Emmett's confusion. I could tell the instant it dawned on him from the tension that spread over his shoulders. Hidden behind our bodies, I slid my thumb over a bare patch of skin between the waist of his jeans and his ridden-up shirt. My touch visibly relaxed him.

"You two look like an old married couple, dammit!" Em burst out laughing, "Oh, you're gonna be alright out here, I've no doubt - if you can just keep from killing each other when the 'honeymoon' wears off!" He doubled over, wiping his eyes from tears of laughter.

If he only knew how close to home he hit with that remark, he wouldn't be cracking up like that, I was sure. Never the less, I forced out a laugh, nudging Edward slightly to get him to play along. Oh hell, that was a close one!

**EPOV**

After the scare at the fire, I downed my coffee quickly, not bothering to take a second cup, and went to the house and started moving things inside, taking the items to their respective rooms. My nerves were on edge. I didn't even think about it when I took the smoke from Jasper's mouth. It was what we did, what was comfortable and normal for us out here.

When Emmett burst into laughter, it was all I could do to stop myself from heaving a relieved sigh, and I figured I'd better get away as quick as I could. Maybe if I separated myself from Jasper's side for a bit, everything would be alright.

It took most of the morning to get mine and Jasper's belongings into the house. I had to get Jared to help me with the heavier pieces. We talked amiably about what was going on on the ranch, and I was happy to find out things were going well still.

The shooting was still fresh in my mind, even though Zeke was nearly healed. It still bothered me, of course it did. It was my family who had gotten hurt.

Putting it out of my mind for the moment, I concentrated on the task at hand, and that was getting moved in. Once everything was in its proper room, we broke for lunch and had plenty of fresh water from the stream, along with cans of beans.

Emmett filled us in with the news that he and Zeke were just about halfway done, and that they followed our drawn out plans exactly. After we were done eating and resting, Jasper and I went to have a look. It was exactly like we had envisioned, five stalls on each side with a wide space to move in the middle. The ladder to the loft was directly to the left of the wide doors, and I could imagine how it was gonna look when it was done. A swell of pride filled my chest and I suddenly wanted to cry. _Our barn,_ I thought.

I managed to keep my emotions in check and congratulated Em and Zeke on their outstanding work. With big smiles, they went back to work and Jasper and I left the barn.

"You alright?" Jasper asked with a curious glance as we waked to the house.

"Yeah. I'm just a little overwhelmed, seeing it almost finished. You have no idea-"

He cut me off with a shake of his head. "Yes I do," he interrupted quietly. "I feel the same."

I grinned at him and his serious face turned into a playful, smiling one. "You know, maybe we should bring in that finished bedstead in and get it fixed up, then decide where we want the furniture."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled back, and we got to work. We sent Jerad out to fill the mattress with lots of fresh grass to make it nice and plump. The whole time we were setting up the bedstead, Jasper kept smiling and giving me scorching looks from under his lashes. I knew what he was thinking, and he knew I knew. Very soon, we would be making love in our own house, in our own bed. We were both more than ready.

Too soon, we had the bedstead ready for the mattress, so we moved dressers, tables, chairs and the like around until we got them where we wanted them. When we headed back outside, Jerad was almost done with the mattress, so we helped him. It took all three of us to lug it back in when it was finished, but once it was settled on the bed, I again felt the way I had in the barn. Pride in accomplishment. I couldn't dwell on it long, though. We had another bed to fix up.

Because of my excitement and anxiousness while the house was being built, I had managed to finish both bedsteads. I made sure to make them exactly the same, even though Jasper and I both knew that the first one I had finished would be ours. It wasn't nowhere near as exciting to set up the second bed.

The afternoon wore on, hot as hell, and it was soon time for supper. Jasper and Jerad were helping Zeke and Em in the barn while I cooked beans and bacon. I also found more of Rose's biscuits and set them aside. While the bacon was frying and the beans warming, I refilled all our canteens with fresh water and put on coffee.

As the light faded, the guys came out of the barn and we all washed up and had our supper. While we ate, Emmett informed me and Jasper that they would be leaving at first light. They didn't want to be away from the ranch any longer than necessary. I didn't blame them. Of course, I didn't let on that I was extremely excited about them going back. Then Jasper and I would finally be in our own, finished house. Alone. Together. Just like we had dreamed.

**JPOV**

While we finished up the small chores that were left and got the last of our things arranged and unpacked, a thought had started brewing in the back of my mind. Bent over the bed, arranging our mattress and meeting Edwards eyes - sharing a moment where we were of one mind - I had my epiphany. We were, in effect, making our wedding bed. We couldn't marry like normal couples could, but, who was to say that we couldn't make vows to one another anyway? I would promise my life and my love to this man any day, and I knew he'd do the same for me. Why not have our own private ceremony before we christened our house and our bed?

All evening, my mind circled around how to do it. I wanted to have it at sunset, overlooking the valley with our house and the creek - there was a little hilltop not far from the house with the perfect view over everything that would be perfect. In my head, I went through quotes from books I'd read that could be used for the occasion - a Tennyson line came to mind;

"Oh that it were possible, After long grief and pain, To find the arms of my true love, Around me once again"

together with my favorite Dickens, it would work well;

"A heart well worth winning, and well won. A heart that, once won, goes through fire and water for the winner, and never changes, and is never daunted."

I played around with it all night inside my head, and apparently it showed on my face, because once we turned in, Edward curled up to me and whispered.

"What had you smiling one second and frowning the next tonight? It seems there's something on your mind, love. Do you want to tell me about it?" He finished his question by pressing a kiss to my heart.

"It's a surprise, darlin'. I'll show you tomorrow. But for now, just think about what you would tell me if we could truly get married. What your vows would be. Will you do that for me?"

He raised his head and looked at me questioningly - a small worry line appearing between his brows.

"Of course I will. But where is all this coming from? You know as well as I do that we can't get married, Jasper...," he trailed off.

"Not in church, no. And now I won't say anymore, or I'll ruin it all. Go to sleep, darlin' - tomorrow you'll need all your strength!" I chuckled teasingly and kissed him a thorough goodnight. He melted like butter in my arms and I had to tear away with great effort, or I would have forgotten how thin canvas walls really were.

"Goodnight, love. I love you."

"As I love you. Sleep well," I whispered and laid a soft kiss on his messy hair when he snuggled into my shoulder and threw his leg over mine in our usual sleep position. With a content sigh, I drifted off, my head swimming with fantasy images of the two of us promising eternal love and faithfulness. I doubted that life could get any better than this.

~oOo~

The next morning we had no time for kissing or caressing in the tent. Emmett's loud voice demanded action from everyone at day break and we tumbled out in a sleepy haze, quickly downing the tar like substance that Zeke claimed was coffee. It tasted awful, but sure woke us up fast. With no patience what so ever, Emmett threw some biscuits our way and demanded that we helped pack up their things before they left. There wasn't much to pack, only their supplies and tent and the few tools they were bringing back with them. In spite of all the hustle and bustle, they were ready to go in half an hour.

**EPOV**

With well wishes and the promise to bring two brood mares and a stallion in three weeks' time, Emmett, Zeke, and Jerad rode out, heading back to the ranch. I stood by the fire, watching them go, while Jasper was gathering spare lumber and piling it into the barn. That would be used for firewood. Now that the building was done, we had to clean up.

When Emmett and the boys were out of sight, I went to help Jasper by getting the shovel and wheelbarrow, loading up the sawdust, and taking it into the barn to lay in the stalls. We were gonna have to make hay soon, I noticed, to put up for Winter, but as soon as we got the paddock built, the horses could graze in the pasture.

It was surprising how, in a few months, this place was becoming more and more like a home. I was excited, nervous, happy, and proud. Hell, I didn't know which emotion to feel first. As I looked at Jasper, piling the wood in the corner, I knew which emotion I would feel first, and always. Love.

Soon, the cleanup was done on the outside, and Jasper approached me with a biscuit and my canteen at lunchtime. I had just finished watering and feeding the horses and was washing up and cooling off at the creek's edge.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked as I stood and dried myself with a clean cloth.

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled and reached for the biscuit. He pulled his hand back out of my reach with a smirk.

"Uh uh, Edward," he teased. "You gotta pay the toll."

Laughing, I caught him by the belt loops and pulled him to me, capturing his mouth is a sweet kiss. He hummed softly.

"How about that?" I asked as I pulled away and stared into his shining eyes.

"Very good," he winked, and handed me the biscuit. We stood by the creek and ate while looking over the pasture. It was quiet except for the noises of summer...the light breeze waving the grass, crickets, and bird calls everywhere. Peaceful.

"I have a request," Jasper said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked with a curious look.

"Yeah. Uh...will you get out your best suit and press it? I want you to wear it later."

I frowned. "What? Why?"

"Please, don't ask questions," Jasper smiled while tracing my jaw with his fingertip. "Will you do it?"

"Of course, if you want me to. You do have me curious as hell, though," I chuckled.

"You'll see," he replied cryptically, and I shook my head with a smile. Jasper should know I'd do anything he asked me to, but the look in his eyes told me whatever he was up to was important to him, so it was important to me too.

The moment was over, and we got back to work, inside this time. Outdoor clean up was finished. Inside, I got out my suit and the flatiron, setting the iron to heat in the low fire. I then spread a sheet on the table and laid out my suit. It was clean, thank God, and wasn't wrinkled too badly.

While I ironed, Jasper rummaged around in the other rooms, and started putting on whatever he was making for supper. Rosalie had made sure to send staple groceries to get us through until we could go to town. It dawned on me, while Jasper was standing at the stove, that this was it - the beginning of our life in our home. My eyes prickled and I had to blink them a few times to clear them.

When I was sure every wrinkle was gone and my suit was starched and crisp, I carefully hung it over the back of one of the living room chairs. Jasper wasn't in the kitchen at the moment, I could hear him doing something in one of the other rooms, and I took a moment to take in the sight before me. All of mine and Jasper's things were in place. A couple of cheery rugs donated by Rose sat on the new wood floors, and the smell of fresh new pine filled my head. Our home was perfect.

**Puzzy: uh oh - is that the proverbial wedding bells chiming?**

**Penny: I have no idea, but I sure hope so!**

**Puzzy: *Sigh* I am so in looooooove... What about you, readers? Did you like?**

**Penny: Please, let us know! We love to hear what you guys think! Till next time, y'all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Puzzy: So, here we are. The moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Penny: Dang right! I know I've been waiting on it, and I KNOW the boys have too *giggle***

**Puzzy: Oh yeah, they have... The story is sadly winding down - the big finale is left, though. I guess, around five chapters left? What say you, Penny?**

**Penny: Bout that, yeah. I really don't want it to end, though. I love these boys.**

**Puzzy: Aaah, so do I. It will be hard to say goodbye - they're the reason we got to be friends in the first place! But, sequels do happen, ya know? *smirks***

**Penny: Hmmm...what an interesting idea! Thank you much to Delphius Fanfic, for prereading, and Corey, for betaing. **

**Puzzy: Oh yes! *whispers* we don't own... Cuz if we did...**

**Penny: ...err...I don't think it's proper words for a lady to say... ;) We hope y'all enjoy!**

**Puzzy: *cough* lady? :D Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Corey: When have you two ever been ladies? *snort* Read on, ya'll!**

**JPOV**

I was in awe as I watched our home coming to life around us. Our home. It was still hard to wrap my head around it, but here it was - smelling of new wood and paint, filled with the furniture and knick knacks that we'd both brought with us and had donated from the main house. Stomach fluttering with nervousness, I started up some dinner that would mind itself while we were otherwise occupied - a pot roast, some vegetables, and potatoes that could be left in the oven.

While Edward pressed his suit, I vanished into the bedroom and dug up a piece of paper and a pen. I was going to write down the vows I wanted to say - the Tennyson and Dickens lines I'd thought of last night, together with some words of my own. I worked on it for half an hour until I was satisfied, folded up the paper and opened the wardrobe to get out my own suit.

It could use a pressing too, so I brought it to the kitchen where Edward had just finished with his own. He looked up when I entered, smiling his gorgeous smile. "Do you need the flat iron too?" he asked, gesturing towards the table where the sheet was still out. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss when I passed, my heart beating like a drum in anticipation.

Soon enough, I was done ironing and went to the bedroom to dress. Edward was standing there, just in his drawers and with his back turned towards me - his muscled, sun tanned, silky smooth back. I had to swallow hard at the sight and think about Mrs. Brandon to will my stirrings down, or I would have thrown him on the bed and taken him right then and there, and I really didn't want to do that yet - I wanted this to be special - our ceremony of sorts, and our first night together in our house. Leaving him to his privacy, I withdrew without a sound and went to the other bedroom to dress.

~oOo~

Checking myself in the wardrobe mirror, I deemed myself alright. My suit looked good, my velvet bow was neatly tied and my hair was tied back in my customary leather string. A few stray yellow curls framed my face, but nothing could be done about that - and I kind of liked it anyway. Deciding to forego the hat, I snuck out as quietly as possible and left a note on the kitchen table for Edward, so he could find me when he was done.

On my way to the hilltop, I gathered a bunch of wildflowers. I felt a bit silly, since we were both male and there was really no need for a wedding bouquet, but I still felt like there should be some semblance of a traditional wedding. At the hill, I found a good spot, with a big boulder sticking up from the ground and placed the flowers on top. Now all I could do was wait for my beloved.

I didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, I heard the door slam closed and turned around to gaze at him as he made his way towards me. He was the very picture of glory, lit by the sun. His autumn colors really came out to play, as the rays hit his red hair, highlighting all the nuances there - browns, reds, gold. His dark brown suit went so well with his creamy skin and even from this distance I could make out the brilliant green of his eyes. He was breathtaking, and soon he would be all mine.

**EPOV**

When I got to the top of the hill, I stood silent for a minute, taking in the sight of my man. He appeared pristine in his black suit, and his light blue shirt made his shining eyes sparkle even bluer. The sun was shining on his hair, making it glow, and the light breeze blew the curls that had escaped his leather tie around his face.

I glanced up at the boulder we were standing near and saw the bunch of flowers on the top. I felt a rush of love fill my chest at the sentiment, and I had an inkling of what he wanted to do. If I was right, the fact that he wanted to do this for us made me love him more than I ever thought I possibly could.

"Hey," I said quietly, feeling a bit nervous. He smiled widely at me and took both my hands in his.

"Hey, darlin." He cleared his throat. "I reckon you've figured out why I brought you out here."

"I have an idea," I grinned and squeezed his hands in mine.

"This is it, Edward," he said quietly. "The start of our life together and I have something I'd like to tell you...no, promise you, if you'd allow me to."

Silently, with a soft smile, I nodded.

"I, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, with God as my witness, do hereby vow my life and love to you, Edward Anthony Cullen, from this day forth till death do us part."

My heart clenched in my chest as he continued.

"'Oh that it were possible,

After long grief and pain,

To find the arms of my true love,

Around me once again.'"

I smiled, my eyes filling with tears. He quoted Tennyson, my favorite poet.

"'A heart well worth winning, and well won. A heart that, once won, goes through fire and water for the winner, and never changes, and is never daunted.'"

My smile grew. I recognized that one too. Dickens' 'Our Mutual Friend'. I was stunned silent, tears threatening to fall. Jasper was pledging his life and love to me, as we would if we could marry. I swallowed hard to try to clear the lump that had formed in my throat. Looking deeply into his eyes, I repeated his words back to him with a shaky voice.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, with God as my witness, do hereby vow my life and love to you, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, from this day forth till death do us part. I love you, Jasper, with my whole heart and soul, and I will forever."

I frantically searched my brain for something poetic to quote to him, but all I could come up with was:

"'I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wraps my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one.'"

It was from Jane Eyre, but it conveyed how I was feeling, and I wondered if he knew the quote. When I finished saying it, I realized just how true it was and I had to brush away a tear that was slowly tracking down my cheek.

Suddenly I was in Jasper's arms, being kissed fiercely. I had never been so happy in my entire life.

**JPOV**

Pulling him towards me, my heart was beating the fastest tattoo in my chest - if it beat any harder, it would make its way out through my ribcage, I was sure. My throat had constricted and a tear or two escaped my eyes. Finally, he was _mine_. It didn't matter to me that no one had borne witness to our union, or that there hadn't been a vicar - the only thing that mattered was him, me, and God. Now, all that was left was the consummation of our marriage - and the rest of our lives together, of course.

Inhaling his scent from the crook of his neck, I wiped my face on the wool of his jacket before I raised my head and locked eyes with him. All of his love and emotion shone towards me from those precious gemstones, drowning me, overcoming every fear and insecurity I'd ever had. My cheeks felt like they were going to split from the wideness of my smile and I grabbed his hand again, raising it to my mouth. Reverently, I pressed a kiss on his ring finger before I whispered, "I wish I could have put a ring on this, but that isn't possible. Just know that in my heart and in my head, there is one."

Another tear trickled down his cheek and I caught it with my lips, before turning us towards the sunset, shoulder to shoulder. Silently, we watched as the last rays gilded our homestead in the dwindling light, making everything turn golden and precious. When dusk fell, I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house - we had a meal waiting in the oven, and after that I planned to ravish him, for the first time in a comfortable bed. I couldn't wait to make love to him all night without disturbances or with the hard ground beneath us. I would cherish him, tonight and forever.

Once back in the kitchen, I asked him to set the table. He had grabbed the bunch of flowers from the boulder when we left and arranged them in a clear bottle at the centre of the table. There was already a nice, embroidered tablecloth on it, courtesy of Rosalie. Our glasses and plates were a bit mismatched, but at least they were real china, not pewter. While he was working, even folding linen napkins, I pulled out the roast and vegetables and started to cut the steaming meat - the scents spreading through the kitchen made it so homely and warm - flowers, cooking, firewood and burning lamp oil - it all settled in the pit of my stomach, making me feel safe and grounded. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if I tried.

The sight of Edward, bending over the table while trying to make an elaborately folded napkin made my heart stand still - he was so adorable in his attempt, all fumbling fingers. I knew how dexterous those fingers really were, but when it came to matters of homemaking, he was as stumped as any man - but he was trying. Our home and life was as important to him as it was to me. That single image, of him setting the table, in his suit with unbuttoned vest and loosened tie, his hair a wild mess, would be forever burned into my brain as the picture of 'home'.

Setting the serving plate on the table, I took his face between my hands and kissed him softly. "The table looks wonderful, darlin'. Thank you. Let's eat," I said and pulled out his chair before sitting down beside him.

His crooked grin lit up his face when he realized what I'd made for supper.

"Pot roast! My favorite! Oh Lord, this smells good, thank you!" He exclaimed, and I remembered that this was not just our first meal in the house, but our first real cooked meal since we came out here - we'd been living on canned beans, hard tack and bacon for well over a month. No wonder he looked so excited over a simple pot roast.

"If I never see another can of beans again, it will be too soon," he mumbled out between bites of roast and potatoes and I couldn't help chuckle, agreeing wholeheartedly. When we'd eaten the first mouthfuls, I switched my fork to the other hand, and grabbed his free one with mine. I'd cut my meat with the side of the utensil. If it meant that I could keep touching him, table manners be damned.

**EPOV**

When Jasper took my hand, I squeezed his. The meal he had cooked for us was delicious, and I savored every mouthful. We didn't talk much while we ate, but we shared plenty of looks and smiles and occasionally, kisses. When we were finished, Jasper took the leftovers to the cold cellar and I got water from the creek to wash up the few dishes we used. By then, I had gotten rid of my jacket and tie, and rolled the sleeves up on my shirt. The lamp flickered beside me while I washed, dried, and put the dishes away.

Finally done, I took the dishwater out to dump it and was stunned and excited at the sight that greeted me.

Jasper was waist deep in the creek, bathing in the moonlight. His wet body shined in the soft light and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He went under the water then, rinsing, I assumed, and when he emerged, he shook the water from his hair and the drops went everywhere, illuminated by the moonlight. My God, he was fucking gorgeous.

As silently as I could, I set the dishpan upside down against the side of the porch and undressed quickly. Being careful to fold my clothes neatly, I left them in a pile on the porch and walked across the soft, cool grass to the creek.

Thankfully, he didn't notice me over the sounds of the crickets and the water, and I slipped into the creek behind him. The water felt cold and I hissed through my teeth at the feeling. Jasper turned around and a dimpled smile slowly spread across his face as he saw me standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey," I smiled. "Can I borrow your soap?"

Chuckling, Jasper wrapped the cake of soap in the cloth he was using and handed it to me. Quickly, I dunked under the water and came back up. My skin was covered in goosebumps, and I made sure to wash swiftly, finishing with my hair.

When I was all finished, Jasper was waiting for me on the creek bank, holding out a large cloth for me. I got out of the water and took it gratefully, dried off, and wrapped it around my waist.

Jasper took my hand and we walked back to the house. He had his clothes, the soap and the cloth we used to wash in his other arm. Once we were back inside, Jasper closed and bolted the door and we went about taking care of our suits and hanging the wet cloths to dry. As soon as everything was in order, we went into the bedroom. I looked around appreciatively. The window was partly open, allowing the cool night air to drift in, and the large bed was inviting, with its crisp white sheets and light summer quilt.

I gazed from the bed to Jasper, feeling my cheeks heat up. This was a big deal, a momentous occasion. We were about to spend our first night in our very own bed. I would be lying if I wasn't a little nervous. I had no reason to be; I knew Jasper inside and out, but there was something inside me that was screaming _this has to be special and perfect._ I'd be damned if I knew how to make it that way.

Chuckling, Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "I know what you're thinkin'," he whispered against the side of my head. I nodded mutely.

"There's nothing to worry about," he continued. "It's me and you, here and together, and that's all that matters."

I turned in his arms and kissed him then, a long, slow, loving kiss. Jasper spread his hands out on my shoulder blades and held me to him, returning my kiss with as much love as I was putting into it.

When we parted, he took my hand and led me over to our bed.

**JPOV**

My chest was constricting with the emotional overflow from just being here, in this moment, with my _husband_. I couldn't wait to throw him down on our bed and be consumed by him, but at the same time I wanted to savor this, make it memorable.

His naked skin, still slightly damp from our bath, felt like warm velvet against my fingertips, and I drew nonsensical designs across his back, just feeling him, while our mouths met and parted with the low smacking of flesh against wet flesh. Silently, I guided him backwards, never breaking our connection, until his knees hit the bedframe. His arms around my shoulders dragged me down with him until I was cradled between his thighs, our straining cocks brushing against each other and sending thrills of pleasure up my spine.

"Oh God, yes, Jasper... Feels so good...," Edward gasped at the first touch, tightening his hold around me and lifting his pelvis up to meet mine. My head swam with the lightheadedness that came from too little breath and too much emotion. Panting, I rested my forehead against his, my eyes scrunched shut.

"Edward, I love you so much... Words will never be enough to let you know how much. I can't believe you're my husband now. I've never been happier than right at this moment...," I whispered, lips brushing against his with each word. A single tear escaped, dripping on his cheek.

"Jasper, I feel the same way," he whispered back, his voice breaking on the last word before he caught my mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue invading my mouth in a desperate attempt to get as close as possible to mine. I returned the kiss, equally caught up in the emotions between us.

"I need you inside me, now, _husband_," Edward whimpered, breaking the kiss and grabbing my earlobe between his teeth. My cock twitched against his at his words and I let out a deep growl.

"Your wish is my command," I answered, trailing sweet kisses down his throat, along his collarbone that I couldn't resist to bite, and further down, down, down, until I reached his swollen, flushed prick. Sticking out my tongue, I caught the pearl of precome at the tip before I took it all in my mouth, making him buck and gasp above me.

Sliding my fingers inside my mouth alongside his length, I wet them thoroughly before pressing one inside his puckered opening.

"Oh yes, yes, just like that!" he shouted, liberated by the knowledge that we were all alone out here. Humming around him, I let another finger follow the first one, scissoring them to loosen the tight ring of muscles.

Moaning and writhing, Edward surrendered completely to the sensations of being prepared for my cock inside him. My neglected erection was almost painful, over-sensitive to the touch of the cool sheets below me. I couldn't wait much longer, or I would lose it before we really began.

"Are you ready, darlin'?" I asked, letting his glistening wet cock slip from my mouth with an audible 'pop'.

"Yes! Please, Jasper, make love to me... I need to feel you," he whimpered, eyes glazed over with the sheen of arousal.

Spreading a glob of spit over my cock, already slick with precome, I lined up with his opening and caught his eyes with mine. "I love you, Edward," I whispered, pressing inside with a slow, steady movement.

Eyelids fluttering, he gasped out a garbled response, damp hair clinging to his forehead and mouth open in a beautiful little 'o'. He was a vision of perfection, and he was all _mine_.

**EPOV**

Bliss. Heaven. It didn't matter what word you used for it...I was there. Jasper was pushing inside me and it felt like the first time all over again. Every part of me was humming with pleasure and excitement. This was the consummation of our 'marriage'.

Once Jasper was completely inside me, he held stock still, his panting breath washing over my cheek. His eyes were closed and I drew in breath to speak.

"Don't..." he whispered. "I'll shoot if you move..." I lay completely still, waiting for him to be ready. My cock was throbbing between our stomachs, begging for release, but I continued to stay still. Eventually, slowly, he started to move, and he felt so good, a long, low moan escaped my throat unknowingly. I could feel every inch of his wonderful cock as he thrust reverently into me.

My hands gripped his shoulders tightly as we rocked together, giving and taking. My body was on fire from the feel of his weight on top of me, his gasping breaths fanning my face, and the love I had for him.

Suddenly, he hit that special spot inside me. "Jasper!" I yelled, digging my nails into his shoulders, and he knew what he had done. With renewed purpose, he began bucking harder and faster into me, making me shake from the intensity. He panted words into my ear along with a few expletives, and it only fueled my fire more.

My fingers were sliding on his sweat slicked skin as I tried to hold him to me. The muscles of his back moved with every thrust into my body, and I was a gasping, writhing mess.

"Ed...ward..." Jasper breathed, "so good...love...fuck..."

I cried out, unashamed at being so lost in our moment. My release was building in the pit of my stomach, heat spreading through my whole body. I squeezed my eyes closed, letting Jasper take me on our wild ride of passion. "God! Yes! Just like that!" I yelled. "Don't...stop!"

Jasper mirrored my cries loudly and moved his arms under mine. He gripped my shoulders and started pulling me to him, allowing him to thrust harder. Fuck, it felt like he was going deeper with each thrust, and my emotions were everywhere. Love, desire, and happiness like I never felt before were warring inside me and I honestly felt like I was going to explode.

Sweat was dripping from Jasper's forehead onto mine and as he kissed me, I could taste the saltiness on his lips. It brought me even closer to the edge.

Arching my back, I groaned loudly. "Jasper...close..." I panted, and he bit my neck.

"Yeah..." he breathed. "Fuck...Edward..."

With every movement against me, Jasper was brushing that spot inside that made tingles race down my spine, and I could feel it building, heating me even more, consuming my every sense.

"Jas..." I whimpered against his sweaty neck, and he nodded against mine.

"Let go, husband," he whispered, and I fell over the edge in a blinding wave of ecstasy and euphoria I had never in my life known.

I shook and screamed throughout my climax, wrapped in Jasper's arms as he yelled against my shoulder. We were still rocking together, even though his cock had softened a bit. I didn't want to let him go. I never wanted to let go.

Slowly, we stopped moving but didn't relinquish our hold on one another. It didn't matter that we were covered in come and sweat. The only thing that mattered was each other as we let our emotions overtake us.

All too soon, Jasper lifted his head to look at me. He was flushed and sweaty and he had never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment.

"I love you, Edward," he whispered, then pressed his lips to mine.

As he drew back, a stray tear clung to his bottom lashes. Gently, I wiped it away with my thumb and smiled with trembling lips. I was shaking all over. With a quivering voice, I murmured, "I love you too, Jasper."

Moving his arms out from under me, he propped on his elbows and traced my cheeks with his thumbs. "We have nothing but forever now," he said softly, and leaned down, taking my mouth in a long, slow, loving kiss.

_**BANG!**_

We parted abruptly, torn out of our mellow cuddling by the sharp pang of a gunshot in the yard, the sound of breaking glass and a whistling bullet lodging in the headboard directly above Jasper's head.

**Puzzy: Sorry about the cliffie (not really - mwahahaha)**

**Penny: Um...I think I need a towel.**

**Corey: Me too, sweets.**

**Puzzy: And some kleenex *sniffles***

**Penny: I sure hope we did this chapter justice, Puzzy...**

**Puzzy: *shakes in fear* So do I, Penny... Damn, it was emotional to write. Hope y'all liked it!**

**Penny: Please, let us know! Till next time! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Puzzy: Ready for some drama?**

**Penny: Oh yes! The shit is gonna hit the fan!**

**Puzzy: Damn right, it is.. Let's see how our boys get out of this predicament, shall we? *snickers***

**Penny: LOL! Very carefully, I expect. Thanks to DelphiusFanfic for prereading and Corey for betaing. They do such a great job :)**

**Puzzy: That they do! Too bad we don't own these boys, or we'd...**

**Penny: Er...tie them up and have our way with them? HAHAHA**

**Puzzy: oooh yeah.. and ride double on a horse with 'em :D Ok, enough rambling - enjoy the chapter, peeps!**

**JPOV**

The air from the bullet ruffled my hair when it flew over my head and penetrated the wood with a dull 'thunk'. My heart suddenly felt like it got stuck in my throat, ice cold panic rushed through my veins instead of blood.

"Fucking queers!" A rough laughter sounded through the broken window, followed by the squeal of more lead. Scrambling to safety, I grabbed ahold of Edward and pulled us both to the floor, trying to push him below the solid bed frame to shield him as well as possible from the flying slugs. His eyes were wide with fear, pupils narrowed into pinpricks, and his breathing heavy.

"What the devil is going on, Jazz?" he whispered frantically, trembling underneath me for a less pleasant reason than just a few moments ago.

"I've got an inkling, but I can't be sure," I whispered back. "Where did we put the goddamned guns?"

"In the trunk. You think you can get to it without them seeing through the window?" Edward hissed.

"I've got to try. We're sitting ducks in here. Pull on your pants, will ya? We've got to outmaneuver them somehow," I responded, wriggling to pull up my own jeans that I'd snatched from the back of a chair. He complied, fumbling around to close the buttons and grimacing at the sticky come drying on his skin. "Sticky situation, that's the word for it," he grumbled, almost making me snicker out loud. God, what was it with this man that drove me to insanity? Even under fire, he managed to make me laugh.

Elbowing my way to the trunk, I kept my head low and ignored the taunts coming from outside. Opening it up, I pulled out a shotgun and threw it to Edward along with a case of shells, before rummaging around for the six shooter I knew should be in there somewhere. Once I found it, Edward had already started firing out the window over the edge of the bed - the deafening booms making my ears ring.

"Ouch! Goddammit, piece of shit, shirt-lifting queer boy!"

"Sounds like you got him," I commented, crawling back beside Edward and peeking over the bed to see if I could make out anything in the darkness outside.

"He could be faking, to fool us," he answered dryly, reloading the barrels with practiced hands. The bitter smell of gunpowder spread in the room, sullying our sanctuary. Edward looked fierce, his hair wild as usual, but his eyes as cold as ice and his mouth set in a determined drag, making him seem years older. Sighing, I loaded the pistol. I'd protect him with my life if I had to. Sadly, that might be coming true tonight.

**EPOV**

Squinting, I tried to aim the best I could out the broken window. The moon was still out in full, which illuminated things some, but it was still hard to see. I wasn't sure if I had actually hit one of those bastards, and I sure as hell didn't know how many there were.

A flash of light blue or white caught my eye and I aimed for it and pulled the trigger. I saw whatever it was fall out of sight and heard a loud wail.

"I think I got somebody," I whispered to Jasper, who nodded his agreement. He finally had his gun loaded, and started shuffling back over to where I was.

"You filthy faggots! You killed my brother!"

A full round of six shots pelted the wall we were leaning against, and I flinched. Giving him a knowing look, I whispered, "Newton."

Jasper nodded and fired three shots blindly out the window. Unfortunately, they missed and Newton laughed wildly.

"You fucking bastards are gonna hang for this!' He screamed. "I'm gonna tell Sheriff Swan about everything I found here, in front of the whole town! I wouldn't give a squirt of piss for your asses right now!"

Jasper and I looked at each other, agreeing without words, that Newton had gone insane. Somehow, we had to get him under control.

Beckoning Jasper down toward me, I whispered close to his ear. "Listen. I'm gonna taunt him. While I have him occupied, I want you to go in the spare room and get a rope. Sneak out and see if you can lasso him."

"Good idea," he agreed, and I kissed him hard and swift.

"Stay safe, please, love," I whispered, and he nodded.

"You too, darlin'. Love you."

I returned the sentiment as Jasper crouched and half crawled out of the room. Damn, I hoped and prayed he'd be alright.

"Hey, Newton!" I yelled. "You know you want a piece of this ass!"

Again, laughter. "Boy, if you were on fire, I wouldn't piss on you to put you out!"

Thank God, it seemed to be working.

"Oh, bullshit! I heard you were fucking your brother in the back room of the mercantile!"

Newton made a wild sound of rage. "Don't. Talk. About. My. Brother!" He screamed.

_Jesus, Jasper,_ I prayed. _Hurry up!_

**JPOV**

I had a hard time not cracking up laughing when I snuck along the floorboards, listening to Edward's taunts. It was imperative that I wasn't discovered sneaking out. Crouching down low, I snuck through the hearth room and grabbed a piece of rope in the spare room on my way. Keeping my head down, I silently opened the kitchen door, peeking out into the darkness. Nothing could be seen, but I could hear the taunts and answers, giving me a general direction.

Under the cover of darkness, through bushes and shrubs, I crawled on my elbows and knees until I had Newton in a clear view. He was sweating and dishevelled, frantically reloading his gun in between shouting obscenities after Edward who was firing his shotgun randomly out the window. I had to withhold a snicker at the inventive offenses Edward was shouting, bellying my way close.

When I was so near I could smell the sour sweat from Newton, I made the rope into a strong lasso and silently stood up. The whirling sound alerted him, making him jump to his feet and turn, but he wasn't fast enough. In the blink of an eye, I had thrown the loop over his head, tightened it, keeping his arms close to his body. He still had hold of his gun, aiming it at my head, though.

"Say your last prayers, Whitlock," he snarled, squeezing the trigger. I closed my eyes, and ducked to the side while keeping a tight hold of my end of rope. All that I could see before my eyes was Edward's sweet smile - a flashing of scenes from our short time together ran through my mind, interrupted by the sound that rang in my ears, louder than any thunderstorm.

_Click._

Click, click, click. The sound of the hammer hitting empty shells made my eyes shoot open and I instinctively tightened my hold, swirling the rope around my underarm. Giving a hard yank, I sent Newton sprawling on his stomach.

"Who should be praying now, Mr. Newton? I wouldn't count on much leverage at your trial, being a horse thief and attempted murderer. Killing you, though it has its appeal, won't fulfill my desire to see you hang from a rope as crow fodder."

With a sneer of contempt on my face, I spat at the ground in front his face, shouting to Edward.

"I've got him. Bring some more rope."

**EPOV**

At the sound of Jasper's yell, I scrambled to my feet and ran into the spare room. I grabbed another length of rope and raced out the kitchen door to where my man had Newton. He was struggling against the rope around his chest, huffing and puffing, pouring sweat.

With a look of disgust, I told Jasper, "Let's hog tie him, and make sure it's damn tight."

I kicked the gun out of Newton's hand, and Jasper and I got to work. In no time, we had him tied so tight with his hands and feet bound together that the sheriff was going to have to cut the rope to get him loose.

Once we were both satisfied he couldn't get away, I finally was able to focus on Jasper. He was staring at Newton with pure hatred, and I had to admit, I felt the same way.

"Jasper?" I asked timidly.

His eyes flicked up to mine, and in two steps, he had me crushed against him.

"Holy shit," he breathed into my hair. "I thought we were goners."

"So did I," I answered, and kissed him gently before stepping back.

"Filthy faggots!" Newton yelled, and I kicked dirt into his face.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard," I spat, then looked back at Jasper. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I say we take him to Emmett, so he can see exactly who has been behind all this shit," he answered in a cold tone, glancing at the still squirming man on the ground at our feet.

"Good idea," I replied. "I'll pack some food and then we'll get on the trail."

I ran into the house, grabbed a shirt for me and Jasper, our boots, and canteens, then hurriedly packed a flour sack with some bread and the rest of the leftover roast. When I went back outside, Jasper had our horses saddled and ready to go. We pulled on our shirts and boots, and I went to the creek to fill our canteens.

Back at the horses, Jasper took his canteen and had a long drink.

Glancing at Newton, I asked, "How are we gonna tow him along?"

"Hitch up the flat wagon and he'll ride on the back," Jasper said. "You'll be with me on the buckboard and we'll take turns driving and watching him."

"Sounds good," I answered, and took Jasper's pistol from him. I had left my shotgun in the house.

Jasper went to hitch the horses to the wagon, and I stood over Newton with the gun pointed at him. He had gone quiet, only emitting occasional grunts of pain when the rope bit into his skin.

All of a sudden, it felt like the weight of the world was laying on me and my shoulders slumped. I was so tired. It had been a long day, with the finishing of the house, me and Jasper on the hill, then our bedroom activities. I could've slept for a week.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Jasper pulled up with the wagon and we worked together in lifting Newton up and throwing him onto the back. He grunted loudly at the impact, and, for good measure, I tied him down to the wagon bed, so he couldn't wiggle off.

"I think we're ready," I said, and climbed up onto the buckboard, stowing our food and water beside my feet. Jasper joined me, took the reins, and I asked, "We riding straight through?"

"Was thinkin' on it," he answered. "The sooner the better."

I nodded at him and he clucked to the horses. We were on our way.

**JPOV**

The drive was long and tiring, especially since we'd been so emotionally high strung the day before. Newton didn't make much fuss - he groaned and whimpered when we hit a particularly deep hole in the road, but otherwise he was silent. Edward had nodded off against my shoulder sometime during the night and I had trouble myself keeping my eyes open.

On the horizon, the sun started to paint the sky with its glorious pink, red and orange flames, like God's own bonfire. Birds were waking up, singing in the bushes and spiderwebs glittered like diamond necklaces from the morning dew. The world around me was beautiful, much like the man leaning his head on me with a drop of drool hanging on the edge of his full bottom lip. Unable to resist, I pressed a quick kiss on his mouth, waking him with a start.

"Darlin', you've gotta wake up now," I said softly, ruffling his unruly hair.

He rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes and blinked blearily at me. "What's wrong?" he said and cleared his throat.

"Just thought we'd make a stop to water the horse. Maybe eat a bit and switch places?" I said, pulling the reins and stopping the horse.

"Sure," he said, jumping off the buckboard and starting to unhitch. I grabbed the sack of food and climbed off with stiff legs. I would never favor driving a wagon compared to riding, but in some cases it was more efficient. Spreading out my jacket on the ground, I dug up the food and rolled a pair of smokes before sitting on the edge of it. There was just room enough for Edward to sit beside me.

After watering the horse, he tied it loosely to the end of the wagon so it could graze a bit while we ate and made his way to me. Plunking down beside me, he let out a loud sigh.

We sat there in relative silence, hurrying to finish so we could get to the ranch as fast as possible. Before we left, Edward checked on Newton, giving him some water from his canteen, while I hitched the wagon again and then we were off. This time, Edward steered while I rested on his shoulder as best I could.

We had one more stop to eat and drink during the day, switching places once again. The whole ride was uneventful, even though we were a bit on edge and keeping a wary eye out for anyone that could be coming to look for Newton. We were on Cullen land, but that was no guarantee that we wouldn't get jumped. Luckily, nothing went on, and just as dusk started to fall, we spotted the white fences of the ranch.

Stealing one last decent kiss, I grabbed Edward's cheeks between my palms and brushed my lips against his. He willingly parted them, snaking out his tongue to play with mine and lapping up my taste as I did his. We didn't go too far, just enjoyed these stolen moments before we once again had to put up our charade. With a small sigh, we parted lips and just gazed at each other for a few seconds before turning forward, urging the horse again.

**EPOV**

It was strange pulling up to the ranch after spending the time on the homestead. It felt like home, but different.

I stopped the buckboard as close to the porch as I could and hollered for Emmett. In a matter of seconds, he came out onto the porch, followed by the hands and Rose, who had EJ perched on her hip.

"Edward? Jasper?" Emmett asked, looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"We caught him," I said. "The man who's been terrorizing the ranch."

"What?" Emmett jumped off of the porch and went to the back of the wagon. Jasper and I followed him. When he saw who we had tied up back there, his eyes got huge, then narrowed menacingly. "I knew it!"

The scum on the back of the wagon wiggled around, clearly afraid of my brother.

"Why, Newton?" he demanded loudly.

"Because I don't like faggots!" Newton spat harshly, and fear exploded in my gut.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He snorted. "You're so damn blind, you can't see what's right in front of you!"

"Just talk," Emmett said, exasperated. "Tell me why you shot one of my hands and tried to steal my horses!"

"I tried to get your horses because I was jealous. Then, when I tried to steal them, I got suspicions about your brother and this hand he was with, so I watched, and saw them go into the barn one night. Then, last night, I heard 'em, in that new house."

I felt sick. Newton was laying there, casually spilling every secret Jasper and I had worked so hard to hide.

"Heard them what, Newton?"

"Moanin' and groanin; and the words 'right there' and 'don't stop'. What do you think they were doing? Could only be one thing," he spat, and gasps from all the hands could be heard all around.

Ice filled my veins at hearing those words come out of Newton's mouth. I wanted, so badly, to hold on to Jasper for support somehow, but I was frozen in place. This felt like the beginning of the end. I risked a glance at him, and he looked as bad as I felt. Oh, God, help us.

"Jerad," Emmett snapped, breathing hard. "Watch Newton! Seth, go ride for the sheriff! Now!" He then grabbed both me and Jasper by the arms. "You two, come with me."

As Em pulled me and Jasper toward the bunkhouse, I heard Seth running to the barn and the mumbling of the rest of the hands. Footsteps were following us, but I didn't dare raise my eyes from the ground.

Once inside, Em turned the wick up on the lamp so the light shone brightly. I stood next to Jasper, looking at the floor, dreading what Emmett was going to say. Was he going to turn in me and Jasper, along with Newton? No, he couldn't! I'm his brother, and Jasper and I just started our life together!

"Look at me," Emmett said quietly, and I raised my eyes to his. He looked absolutely outraged.

"Is this true?" he asked in a deadly cold tone.

Closing my eyes, I waited for the blow that was sure to come, and answered, "Yes."

Emmett was silent for a minute, and he didn't hit me, so I looked at him again. He was flicking his eyes back and forth from Jasper to me, and, with a deep sigh, he said, "We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have a criminal to take care of. Come on."

We left the bunkhouse, and I felt like I was a child being reprimanded. I dreaded the talk with Emmett. From his demeanor and expressions, it couldn't be good.

Since the secret was already out, I reached for Jasper's hand and took it in mine. He was shaking, and I knew he was just as scared.

When we reached the porch, all of the hands moved to one end and Jasper and I sat on the other. I didn't let go of his hand, though. If I was going to be sentenced to die, I would do so proudly. Surprisingly, Rose moved to sit with us, and we all settled in to wait, in tense silence, for the sheriff.

**JPOV**

I was trembling. I kept having horrible memories coming to mind from when James and I were discovered. The only thing anchoring me to the present was the feel of Edward's warm hand enclosing mine. Emmett had sounded so furious, and the cold, hard glint in his eyes made me shiver in pure fear. I felt so bad for Edward - losing your family was one of the most devastating things to happen to you, I knew that from experience. It wasn't just his family on the line - it was his life as well as mine. If the dirty looks the hands were shooting our way was anything to judge from, we were not surviving the night. The only thing keeping them at bay right now was the fear of Emmett's wrath.

Rosalie'd expressed her acceptance to us before, but to publicly demonstrate it took guts out of reach for most men. Not her though - she just sat quietly next to us and brought out her knitting, like any other summer night on the porch. Her support took me aback. I was more than grateful, since Emmett kept pacing the wooden planks with an agitated air around him. His eyes flickered from us to Newton who still lay hogtied on the bed of the wagon, his expressions turning from enraged to hurt with each passage. I couldn't really figure him out - was he mad, or more hurt?

Finally we heard hooves in distance and the holler from Seth signalling that him and the Sheriff had arrived. It didn't help my nerves much, but at least it diverted Emmett's attention a bit. He walked to the stand next to the wagon, his arms crossed over his wide chest and a hissed sentence directed at Newton coming through his clenched teeth.

"You keep quiet about what you've seen and heard out there, and maybe I'll put in word to spare your sorry life," was the message he gave, before turning around and eyeing the hands on the porch. "That goes double for you, or your jobs will be the least of your worries," he warned and walked towards the sheriff's horse.

Edward and I had released our hands and stood up at the first sign of company coming. Emmett was talking in hushed tones with the sheriff while they saw to the horse, probably explaining the situation as best he could without mentioning what Newton had been spewing when we'd arrived.

It didn't take long. The sheriff released Newton from his ties and cuffed him, borrowed a horse from Emmett, threw Newton on the back of it and tied his handcuffs to the saddle horn and his legs to the stirrups, so he couldn't escape. He briefly took statements from both Edward and I, but said that we better save the details for the hearing, before he was off, holding the reins to Newton's horse.

His departure left a void; a stalemate of sorts. The night air was eerily quiet around us, only broken by chirping crickets and the occasional snort from a horse. After a few tense minutes, the hands retreated to the bunk house, but not without shooting us a last dirty look. Emmett stood frozen as a statue, still looking in the direction that sheriff Swan had ridden.

Suddenly, a small, warm hand clasped my shoulder and Rosalie's quiet voice sounded almost too loud in the silence.

"Let's go inside and have a cup of coffee while we talk. It'll work out, you'll see."

Raising her voice a little, she called out, "Em, you coming in? I'll put the coffee on," before she turned and went inside. Emmett's shoulders sagged a little before he too turned around and went past us without as much as a glance. Catching Edward's eyes, I shrugged and grabbed his hand, pressing a small kiss on the ridge of it.

"Come on. Might as well get it over with, don't you think?" I asked, giving his hand a final squeeze before dropping it.

Nodding, he opened the screen door and went inside, shoulders squared and jaw set in a determined drag. He was facing his doom, as was I.

**Puzzy: We're getting cliffie-evil, aren't we? *mwahahaha***

**Penny: Just a wee bit, but it's so fun!**

**Corey: You girls are _evil._ Remind me again why I love ya'll?**

**Puzzy: Heheheh, we are! Keeps our readers interested, it does ;-)**

**Penny: Yes, Yoda, it does! *giggle* What did y'all think? **

**Puzzy: *Sticks tongue out at Penny* Let us know, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Puzzy: This is it, folks. Find your kleenex now.**

**Penny: Yep. The last chapter, except the epilogue. It's been an amazing ride.**

**Puzzy: It has.. It's so sad to see them go.. They brought us together, Penny!**

**Penny: They did! I remember the day we started...it's awesome how a fic can make a lasting sistership...**

**Puzzy: *mwah* It's amazing how a fandom can change lives and bring people together across the world. You're my sister from another mister, babes!**

**Penny: As you are mine *mwah* Thank you so much to DelphiusFanfic, our prereader and Corey, our beta. They are saints for sticking with us through this.**

**Puzzy: (Sister, or daughter-in-law? What's the difference again? *Snickers*) Yeah, Del and Corey are definitely angels for keeping up with our irregular schedule and last minute demands.. *Sigh* we're so awful. Dammit, we don't own Twilight!**

**Penny: Hahaha! Sis or DIL, both works for me! *grins* Nope, we don't own 'em, sadly. Anyway, read on and we hope you enjoy! **

**EPOV**

Five minutes had passed since we all sat down at the table, and I stared into my coffee cup with no intention of drinking it. If I did, I would be sick. I held Jasper's hand tightly under the table. If we were going to hang, I wanted to have as much physical contact as I could while we were able.

Finally, Emmett spoke.

"I'm not angry," he said quietly, and my eyes snapped up to meet his.

"You're not?" I asked, surprised. He had seemed furious.

"No," he sighed, and ran his hand over his face. "I am disappointed, and scared."

"Why are you disappointed?"

I chanced a look at Jasper and he looked like a ghost. Rose was sitting beside him, rubbing his shoulder for comfort. I could only imagine what was going through his mind, and my heart ached.

"We were brought up in a very God fearing home, Edward, as I'm sure you remember. Everything I've learned over the years from reading the Bible tells me this is wrong. You know Pa wanted you to settle down and have kids one day."

I snorted. "Yeah, I know, but that isn't _me_, Em. It never has been. My younger years have been so damn hard, trying to figure out my true self. When all the other boys in school started courting girls, I had no interest and I didn't know why. Until Jasper came to work here, I've been so confused. The day I showed Jasper around the ranch, it just...all came into place. I want to tell you I'm sorry, but I can't. Not when this feels so right."

"I don't want an apology," Emmett said, turning his mug in his hands. "I just want to understand, and figure out what happens next. Obviously, no one outside the ranch can know. I am a bit hurt that you didn't come to me."

"I figured it out on my own, Emmett," Rose said. "It was obvious, at mealtimes and while they were working - every glance they shared was filled with love. Then, one night, I saw them go into the barn. I confronted Edward about it, and he admitted I was right, that he is in love with Jasper."

Emmett slowly shifted his eyes from Rose to me.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked softly, with a caring expression.

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "Emmett, I love Jasper more than anything in the whole world. I want us to grow old together." Surely, he had to understand what I meant. He felt the same way for Rose as I did Jasper.

Emmett looked like he was thinking for a moment, studying my face, then nodded and shifted his attention to my self proclaimed husband.

"Jasper?"

**JPOV**

My stomach was churning and I was sweating bullets during Emmett's interrogation of his younger brother. He didn't make a single angry move, but I was consumed in horrific memories. Frankly, I was surprised that we hadn't been shot or at least thrown out on our ears by now.

Staring into my cold coffee, I snapped my head up at the mention of my name. I'd gotten lost in thought for a moment.

"Beg your pardon?" I asked.

Edward grabbed my hand and said, "I want us to grow old together, and Em wants to know if that's true for you as well, love."

I couldn't help the slow smile spreading on my face at his words. Getting lost in his deep, green eyes, I whispered, "You know I do. That's all I want. Didn't I prove that to you yesterday evening?"

An uncomfortable clearing of throat had my eyes snapping to Emmett, who was studying his folded hands on the table top. Rosalie sat next to him, her clear blue eyes a little red rimmed, biting her lip to stop it quivering. I gave her a wan smile, nodding at the suddenly shy and awkward man at the head of the table.

"I do, Emmett. He's everything to me - everything I never thought I'd find. I never shared my story with anyone beside Edward, and I don't think I ever will, but let me just say this: I had to give up my life, my family, my career as a lawyer - everything I ever had and ever loved. But Finding Edward though, made it all worth it. I'd do it ten times over again, if it means that I get to keep him. I'll treat him right, don't you worry."

Taking a deep breath, I carried on before I lost my courage. "I know we can't ever have kids, or even go public with our commitment - and I'm sorry about that. If I could, I'd give him children, 'cause he's a natural father, but it'll be you that carries on the Cullen name. I know EJ will grow up to be a fine man - he's got the best role model you could find. And... I hope that you'll grow to accept us, 'cause I know how much you mean to Edward, but if us leaving is what it takes, I promise you that I'll see to his every need and he'll never want for nought..." I trailed off, a little insecure of how my rant had gone over and looked at my hand, entwined with Edward's.

The room was so quiet that you could hear the clock ticking in the parlour next door. Emmett didn't meet of our eyes, his gaze was fastened on his wife who sat with rosy cheeks and wet eyes, clasping his solid underarm tightly.

"I don't know, Jasper. I don't know how to feel about this, what to tell you. I mean - God created Man and Woman to be together. He punished Sodom and Gomorrah for going against His will... I simply don't know... I look at the two of you, and it just seems to fit, somehow. You're as committed as me and Rose are - the feelings shoving on your faces as clear as day. How can that be wrong? I know what I was taught, what's in the Good Book, but I can't help but feel that I've been missing something...," he answered, his voice more subdued than I'd ever heard it. His shoulders were slumped and he had a devastated expression on his face.

Rose brought a hand to his cheek, cupping it in her dainty palm. "Emmett.. God will never punish those pure of heart. Sodom and Gomorrah didn't get punished for having relations between men - they got punished for promiscuity and adultery. There is a difference, it's just been overlooked. Remember the testament of Love. Love is never wrong - it was God's greatest gift to us all."

"I wish I could have your simple view of it, Rose. I really do. But it's gonna take some thought for me. I still love you, Edward," he said, making eye contact with him for the first time that night, since our secret was revealed, "but I have to think this over before I can say if I condone it."

**EPOV**

"I understand," I said. "Thank you for listening to us tell our story. We'll leave you to think about it, and I hope we hear something soon."

Pushing back my chair, I stood, bringing Jasper with me. Rose got out of our chair and hugged each of us in turn.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered to us, and we both nodded and kissed her cheek.

As she moved away, I glanced at Jasper. "Ready to go? Hopefully, the sheriff has sent someone to get Newton's brother off our land."

"I'm ready," Jasper confirmed.

"You know," Emmett said slowly from his place at the table, "you can stay here the night, and get some sleep before you go back."

It gave me a tiny bit of hope that he offered, but I knew we couldn't.

"Thanks, Em, but we're not well liked around here right now. I just want to go home," I told him, and he nodded in understanding.

"As soon as I hear from the sheriff, I'll be by," he said.

"Thank you," I replied over my shoulder, leading Jasper out of the kitchen with a hand on his back.

Rose and Em didn't go out to see us off, and as we climbed into the buckboard, I noticed the lamp in the bunkhouse was still lit. The hands, no doubt, would have a late night talking about everything that happened.

Jasper took the reins and we headed out. I refused to look back at the ranch as we travelled back down the road towards home.

We were quiet as we rode along, and I watched the moon shining down on us, dimly lighting our way. So much had changed in the matter of minutes. I was happy that my brother loved me still, but I was so sad that he couldn't just understand. Jasper was my whole life, and always would be.

I was so damn tired, and wanted to lean against Jasper for a nap, but I couldn't. My mind was too active. I felt numb, like I had lost something dear to me. Even sitting beside Jasper, I felt so alone, and I wanted to crawl into his warm arms and have him tell me everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't. That was up to my confused brother.

Slowly, the moon faded to dawn, and the beautiful sunrise couldn't even lift my mood. My eyes felt like they had sand in them, I was so tired.

Just after the sun came up fully, I suggested that we stop and water the horse. Jasper agreed, and those were the only words spoken between us. I wanted to know so bad what he was thinking, but I couldn't ask. If he was changing his mind about us, I didn't want to know.

We got back on the trail and I drove while Jasper sat next to me. Sometime during the afternoon, he took my hand and held it firmly. I hoped that was a good sign and not just a gesture of comfort before he ended my world by going away, like he had to after James. I was terrified that would happen.

The sun moved slowly in the sky, toward the horizon, and with every step the horse took, the more worried I became.

Finally, our house came into view, and Jasper heaved a big sigh of relief. Was he happy to be home, or was he dreading telling me what was going to happen next?

**JPOV**

Edward felt stiff and uncomfortable next to me and he had been all night. I was itching to ask him what was on his mind, but I thought I had a pretty good idea. Something was off, though. He didn't return my caresses with the same ease and natural feel that he used to. Was he regretting? Had he decided that enough was enough, and he'd rather have his family back the way it used to be?

His silence didn't help dissolve my fears, and eventually I stopped trying to get closer. Finally, we were home and started to unhitch, still without speaking. Rubbing down the horse, I felt him move around behind me, putting tack away and finding a bucket of oats. God, how I wished he'd just say something! The quiet was grating on my nerves, hanging heavy and oppressing between us.

Making sure that everything was put away and all the horses were doing fine, we checked the yard and the bushes to make sure the body had been removed and the blood buried - still, we worked in unison without the need to exchange words, however much I wanted to. I felt that it should be Edward that broke the silence, since he was the one with most on the line here. I felt more and more like a bystander, being kept out of his mind and thoughts. It was so unusual for us - we shared everything, from heavy, philosophical discussions to silly randomness, but not now.

My gut felt like ice when we finally went inside. We boarded up the window in the master bedroom, wrinkling our noses at the lingering smell of gunsmoke, and swept the floor from broken glass and empty shells.

Finally, we filled our wash basins and stripped off to have a quick splash. He still undressed without hesitation, which I took as a good sign. He hadn't moved to the other bedroom either, but went about his routine as any other day. My skin still crawled with unease, though, and I heaved a dejected sigh as I pulled on some clean drawers and a nightshirt.

The rustling of bedsheets alerted me that Edward had crawled in the bed, and I went to it, relieved to see that he'd turned down the covers on my side too. Climbing in, I automatically reached for him and he came willingly into my arms, resting his head on my shoulder where it belonged. A warm fluttering filled my stomach, dissolving the lump of ice that had been there these last few hours. I was totally exhausted, my limbs as heavy as lead, but I knew we had to talk.

Running my fingers through the hair on his nape, I cleared my throat slightly to get his attention. His right hand rested on my sternum and twitched a bit at the sound.

"Edward?" I said, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yeah, love," he replied, enforcing the warmth between us.

"Do you regret us, darlin'? Would you rather I be on my way and leave all this behind - give you a chance of a 'normal' life, with your family?"

"What? No! Do you want to leave?" he lifted his head and rested on his elbow, looking squarely at me with unnaturally bright eyes.

"I just thought.. You've been kind of distant on the way home and you haven't said two words to me - maybe you decided it was too much of a hassle?"

"Jasper, I love you. I promised myself to you the other night, and I meant that with all that I am! I won't leave you willingly. I already made up my mind the minute we kissed for the first time. I won't go back on that - you're everything to me, and if Emmett and the rest can't accept that, we'll go somewhere else! It doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together. I was scared, Jasper. I was so scared that _you'd_ changed your mind and didn't want to relive your past with me!" his voice was hushed, but outraged - like he couldn't fathom that I'd think that way about him.

I couldn't find my voice, but that didn't matter - body language was so much more efficient, I thought when I grabbed his neck and brought his mouth to mine for a bruising kiss. Yes. This was right, and nothing would tear us apart. Ever.

**EPOV**

Oh my God, yes. _This_ was what I needed. I rose up further and leaned over Jasper, kissing back with fervor. He opened his mouth for me and I tangled our tongues urgently, needing to taste and feel and drown myself in him.

He grunted into my mouth and pulled me on top of him roughly, pushing the covers away and pulling my nightshirt up. I broke our kiss, panting, just long enough to get the shirt over my head and on the floor, then attacked his mouth again. We licked and bit each other's lips and tongues, breathing hard and emitting sounds of pleasure.

Jasper held my hips in a vice grip, digging his fingers into my skin, while he pushed up into me. God, he felt so damn good, and in my hazy mind, I thought that if this was wrong, I was guilty and happy about it.

Deftly, I rolled us over and scrambled to get his nightshirt off. He helped me and in a matter of seconds, it was on the floor with mine. He kissed me again roughly, pressing our naked chests together.

"Oh, God...Jasper..." I breathed, clutching at his back for a moment before sliding my hands into his hair and pulling gently.

He grunted again and moved to lick and suck my neck and throat, and I wanted him so much. I needed to be inside him, as soon as possible.

"Want you..." I gasped as he bit my collarbone lightly.

He lifted his head and his eyes, dilated with desire, met mine. "Have me...I'm yours."

We rolled over again and our hands fumbled with the ties on each others drawers, desperate to get them off. It took a minute, but finally they were thrown aside and I attacked Jasper's neck while rutting against his thigh.

Both of us cried out at the feel of the wetness leaking from our cocks on each other's skin, and I quickly decided we'd had enough foreplay.

I pressed three fingers against Jasper's mouth and he sucked them in greedily, licking all around them and making them nice and wet. Moving over a little, I pulled my fingers from his mouth and reached down, searching.

Finding what I was after, I kissed him hard and carefully pushed a finger into his tightness. He broke our kiss long enough to swear in my ear and beg for another right away. Who was I to deny him?

I worked in a second finger and pumped them gently, at first, until he started whimpering and bucking against my hand.

"Please..." he said breathlessly, and I added a third, making sure to stretch him well.

When I was satisfied he was prepared and he was arching his back at my movements, I pulled my hand away and situated myself between his thighs. Staring into my lover's eyes, I kissed him once, gently, and he raised his head, searching for more. I pulled back a bit and he laid his head back on the pillow.

"I love you, Jasper. Never doubt it. You're stuck with me, forever."

He smiled his dimpled smile at me. I spit in my hand and wet my prick, then lined up. Slowly, I entered my man, and his gasps and groans for more and for me to hurry were building my desire to the boiling point.

Finally seated within him, I kissed him long and slow, and began to move. Slowly and reverently, I thrusted into Jasper, relishing in the feeling of him around me. He was tight, hot, and perfect.

Large hands gripped my shoulders and back, his nails scratching my skin as I moved above him. We shared long kisses,soft noises of pleasure, and I felt like I had come home. All was right in my world in those moments.

As our passion built and Jasper started asking for more, I upped my rhythm, and yelled out at the sensation. He felt so good, so perfect, and I bucked wildly into him as my bliss approached.

"Oh God! Jasper!" I cried into his neck.

"Me too..." he breathed, and I fell over the edge. Trembling, I screamed against his skin as I came, and he followed right behind, biting me on the shoulder and grunting loudly.

**JPOV**

Heaven. This had to be how Heaven felt. Sweaty, sticky, exhausted, but oh so content, I lay under the warm, firm body of my lover, sharing a moment of breathless completion. I folded my arms across his back, holding him against me in chase of a few seconds more of that indescribable bliss. I could feel his prick softening inside me, and clenched to keep the connection for a bit longer, causing it to twitch before resigning. I guess he was as exhausted as I was.

Kissing the salt of his neck, I scooted out from under him so we both could breathe better. "I love you so much, and I'll never leave you, darlin'. Sleep tight." I whispered into his sweat soaked hair.

His answer was a grunt and a mumbled "Me too, love. Me too," before we both drifted into a well-earned sleep.

~oOo~

Later that day, we awoke to the holler of Emmett and trample of hooves in the yard.

"Heeeeyyyooooooo... You up in there?"

Scrambling, we pulled on our work clothes, grimacing at the sensation of crusted release not yet washed off of our skin.

"We're coming, we're coming. Hold your horses, darn it!" Edward yelled, trying to button his shirt with sleep-numb fingers.

When we emerged from the bedroom, Emmett was seated at our kitchen table with three mugs set out and a loaf of bread on the cutting board. The coffee pot was on the stove, which had just been re-stocked and the butter and jam was on the table as well. Seems like he was intent on feeding us properly, or maybe that was Rose's orders?

Wearily, we took our seats and directed our eyes at Emmett. What could have possessed him to ride out already, when we just saw him the other night?

"I bet you're curious as to why I'm here," he said, taking the thoughts right out of my head. "So I'll head straight to business. Michael Newton was found in his cell this morning, hanging from his own belt. The coward didn't have the guts to face a trial. Your secret is safe - at least, sheriff Swan didn't let on that he suspected anything about the pair of you."

A huge sigh of relief sounded from both of us and Edward went to fetch the boiling coffee pot. I cut a couple of slices of the loaf and started buttering them for us both.

"Thanks, Em. That was a huge boulder off our shoulders, so we appreciate you letting us know this fast," Edward said, filling Emmett's mug.

"Of course, li'l bro. Of course," he answered, still subdued and a far cry from his usual boisterous self.

"What about the hands?" I interjected, passing the jam to Edward.

"They know to keep quiet 'bout it. Not sure how they feel though - there ain't been any talk about it that I heard, at least."

"And yourself?" Edward asked, directly and with a stern expression.

"I guess I'm alright. I mean, I'm quite sure that it's either I accept and keep my discretion, or this will be the last meal I share with my little brother... Am I mistaken?" Emmett said, meeting his brother's eyes across the table.

"You aren't. Thank you, Em. I hope you'll grow to accept us for what we are, not just ignoring it to keep peace, but it'll do for now." A determined drag set around Edward's mouth, but his eyes were smiling.

"I knew that there was no splitting you up, as soon as it sunk in that you're together. It's like me and Rose - meant to be."

I couldn't stop smiling - my cheeks ached with the impossibly wide grin that overcame my face, and I took Edward's face in my palms, pressing a smiling kiss on his surprised mouth. A bubbling laugh escaped my throat.

I stood quickly, running to my bedroom and digging through my trunk for a post card. At the parlour, I dipped my pen in the inkwell and scribbled a hasty note on the back.

"_Dear Mother,_

_I write this to reassure that I am alive and well. I keep no ill will against either of you, though my heart longs for your embrace. I have found my peace now, and will remain your faithful son,_

_Jasper Whitlock."_

Back in the kitchen, I handed the card to Emmett. "Will you see to the posting of this for me? It's for my Momma."

"Of course, Jasper!" he answered, standing up. At the door, he turned and spread his arms wide. "What, don't I get a goodbye hug?"

Grinning, we both went to him, squeezing with all our might. He just laughed and crushed us against his massive chest. "Runts. Tsk tsk. I'll give your love to Rose, shall I?" and then he was off.

As he rode away, I put my arm around Edward and pulled him close. We had our home, and our family, and most importantly, each other.

All was right in my world now.

**Puzzy: *blows nose* Did you finish without kleenex? If you did, you're a stronger person than me...**

**Penny: *sobs* Nooooo, it can't be over!**

**Puzzy: Don't worry, we'll give you a little glimpse of their future soon... But yeah, it really is over now...**

**Penny: *sniff sniff* I just love these guys. **

**Puzzy: Me toooooo... Let us know, if you love them too, guys - review button is right there!**

**Epilogue**

"Put me down, unca Jay! Pwease, put me doooooooown!" The delighted squealing from a child could be heard miles away, and if you paid attention, you could see the joy emanating from both of the figures that were spinning around on a lawn behind a beautiful farmhouse. One tall and blond, with wiry muscles and a leather tan; one small and stocky with dark brown curls and bright blue eyes, still rosy cheeked with the innocence of the very young.

Sitting on a garden swing was a blonde woman, curled up against a broad-shouldered, broad chested clone of the child, just a generation older, both figures smiling indulgently at the antics taking place in front of them. A brown-haired slim man came out from the house, carrying a tray of iced tea and biscuits, minding his step.

With the utmost care, he placed his feet, not looking up to see what was in his path. That would be his downfall. Spinning wildly through the air, the playing pair intersected with him, the toddler's legs hitting the tray with unintended precision, making the servings sail through the air in a wide arc, spraying everyone with cold tea and crumbs.

Perplexed, the man sat on his behind with a 'thump', looking wide-eyed, before bursting into laughter. The blond and the child stood stock still, faces adorned with identical crestfallen expressions, adding to the humour of the scene. Time seemed to have frozen, a picture perfect scene just waiting for an instructor to scream 'action'.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, what did you just do to my best china?!" the woman's voice rang out, interrupted by the boisterous laugh from the big man in the swing. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach, absolutely red-faced with laughter tears streaming down his earnest face. Standing beside him was the woman, hands on her hips and an indignant expression on her face, belied by the smile lingering at the corners of her eyes and in the drag of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I... I'll replace the set...," he mumbled, clutching his hands and looking at his boots like a little boy receiving a scolding.

"You see that you do! Now, clean up this mess and bring out another pitcher of tea - I'm melting in this heat, _brother-in-law_ of mine!" Her hands rubbed protectively at the bulging stomach protruding under her apron and she sat back on the swing with a huff.

Nodding and running into the house as fast as his feet would carry him, the blond man took off.

The toddler walked up to the man still sitting on the grass and held out his hand.

"Up, Unca E?" he asked, and with a wide smile, the man took the toddler's hand and pretended to let the little boy lift him to his feet.

He then walked over to the couple sitting in the swing and smiled down at them. They returned his smile and the child climbed into the man's lap, rubbing his eyes and sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"I think the little man is ready for a nap," the seated man said, and rose to take the child inside.

The woman patted the spot next to her, and the brunette sat down.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked, and she gave him a soft smile.

"Fine," she answered. "Tired."

Returning her smile, the man said, "I bet. How much longer?"

"A couple of weeks, I think. How are you and Jasper?"

"Right as rain. The herd's growing good and so are the crops. I can't complain."

"Glad to hear it," she said, and patted his leg fondly.

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of summer and wishing a breeze would come along to soothe their heated skin. It was late July, the hottest days of the season. Soon, it would be time to gather the harvest and make hay. It was hard to believe a whole year had gone by already, since those dreadful days last summer.

The slamming of the screen door startled the pair on the swing, and they watched as the big man and Jasper walked out, the smaller of the two carefully carrying a tray.

The brunette rose from his seat and grabbed a small table to arrange the tea on. The large man bowed to kiss his wife and proceeded to drag two sturdy chairs to their impromptu afternoon picnic, and the woman stood up to help the blond arrange the tea. After standing, she froze with her hand mid air, reaching for the pitcher. Her face went pale as a ghost and she looked down in abject horror.

"Oh Lord...," she moaned, grabbing the table edge. The blond man lunged and grabbed her around her expanded waist before she could topple over.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" he asked, concern marring his features. His rising voice alerted the large man who his on his way with the chairs, making him abandon them mid lawn.

"Rosie, Rosie, speak to me! Is it the baby? Is it time?" he burst out, running towards her and pulling her into his large arms.

"My water just broke. I.. I better go inside... You send word for the midwife, you hear, Emmett? Mrs. McDougal. She'll know what to do...," Rosalie whispered, clearly upset.

"Is there anything we can do?" the brunette asked, excitement and concern battling on his handsome face.

"Edward, if you and Jasper would keep an eye on EJ and set some water to boil, please? Thank you," Emmett said, and continued, "I'll ride for the midwife - please, Edward, bring Rosie inside?"

"Of course," Edward replied, wrapping his arm around Rosalie and walking her inside slowly. Jasper followed Emmett to the stables to help him saddle a horse.

"Don't worry, Em.. I'm sure she'll be just fine. She's done it before, remember?" he said, patting the big man's arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, and I was a mess last time too," Emmett replied, swinging his leg over the horse's back.

"Be safe, Em..," Jasper said, clapping the horse on its behind.

"Take care of her, please?" Emmett looked at him with such pleading eyes that Jasper could only nod, his throat constricting from the emotion welling up inside him.

"We will, don't worry."

Resting his shoulder against the door frame, Jasper watched the man ride off into the distance, before turning his attention towards the house.

"Better get in there - Edward will be round the twist by now, I reckon," he mumbled to himself, walking with long strides across the yard.

Not soon enough for Edward, Emmett finally returned with the midwife. As soon as he heard hoofbeats in the yard, he ran outside to greet them.

"She's doing okay," he told Emmett as he swung down from his horse. "She's asking for you, though."

With a nod, Emmett ran to the house, followed by the kind Mrs. McDougal. Edward motioned for Jasper to grab a horse, and they walked them to the barn.

Once inside, the to men rubbed down the tired animals, then gave them fresh water and hay. When they were finished, they didn't quite know what to do.

Edward sat on an overturned crate and pulled his pouch of tobacco out of his pocket. With practiced hands, he rolled two smokes and offered Jasper one. The man took it with a smile.

"You look like you need it," Edward smiled, and lit up.

"I do. I have never been through this before," Jasper said, and lit his own. "Colts are easier, that's for sure."

Edward laughed. "There's nothing left to do now but wait, so you might want to take a seat."

Jasper pulled up a crate of his own and sat next to Edward.

Before too long, the barn doors opened and Emmett walked in with a sleepy looking EJ. Edward and Jasper looked up, startled, then settled back down to wait. Edward pulled up a crate for him and he sat down, cradling the little boy in his arms, trying to soothe him back to sleep.

"How's Rose?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Hurtin', but okay. EJ got woken up, so I figured I'd bring him out here," he answered.

"Do you want us to watch him, so you can go back in?" Edward asked.

"No thanks," Emmett chuckled. "Mrs. McDougal threw me out."

Edward and Jasper laughed at that, and they all grew quiet again.

Hours passed and the sun went down. Edward lit the lantern and the three men and little EJ waited. They only talked a little, and ever so often, Edward or Jasper would step outside of the barn to have a smoke.

Finally, when the moon was almost at its highest point, a call of Emmett's name was heard from the house. He perked up, stood with EJ, and took off for the house.

Jasper gazed at Edward, rose and straddled his thighs. "Finally alone," he exclaimed, before grabbing Edward's mouth in a searing kiss.

Gasping, Edward returned the kiss, grabbing a fistful of Jasper's shirt while his other hand made a desperate grab for his belt buckle.

"Oh sweet Jesus, I've been hard for you all day! Are you hard for me too, Jasper?" Edward moaned out, biting his way down his lover's neck.

""Oh my... Yes, Edward!" Jasper threw back his head, giving him more room. His hips rutted back and forth, looking for friction but making it difficult for Edward's hand to free the erection straining against denim.

"Hold still, love, or I won't ever get your cock out," he admonished, grabbing Jasper's ass to keep him in position. Jasper's fingers worked on the brunette's shirt buttons, freeing the pale chest and pink nipples that he loved to suck on.

Finally free, Jasper's cock leaked its fluid all over the flushed head. Groaning, Edward smeared it with his palm before he started rubbing the foreskin back and forth with agonizing slowness.

"Hell, darlin', are you trying to kill me here?" Jasper whined, and bit Edward's earlobe, "Just rub me off already, will ya?"

"Your wish is my command, love," he replied, picking up the pace. In a matter of minutes, Jasper spilled all over Edward's hands with a muted scream. Looking mischievous, Edward raised his hand to his mouth and licked off the come with languid strokes of his tongue, like a cat lapping cream.

"Jesus," Jasper whispered and kissed Edward, who thrust his tongue into his love's mouth, sharing the remains of his release.

With a small moan, Jasper broke the kiss and moved to his knees in between Edward's spread thighs. After tucking himself away and buckling his belt, Jasper went to work on Edward. He quickly freed his man's prick and sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh...God..." Edward breathed. "Yes..."

Jasper bobbed his head, sucking hard, teasing Edward's cock with his tongue.

Edward's eyes rolled back at the exquisite pleasure his lover was giving him. He thrust shallowly into Jasper's mouth, and weaved his hands into the soft blond hair.

"Not gonna last..." Edward breathed, and Jasper moved his head faster, urging him to come.

Within seconds, Edward was grunting as he shot his release forcefully. When he was finished, he leaned down and kissed his man's smiling mouth, delving his tongue inside to get a taste.

At that moment, the barn door slammed open, and Emmett rushed inside. When his brain finally caught up with his eyes, he stopped short and looked away quickly.

Edward fumbled with trying to get his cock put away while Jasper scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry, I...," Emmett stuttered, while they all stood there, blushing and averting their eyes.

"S' nothing... So Emmett, why did you come running like that?" Edward asked, the first to gather his composure in spite of him being the one flagging his brother.

"Oh.. OH! I'm a dad!" Emmett burst out, excited, embarrassment forgotten.

"Well, we kind of knew that already, Em...," Jasper drawled, smirking.

"I mean - Rose gave birth to a baby girl! Come in and see, you two! But wash your hands first," he smiled, almost running back to the house.

Inside, Edward gave a timid knock on the doorframe to the master bedroom. He hadn't entered this room since EJ was born, so he felt awkward and out of place. Rosalie was resting against a mound of pillows, a little pale and tired, but with a blissful smile on her face, directed towards the pink bundle in her arms.

"Hello. May we come in?" he said, when she looked up.

"Of course, come see our daughter, uncles," she responded, beaming at them, her beautiful features lit up from inside.

Tentatively, Edward and Jasper scurried to her bedside on socked feet, mindful of their too-large bodies in the feminine room.

"Oh Rose, she's beautiful!" Jasper exclaimed, carefully pulling a snippet of blanket back to see the baby's face.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rose asked, offering the bundle to him. He recoiled with a horror-struck expression, palms up.

"No, no, I can't. I'll break her!" he whispered.

"How about you, Uncle Edward? Do you dare?" she chuckled and turned towards him.

"Sure," he responded, carefully taking the wrapped baby in the cradle of his arms, a gentle smile spreading on his face.

"Hello, little one," he whispered softly, caressing her pink cheek with a calloused finger, "welcome to the world."

Sharing a look with his love across the pink blanket and pink-faced baby, he felt happier than ever before.

Life was good.

**Thank you for taking this journey with us. We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Penny and Puzzy**


End file.
